Aide moi à vivre
by Wolfy Natsu
Summary: Chap 19! Je tiens à dire que je n'ai plus de scénar...T-T Un nouveau pilote, un nouveau Gundam, banal, mais pas tant que ça. Surtout quand le cinquième pilote est pas tout à fait normal...
1. Aide moi à vivre 1

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux (+ du yaoi, mais c'est pas vraiment pour ce chapitre)

Auteur : Natsuko ou Natsu, comme vous voulez !!!  ^-^

Couple : Allusion 3x4, 2xH, 5+S, 1+2, oh et puis vous verrez au fur et à mesure…

E mail : WolfyNatsu@aol.com

Disclaimer : comme vous devez-vous en douter, les persos sont pas à moi, mais je les rends en bon état après (bien que j'aie horriblement envie de les garder rien que pour moi.

Pitti mot de mwa : Coucou ! Voici un nouveau méfait d'accompli, je viens de commencer cette fic, et vu les idées tordues que j'ai en ce moment, je crois que certaines personnes vont souffrir dans cette histoire… ***rire sadique*** Niark niark niark…

Note : ********** signifie un trou dans le temps. ******* signifie un changement de lieu. (désolée pour les couleurs, mais c'est plus pratique pour moi)

Aide-moi à vivre Session 1 

Quatre alluma son visiophone afin de contacter Heero : "Bonjour Heero, les professeurs m'ont demandé de rassembler tout le monde, tu peux faire passer le message aux autres que nous devons nous rejoindre à la base demain après-midi?"

"Aucun problème." Lâcha le japonais en mode perfect-soldier.

"Merci Heero !" lui répondit l'arabe avec son sourire habituel, avant d'éteindre la connections.

Heero se leva et, avant de sortir, éteignit son ordinateur.

*******

Devant la piscine, le jeune japonais s'arrêta pour observer Duo faisant une bataille d'eau avec Hilde.

La jeune fille s'aperçut automatiquement de sa présence et fit discrètement signe à Duo de plonger. En quelques secondes, ils disparurent au fond de l'eau pour réapparaître aux pieds du jeune japonais, qu'ils tirèrent dans l'eau.

Surpris, il remonta rapidement à la surface et chercha du regard les deux canailles qui lui avaient fait ce sale coup. Un grand éclat de rire lui fit tourner la tête vers les chaises longues de la terrasse où il vit nos deux phénomènes littéralement pliés de rire.

Heero sortit alors de l'eau et Hilde et Duo partirent en courant alors que leur poursuivant s'apprêtait à les tuer à l'aide de ses poings en hurlant : "Bande de bakka ! Y'a que ça qui vous amuse ! Alors que…" 

Il s'arrêta dans sa course "A cause de vos bêtises j'avais oublié pourquoi j'étais venu. Nos mentors veulent que l'on se rassemble à la base demain après-midi. Si tu vois WuFeï, fais lui passer le message. Moi je vais prévenir Trowa." Lâcha-t-il avant de se tourner dans la direction opposée, et sur ce, il reparti sans faire attention à Duo qui s'était arrêté, fou de rage : "Putain c'qui sont chiants ! Y faut toujours qu'ils nous cassent nos vacances ! Sont vraiment emmerdants !" cria-t-il en serrant les poings.

"Ben ouais ! C'est les contraintes quand on est pilote de Gundam… Alala, mais même-moi je ne dispose pas de mon temps libre comme je veux tu sais." Lui dit la jeune fille sur un ton appaisant. Mais étant le petit diable qu'elle était, elle se glissa derrière lui et le poussa dans la piscine en le suivant d'un superbe plongeon, et ils recommencèrent à se battre comme des gamins.

Trowa, assis contre le mur, son portable en main, venait de terminer une conversation. Quand il s'aperçu que Heero le regardait, il rougit le temps d'une micro mini seconde et le japonais s'approcha de lui.

"Alors ?, tu lui as dit ?" lui demanda le pilote de Wing en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule

"Oui. Et en fait, je me sens beaucoup mieux." Répondit le garçon à la mèche, avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Puisque tu lui as parlé, je pense qu'il t'a mis au courant pour demain…" répliqua Heero en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Oui. Mais à la différence de toi, moi je sais ce que nous veulent les vieux." Répondit Trowa, en passant la main dans sa mèche.

"Et je suppose que tu ne voudras pas me dire de quoi il s'agit…" lui demanda un regard légèrement froid qui s'était posé sur lui.

Avec 50 balles [1], ça peut s'arranger…" lâcha Trowa en tendant la main, un sourire bien visible cette fois, sur les lèvres.

Heero le regarda : "J'y crois pas, quel Gripsous !"– il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un billet qu'il mit dans sa main – "Maintenant accouche." Dit-il sur un ton déséspéré…

"Y'a un nouveau pilote qui va arriver. Son Gundam est différent des nôtres, mais il a le même âge que nous." Répondit le garçon à la mèche.

"Je vois pas pourquoi les profs ne nous en ont pas parlé plus tôt." L'interrogea Heero.

"Parce que ça fait peu de temps qu'il a été recruté…" répondit le français en se levant. 

Le japonais lui dédia un regard interrogateur, et Trowa continua. "… mais en revanche, il paraît que ça fait 5 ans qu'il se prépare psychologiquement pour pouvoir piloter."

"Je vois pas pourquoi il devrait se préparer psychologiquement." Lâcha le pilote de Wing en se levant à son tour.

"Je sais pas non plus. Quatre ne m'a pas donné plus d'information. Mais bon, on pourra lui poser la question plus tard." – il commença à partir – "Au fait Heero, c'est avec toi qu'il va partager sa chambre." Dit-il avec un air amusé dans la voix.

"Je m'en doutais…"

**********

Le lendemain, nos 5 Gundam Boys étaient au rendez-vous et discutaient avec les profs qui leur donnaient diverses informations sur le nouveau.

Sally entra alors, en compagnie d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs. : "Les garçons, professeurs, je vous présente le docteur Setsuna. C'est elle qui s'est occupée du nouveau pilote."

"Enchantée de vous connaître." S'exclama le docteur, avant de se tourner vers la porte "Tu peux entrer Zak." Lâcha-t-elle avec une voix douce mais autoritaire.

Un jeune garçon entra alors à son tour. D'après ce que l'on pouvait voir, il était brun mais portait un bob bleu sur la tête, cachant le reste de ses cheveux. Ses yeux marron clair avec des éclats verts étaient mis en valeurs par deux mèches blanches qui lui encadraient le visage. Le garçon était assez grand, un peu plus que Duo, mais un peu moins que Heero, et il était habillé avec un tee-shirt large noir et un jean bleu moulant (comme le spandex de Heero) qui laissait voir que ses cuisses devaient être très musclées. D'après ce que l'on pouvait voir, le jeune garçon n'était pas plus gros que les autres G-Boys, et sa peau couleur caramel faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux.. Il s'inclina devant tous et les salua : "Bonjour professeurs, Gundam Boys…" avec une voix légèrement grave, mais qui semblait ensorcelante.

Les 5 garçons lui répondirent par un bref salut et un signe de tête. Seul Duo lui fit un sourire, pour lui montrer qu'il était content d'avoir un nouveau coéquipier.

"Je vous présente Zak. Il est français et il a 18ans. Le nom de son Gundam est le DeadMorph." Clamât le docteur avec force.

"Salut ! Moi c'est Duo, je suis le pilote du DeathScythe ! Ravi de te connaître !" Le jeune natté s'était levé et lui serrait la main.

A sa suite, les autres pilotes se levèrent pour lui serrer la main : "Trowa, pilote du HeavyArms…. Quatre, pilote du SandRock. WuFeï, pilote du ShenLong. Heero, pilote du Wing."  Et aussi pour se présenter à leur tour.

Zak ne répondit que part un hochement de tête et un léger sourire, n'ayant pas besoin de se présenter une seconde fois.

**********

Les G-Boys accompagnèrent le garçon au Bob quand son Gundam arriva.

Tous le regardèrent étonné.

Quatre : "C'est bizarre, il n'a pas les mêmes bases que les nôtres…"

"Parce que mon Gundam est avant tout animal." Répondit Zak tout en montant à bord du camion qui contenait son armure mobile.

Le jeune français dirigea son Gundam vers l'emplacement qui lui était réservé, c'est à dire, à côté du DeathScythe. Il redescendit pour le regarder d'en bas. : "Mon armure… Mon Gundam… C'est pour ça que j'ai été contraint de m'entraîner autant… Sans même savoir à quoi tu ressemblais, n'y ce que tu étais, j'ai été désigné d'autorité…" laissa-t-il sortir tout doucement.

"Il est magnifique ! Ce doit être un bijou à piloter." S'exclamèrent les autres pilotes après l'avoir rejoint.

"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais piloté." Lâcha machinalement Zak.

"Tu n'as jamais piloté ? Alors comment as tu été choisi pour le posséder ?" demanda le pilote de Nataku.

"Il y a 5ans, j'ai été recueilli par Setsuna. C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle aimerait que je m'entraîne à développer mon pouvoir afin de fondre mon esprit dans les objets qui m'entoure. Et un jour, sans le vouloir, je me suis entraîné sur le prototype du DeadMorph, et j'ai réussi à le piloter." Répondit le garçon après s'être retourné.

"Ben tu vois que t'as déjà piloté !" lâcha le natté sans avoir pu s'en empêcher.

"Non. Je ne l'ai jamais piloté… éveillé." Répondit Zak, avec le regard du soldat parfait numéro.

"Que veut tu dire par éveillé ?" demanda Heero.

"J'avais pris l'habitude de m'entraîner même en dormant, et c'est en dormant que mon esprit s'est confondu avec l'armure." Répondit-il en passant sa main sur son Gundam.

"C'est impossible…" lâcha le japonais, plus pour lui que pour les autres.

"Te contredire serai une perte de temps, alors, croit ce que tu veux..." répondit du tac au tac le nouveau venu.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Heero

"Pourquoi dis tu ça ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, avec dans la voix, une petite note de surprise.

"Setsuna m'a fait lire vos dossiers… Et j'ai entraperçu l'épisode ou tu as remis en doute les croyances de Duo [2], alors j'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre la tête la dessus. Ce serai bête. Tu crois pas ?"

"Nos dossiers ? Quels dossiers ?" demanda Quatre 

"Des dossiers…" il sortit une disquette de sa poche et la tendit à Heero "…que voici sur disquette !" finit-il.

"Pourquoi tu nous donnes ça ?" l'interrogea Heero, sur la défensive 

Zak lui fit un petit sourire, mieux que le premier : "Certaines choses sont totalement fausses je crois…"

"Un point pour toi !" lui répondit Trowa avant que l'hilarité de ses amis ne le gagne lui aussi.

"Tu n'as pas peur de te faire disputer par le docteur?" demanda le petit blond.

"Non ! C'est elle qui m'a donné la disquette pour que je puisse les copier." Lâcha-t-il sur un ton certain.

"Eh ben en vlà un coco !" s'exclama Duo en passant son bras autour des épaules du garçon au Bob.

"T'es bizarre toi…" lâcha le pilote de Wing en rangeant la disquette dans son spandex.

"Je sais !"

"Bon, maintenant, si ça te dit, viens manger avec nous. Mais je te préviens, c'est à manger uniquement si tu meures de faim." Déclara WuFeï

"Je suis d'accord ! " répondit le français avant de se tourner vers Heero : "Si Heero est d'accord bien sûr."

" Mmm…"

"Traduction : il me semble que ça veut dire oui." Répondit Duo avec un grand sourire à l'adresse du japonais.

Duo poussa alors Zak dans le couloir qui menait au réfectoire : "Let's go !!!!!!!"

**********

Pendant le repas, Zak sortit un produit de sa poche et en mit dans son verre.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Heero en l'observant. [3]

Le jeune garçon remit le produit dans sa poche"Un produit pour le cerveau." Répondit-il en touillant la mixture dans son verre.

Devant l'air interrogateur de ses compagnons "C'est pour empêcher que mon esprit divague de trop. Il y a certaines choses qui ne doivent pas me venir à l'esprit, et je ne dois pas non plus me poser trop de questions." Ajouta-t-il.

"C'est un peu comme un calmant… ?" demanda Trowa.

"C'est à peu près ça."

**********

Le repas fini, Trowa et Quatre allèrent dans leur chambre, main dans la main, et Zak, en le remarquant, ne put s'empêcher de demander : "Ils sortent ensemble ?"

"Oui." Répondit le chinois en regardant le couple s'éloigner.

"Et toi WuFeï, tu sors avec Sally ?!" demanda Zak en le regardant.

"Nannn ! Peux pas encore !" répondit le jeune garçon qui avait pris une jolie couleur tomate en l'espace de quelques secondes.

"A mon avis, si tu trouvais un argument auquel elle ne pourrait pas répondre, je suis sûr que y'aurait moyen." Ajouta le français avec un micro-sourire.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda le pilote de Nataku.

"Parce que j'ai tout de suite deviné ce qu'elle pensait de toi la première fois que j'ai parlé avec elle. Et par la suite, on en a bien discuté, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à attendre que tu sois majeur".[4]

"Merci pour cette précieuse information. " lâcha WuFeï en lui donnant une tapie amicale sur l'épaule, puis il prit sa respiration et se gonfla à bloc "A nous deux Sally !" Et sur ce ils s'en alla.

"Quelque chose me dit que bientôt, je ne partagerai plus la même chambre que WuFy…" lâcha Duo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Zak et en le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux – "Grâce à toi ! Merci !"

"Mais toi… Tu sors avec Hilde non ? Alors pourquoi tu partages pas sa chambre ? " demanda le garçon du tac au tac.

"Comment tu sais ça ? C'était marqué dans mon dossier ?"

"Eh non ! Ca, c'est Hilde elle-même qui me l'a dit!"

"Quand est-ce que tu as parlé avec elle ?"

"Je là connais depuis 3ans ! Et ça fait 3 mois qu'elle me bassine en me répétant qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle sort enfin avec toi !" répondit-il avec un air pensif.

" Et ça leur fait rien de savoir que tu nous dis ça ?" lâcha froidement Heero.

"Si on m'avait pas demander de vous le faire savoir, j'aurai pas été mis au courant." Répondit calmement Zak

Heero le fixa quelques secondes sans répondre.

"Ecoute, puisque je vais devoir vivre dans la même chambre que toi, j'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir ton ennemi. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas toujours aussi bavard… C'est un des effets secondaires du produit que j'ai pris tout à l'heure. Demain, je parlerai autant que toi !c'est à dire, pas des masses… Alors jusque là, tu peux me maudire autant que tu veux, je comprendrai, mais dès demain, je te demande de me considérer comme un ami et un coéquipier." et il tendit la main à Heero.

"En effet, tu es aussi bavard que Duo…" s'exclama Heero en l'observant.

"Hee-Chan… !" lui répondit l'intéressé en faisant la moue :

"…mais je veux bien essayer." il lui sera la main "On verra ce que ça donne demain."

"Merci."

"Ben ça va être gai leurs conversations…" se dit silencieusement le natté

A ce moment là, Hilde se jeta au cou d'un Duo surpris qui lui cria : "T'es folle ! J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque !" tout en ayant une main sur sa poitrine.

"Excuse-moi Duo." Lui répondit-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers Zak "Alors ? Comment trouves tu les garçons ? Et l'endroit ?"

"Très différent de ce que j'imaginais. Quant aux garçons, très différents de ce qu'on m'a raconté." Avoua t-il.

"Bon courage avec Heero !" lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Crois moi si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin." Lui répondit Zak en souriant.

"Bon ! Maintenant, si ça vous dérange pas, je vous emprunte Duo car on à plein de choses à se dire !" déclara-t-elle au deux garçons, avant de tirer par le cou, l'intéressé et de l'emmener à sa suite.

"Bon… Suis moi, je te conduis jusqu'à la chambre." Lui dit tranquillement le japonais.

Zak commença à le suivre, mais au bout de quelques secondes, la tête commença à lui tourner, et il tomba à genoux. Heero se retourna sous le bruit qu'il avait entendu et, quand il s'aperçut que Zak était par terre, il revint rapidement sur ses pas et lui demanda en passant le bras de son camarade sur son épaule : "Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" avec intérêt dans la voix.

Zak ouvrit péniblement les yeux et posa sa main sur le mur : "C'est… rien. Ca va… Ca va aller… Juste… une réaction au nouveau produit… rien de grave…" - puis il referma les yeux et perdit complètement connaissance.

Heero s'apercevant de son état, le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie avant d'aller chercher le docteur Setsuna. Celle-ci se précipita alors vers son protégé quand Heero là mit au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

Elle entra alors dans la salle et demanda à Heero de venir avec elle afin de lui demander si Zak lui avait dit quelque chose.

"Il a dit que c'était une réaction au nouveau produit…"

Le docteur fouilla alors dans les poches du jeune homme inconscient et prit le produit. Elle le regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes et finalement, elle lui fit une injection d'un produit bizarre à la couleur… bleu fluo.

Au bout d'un moment, Zak ouvrit légèrement les yeux et le docteur lui demanda : "Tu te sens mieux ?"

"…tête qui tourne… va passer… pas grave…" répondit-il en se frottant les yeux en essayant de se lever, mais se fit plaquer contre le matelas.

"Ah non ! Il est hors de question que tu sortes dans cet état !" cria le docteur en pesant de tout son poids sur le jeune garçon.

"C'est rien… dans quelques heures les effets secondaires seront passés… Ca fait ça à chaque fois de toute façon !" lâcha-t-il en la repoussant.

"Quoi ?! Ca te fait ça à chaque fois et tu là jamais dis ?! Imbécile ! T'as rien dans le crâne ?! C'est pas à prendre à la légère tout ça ! Ca aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave !" cria-t-elle en s'énervant de plus belle.

"De toute façon ça a toujours eu l'effet souhaité par la suite ! Les effets secondaires ne durent que quelques heures ! Je vais quand même pas en mourir ! Et puis si c'était le cas, j'en connais plusieurs qui se réjouiraient !" s'énerva Zak, en élevant la voix plus fort que son mentor.

Le docteur le gifla"T'es trop fatigué pour qu'on discute." elle se tourna vers Heero et lui demanda "Peux tu l'emmener se reposer s'il te plaît ?"

Heero s'approcha alors du lit et commença à prendre son bras pour l'aider à descendre mais Zak le repoussa "Pas besoin d'aide ! Peux me débrouiller…" alors qu'il se levait lentement.

Heero s'éloigna alors et le laissa passer devant lui en lui indiquant ou aller.

Une fois seule, le docteur s'affala sur une chaise : "Va falloir que je te refasse faire le programme… Tu ne respectes plus assez les gens… 

Comment fait tu pour être aussi résistant à ce traitement ? Zak… Tu vas finir par en mourir ! Et ce n'est pas ce que je désire… loin de là !" elle passa sa main sur son visage et essaya de se calmer…

*******

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Zak se laissa tomber sur le premier lit qu'il vit. Son sac était posé dessus, alors il commença à tendre le bras pour l'attraper mais, n'ayant plus aucune force, il le laissa retomber mollement sur le matelas.

"Tu veux prendre quelque chose dans ton sac ?" demanda Heero en s'approchant

"Mes… mes cachets…"

"Ils étaient dans ta poche. Le docteur les a gardé." Répondit le japonais

Zak secoua négativement la tête : "Non… pas ceux la… Les pilules jaunes… Au fond de mon sac…" répondit-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Heero se leva et ouvrit le sac pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Au bout d'un moment, il en sortit les fameuses pilules.

Il prit le bras du garçon allongé et l'emmena dans la salle de bain ou il lui donna un verre d'eau.

"Merci…" lâcha doucement Zak, en prenant le verre et les cachets. Heero le ramena ensuite s'allonger sur le lit.

Le garçon aux yeux cobalt le regarda quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir qu'il tremblait. : "Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as froid ?" demanda celui-ci.

"Mmm. A cause des cachets…" puis il se recroquevilla.

Heero s'asseya sur le lit de Zak et le prit dans ses bras en tirant la couverture sur eux.

"Pourquoi… tu fais… ça ?" demanda Zak en se tendant instantanément.

"Pour te réchauffer. Il faut que tu dormes, mais si tu n'as pas un minimum chaud, tu n'y arriveras pas." répondit Heero en resserrant son étreinte[5]

"Merci. T'inquiète, c'est juste… pour une nuit…" lui répondit le jeune garçon en se détendant quelque peu, avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Heero et de se serrer contre lui.

Heero rougit quelque peu et devint pensif : "Pourquoi je fais ça ?"– son regard se baissa sur Zak - "…probablement parce qu'il semble penser comme moi." Lui répondit une voix au fond de lui.

**********

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla le premier et, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il dut réfléchir quelques bonnes minutes afin de trouver une réponse à sa question : "Qu'est-ce que je fais avec un garçon dans un lit autre que le mien, et qui plus est, dans mes bras ?"

Finalement, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour tout se remémorer.

Au bout d'un long moment, Zak ouvrit les yeux à son tour et, comme Heero, s'étonna de sa place. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une courte réflexion qu'il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé.

"Bonjour. Merci de m'avoir servi de bouillotte cette nuit !"lui dit-il en se levant.

"De rien. Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Ouais. C'est comme je pensais, passager. C'est toujours comme ça." Il enleva les pinces qui tenaient son Bob et le posa sur la table de nuit.

"Le docteur t'a pris la potion que tu avais… Tu vas faire quoi ?" dit-il tout en observant les cheveux de son équipier…

"Elle va sûrement en faire une autre...."

"J'avais pas remarqué que t'avais les cheveux longs…" lui avoua Heero après avoir prit ses habits et s'être dirigé vers la salle de bain.

"C'est pour ça que je porte toujours quelque chose sur la tête." Sa brosse à cheveux passa tranquillement dans ses cheveux qui, détachés, lui arrivaient à la taille.

Heero le regarda quelques secondes et entra dans la salle de bain.

Zak retira à vitesse grand V ses vêtements et se changea pour mettre à la place un short en jean bleu foncé (s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse), et un débardeur blanc avec une chemise ouverte noire, sans oublier son bob qu'il remit pour cacher ses cheveux qu'il avait rattaché et remis à l'intérieur.

Heero le rejoignit bientôt et ils sortirent tous deux pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

**********

Lorsqu'ils jetèrent leur plateau, le docteur s'approcha d'eux et dit à Zak : "Zak, il faut que tu viennes avec moi."

"Je vois pas pourquoi !" riposta Zak sur un ton froid proche du soldat parfait.

Un homme arriva derrière lui et lui asséna un coup sur la nuque. Zak s'écroula alors par terre. L'homme le souleva alors et le porta sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Heero.

"Il faut lui faire des tests." Se contenta de répondre le docteur.

*******

Une fois à l'infirmerie, l'homme attacha Zak sur un siège en nouant des sangles autour de ses cuisses, ses chevilles, ses poignets, son cou, sa tête et son torse. Le docteur ouvrit alors un flacon et le plaça sous le nez de Zak qui se réveilla instantanément.

"Ca va pas recommencer ?!" grogna-t-il en essayant de bouger.

"Il faut recommencer… Désolée, je n'ai pas le choix."

Elle alluma un écran devant Zak, qui fut obligé de le fixer vu comme il était attaché, et lui fit une injection.

Pendant ce temps, Heero avait suivi la femme. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'infirmerie, des hurlements se firent entendre. Durant de longues minutes qui lui parurent des heures, les hurlements ne perdirent aucunement de leur intensité.

L'homme sortit de la pièce et s'en alla. Heero s'approcha de la vitre et observa ce qui se passait à l'intérieur…

Zak était pétrifié sur la chaise ou il est attaché. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune pilote… Le docteur lui fit une injection, et quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon ferma les yeux. 

Elle sortit pour rappeler l'homme qui revint aussitôt. Il porta alors Zak jusqu'à sa chambre, et repartit.

Heero le suivi de nouveau, jusqu'à sa chambre cette fois.

**********

Le docteur resta à côté de Zak jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Mais ce n'était plus le même garçon qu'il y avait quelques heures…

"Tu te sens mieux Zak ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Oui." Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa.

Elle lui tendit une autre potion et lui dit : "Si elle a des effets secondaires, tu viendras me prévenir ?"

"Oui." Il prit le flacon.

Elle passa sa main sur sa tête pour enlever son bob, et le posant sur la chaise, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux longs du jeune garçon pour enlever l'élastique qui les retenait. Une fois dégagés, elle y repassa sa main doucement.

Zak ne réagit pas. Il ne bougea pas, fixant à présent le vide.

"Maintenant repose-toi. Dans 3h tu devras piloter le DeadMorph pour la première fois. Il faut que tu sois en forme."

"Oui." Répondit mécaniquement le garçon avant de fermer les yeux.

Le médecin attendit quelques secondes, puis sortit après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front du jeune homme endormi.

A suivre… Valà !!! Fin du 1° chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! C'est bizarre, mais je sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre comme suite…. A l'origine, cette fic, c'est un rêve que j'ai fait, mais le pitit problème, c'est que je me suis réveillée avant la fin. ^^ 

Bon, maintenant, j'attends vos commentaires pour savoir si je continue ou pas… 

Et un grand merci à Sara-chan qui m'a complètement corrigé la fic, ainsi qu'à PPCU qui m'a également donné de très bon conseils que je vais mettre en pratique dès le prochain chapitre !!!!  Ainsi qu'à Hitto-sama que j'ai du pas mal embêter jusqu'à maintenant *very sorry*

De plus, un grand merci à Sailor digitale et à Lyx chan pour leur reviews sur ma première fic ! ^^

 [1] Désolée, j'ai pas encore réussi à me mettre aux Euros. Mais si vous voulez vraiment la somme en Euros, et bin ça fait : 7€62

[2] Petit hommage à Kineko pour sa fic « Les anges s'endorment dès qu'ils se posent »

[3] Duo : Celui qui crie OOC il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose… SHINIGAMI LIVE !!! Yeah !!!

      Natsu : J'aurais pas dit mieux moi même !

      Heero : -_- pauvre de moi… 

[4] Et encore un hommage ! ^^ Juré, c'est pas fait exprès. Cette fois, c'est de la fic « Boys to be boys to be girl » et c'est toujours de Kin.

[5] MAIS ARRETEZ DE CRIER OOC A LA FIN !!!!

Natsu : Aaaahhhh… Enfin ma première fic en plusieurs chapitres ! J'suis méga happy ! En plus, j'ai eu plein de supers professeurs qui m'ont aidés ! 

Quatre : Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'apparement, personne ne va souffrir dans cette histoire. Hein Natsu ?

Natsu : … _j'lui dit ou pas ?_

Quatre : Natsu ?

Natsu : Si tu le dis !

Duo : Juste une question : POURQUOI QU'ON ME VOIT QUASIMENT PAS ???????????

Natsu : T'es pas content Dudule ? Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il risque de t'arriver, jette un coup d'œil au cahier qu'est sur mon bureau…

Duo : * **prend le cahier et le feuillète*** O_O° Rassure moi… Dis moi que ce ne sont que des idées et rien d'autre !

Natsu : Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes quelques petites choses étant donné que tu vas vivre ici quelques temps…

Duo : _Je crains le pire…_ ..

Natsu : Sache, mon très cher Duo, que mes sentiments du moment, passent dans les fics que j'écris, aussi, comme je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme mentale en ce moment, sache que je suis désolée pour toi, mais je pense que… oups !

Duo : bin koi ?

Natsu : Y'A QU'A CAUSE DE TOI J'AI FAILLI FAIRE UN HORRIBLE SPOILER !!!!!!!!

Duo : C'est pas bien grave !

Natsu : ***paire de ciseau en main*** il me semble que tu tiens à ta natte Duo…

Duo : O.O     Ok ok ! J'me calme, j'arrête, mais pose ces ciseaux please !!!!!

Quatre : Natsu ?

Natsu : Vi Quatounet ?

Quatre : Pk k'on nous vois quasiment pas nous aussi ?

Natsu : Parce que je ne sais pas encore comment sera la suite. Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que vous apparaissiez tous bcp plus !!!! ***lumière*** J'ai trouvé !!!! En route pour la suite !!!!!^^

Heero : Dis moi Trowa… Est-ce que tu sais à quoi elle carbure à cette heure-ci ?

Trowa : ***regarde le bordel autour de l'ordi*** … coca, tisane, clope… O.o 

Heero : Natsu ? Me dis pas que tu fume…

Natsu : Ok ! Je ne te le dirais pas ! 

Heero : …

Natsu : Je plaisante. C'est le cendrier de mon père, avec SES mégots de clopes. Moi je fume plus.

WuFeï : Parce que t'a fumé toi ?

Natsu : Vi. Pour les deux jours du Brevet. Je stressais à mort !

WuFeï : Si t'avais été attentive à tes cours, t'aurais été sûre de toi et t'aurai pas stressée.

Natsu : Excuse-moi d'avoir changé 3 fois de collège en 6mois et d'avoir eux de supers problèmes familiaux !

WuFeï : oh… je suis désolé… je savais pas…

Natsu : C'est pas grave, c'est du passé, mais si on pouvait oublier un peu ça, se serait super.

Heero : Dis, tu crois pas qu'il faudrai que tu ailles te coucher ?

Natsu : Pas fatiguée. Et puis j'ai encore un truc à faire.

Duo : C'est koi ?

Natsu : Tu verras…

Trowa : Tu devrai aller te coucher.

Natsu : l'est quelle … ? 00h36 !!!!! Oh punaise ! j'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Quatre : On a vu. Maintenant, dodo tout le monde !

Natsu : J'ai presque fini, je vous rejoins dans 2 minutes !

Duo : Un conseil : si tu veux pas te retrouver avec une tête de détérée demain matin (ou plutôt tout à l'heure), évite de rester sur le pc toute la nuit comme le fait Hee-chan.

Heero et Natsu : Duo no baka !

Duo : mais oui, moi aussi je vous aime !

Natsu : _° 


	2. Aide moi à vivre 2

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux (+ du yaoi, mais c'est pas vraiment pour ce chapitre)

Auteur : Natsu ou Natsuko, comme vous voulez. ^-^

Couple : pas envie de faire de spoiler, alors vous verrez par vous-même.

E mail : WolfyNatsu@aol.com

Disclaimer : au risque de me répéter tout au long des chapitres à venir, les persos sont pas à moi, sauf ceux qui sont pas dans la série GW. Et pas la peine de me faire de procès, je me fais pas de pépètes avec alors la seule chose que vous pourriez gagner de mwa, c'est mon nounours favori en pleine poire.

Note : ********** Trou dans le temps.  ***** signifie un changement de lieu.

_Sailor Digital : Merci pour tes reviews, t'es la première à m'en avoir fait ! ^o^  Sara-chan : Merci koupine pour tout tes précieux conseils !!!! gros bisou !^^ PPCU : Un grand merci à toi aussi, tu es également un très bon prof ! Hitto-sama : Merci d'avoir mis ma fic dans ton site, et merci pour ce que tu as fait ! ^^_

Aide-moi à vivre Session 2 

Heero la regarda s'éloigner et, après s'être assuré que le docteur était vraiment parti, entra dans la chambre.

Il s'asseya sur le lit, à côté du jeune homme endormis et passa sa main sur son front. Zak ouvrit les yeux, le temps de le regarder, puis se tourna sur le côté pour les refermer aussitôt.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu te faire pour que tu ai hurlé comme ça ? Comment a t-elle fait pour te terroriser à ce point quand tu étais attaché ?" demanda doucement Heero

-"J'ai désobéi, alors j'ai été puni". Répondit-il "Maintenant, laisse moi dormir."

Heero le regarda longuement, et sortit de la pièce. Le docteur repassa à ce moment là. Heero n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver.

-"Ou était tu ? Ton mentor te cherche… Il veut que tu le rejoignes dans son labo."

-"D'accord." Répondit le soldat parfait, avant de se mettre en marche, le docteur sur les talons.

**********

-"Pouvez vous nous laisser… ? Je dois lui parler à propos du combat de tout à l'heure." Expliqua J.

Setsuna s'inclina et sortit.

-"Assied-toi et regarde bien l'écran." Ordonna calmement le professeur.

Heero s'exécuta sans rien dire.

Une fois les techniques et les nouvelles armes vu, le prof arrêta la K7.

-"Je vais devoir me battre contre Zak… Pourquoi ? Il n'a encore jamais piloté son Gundam…"

Le prof se tourna vers lui et, tout en se grattant la tempe avec son bras artificiel, lui répondit : "Tu es dans le vrai, il n'a jamais piloté son Gundam. Il l'a découvert en même temps que toi. Cependant, il possède une arme qui le fait devenir meilleur que toi." Expliqua t-il brievement.

-"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda le japonais en se levant de sa chaise.

Le prof se tourna vers son « élève » "Tu as appris qu'il s'entraînait depuis 5ans à faire fusionner son esprit avec ce qui l'entourait… Et bien s'il a fait ça, c'est pour pouvoir fusionner avec son Gundam le moment venu, et ainsi, faciliter la maniabilité de son Gundam."

Heero ne bougea pas, écoutant avec attention ce que lui disait son mentor. Le soldat parfait avait regagné sa place dans la tête de Heero, et même la position qu'il avait à ce moment là, ne laissait pas douter qu'il était vraiment parfait.

-"D'après ce que j'ai compris, son entraînement à été similaire au tien. C'est pour ça que vos caractères sont semblables. Il est donc possible que tu t'entendes mieux avec lui, qu'avec les autres." Continua J.

Heero prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir "Professeur… Hier, Setsuna lui a demandé de là suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie et quand elle l'a ramené, il n'était plus lui-même. Quand j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il avait fait, il m'a répondu que le docteur l'avait puni car il avait fait une bêtise…" raconta le japonais.

Le prof le regarda sans rien dire.

-"Je comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a puni, il n'a rien fait !" s'exclama le soldat parfait, qui en cet instant, avait perdu une bonne partie de son attitude parfaite.

Le prof posa sa main naturelle sur l'épaule du jeune japonais "Je suis au courant. Mais il faut que tu gardes ça pour toi." Répondit le vieil homme cybernisé.

-"Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?" Continua le pilote aux yeux cobalt, avec de la colère dans la voix.

Le prof soupira"Je vois qu'il n'y aura pas moyen de te faire oublier ça, et puis… ce n'est pas vraiment dérangeant que tu le saches… donc je vais répondre à ta question. Zak n'a pas vraiment connu ses parents naturels, et c'est Setsuna qui l'a trouvé. Mais il était quasiment mort. Il s'était ouvert les veines, et semblait s'être battu…  Elle là alors emmené avec elle, et s'en est occupé jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Mais quand il s'est réveillé, il s'est révélé être très violent, et rapidement, il a réussi à s'enfuir, après avoir saccagé tout le laboratoire à l'aide d'un pouvoir étrange… Elle s'est alors lancée à sa poursuite afin d'en apprendre plus sur lui, et quand elle l'a retrouvé, il s'était jeté d'un immeuble et avait des blessures très graves, sans compter qu'il était dans un comas profond… Elle l'a alors ramené et l'a soigné de nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle a fait appel à moi pour que je lui vienne en aide. Nous avons alors fabriqué une machine qui permettait de lire dans les esprits, et grâce à ça, avons découvert pourquoi il essayait de se suicider. Mais ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'est que Zak avait le pouvoir de contrôler son esprit et son corps, et ainsi, il s'est mis en léthargie, et a arrêté volontairement les battements de son cœur [1]. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à le ramener. Quand il s'est réveillé, il s'est montré de nouveau très violent " il lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un petit sourire "Comme toi quand je t'ai trouvé !" puis il continua son récit en reprenant son sérieux "Setsuna et moi nous sommes alors rapidement aperçus qu'il ferait un excellent pilote d'armure mobile. De plus, elle souhaitait l'aider à développer ce pouvoir qu'il possédait. C'est pour ça qu'elle a créé le programme de punition, comme Zak l'appel : il permet à celui qui le voit d'oublier tout sentiment, quel qu'il soit, et de devenir un soldat parfait dénué de tout sentiments humain."

Heero bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Ne lui faisant pas face directement, son mentor n'aperçus pas le regard haineux que le soldat lui lançait.

-"Elle a alors commencé à l'entraîner, sans lui dire ses vrais intentions. Et il s'est révélé que le garçon possédait un potentiel énorme de concentration. En peu de temps, il a été capable de faire fusionner son esprit avec tous les métaux. Et au bout de 3 ans, il a même réussi à prendre possession du corps d'un être humain. Mais sa masse musculaire n'était pas très développée et donc, Setsuna m'a demandé de l'opérer afin de modifier son corps." Continua J, puis son regard se posa sur Heero "Le procédé a été le même que pour toi : Son squelette ainsi que ses muscle ont étés renforcés et développés, mais elle m'a aussi demandé de lui implanter une puce dans le cerveau. Puce qui permet de le contrôler afin qu'il n'en fasse pas qu'à sa tête, ce qu'il faisait toujours." Acheva d'expliquer le vieil homme.

Le jeune japonais avait baissé les yeux et regardait par terre. _La douleur que j'ai ressentis à mon réveil était inhumaine, et je ne supportais plus qu'on me touche… Il m'a fallu presque 1an pour assimiler cette douleur… Comment a-t-il fait pour passer ça ?_ se demanda t-il.

-"C'est parce que vous êtes semblables que tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes, mais… Toi aussi tu as connu le programme de punition. Mais contrairement à lui, tu l'as assimilé tout de suite, et je n'ai pas eu besoin de te le faire vivre une seconde fois. Alors que Zak l'a subit énormément de fois…" lâcha t-il.

_Ce sont des monstres qui nous ont pris en charge… _songea Heero 

-"Maintenant, je te demande de garder ça pour toi. Et sur ce, nous allons nous rendre vers ton Gundam car il est presque l'heure." Dit alors J en ouvrant la porte.

Heero le regarda et se contenta de le suivre sans rien dire.

*****

Arrivé auprès du Wing Zero, Heero s'accrocha à la corde qui lui permettait de se rendre dans le cockpit, et l'escalada. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il s'asseya dans le siège de pilotage, et commença à préparer le Wing quand quelque chose attira son attention.

A l'autre bout du hangar, Zak montait dans son Gundam, en tenant le docteur par la taille. Seulement… Il montait par la voie des aires… Sans corde, ni ascenseur…

-"C'est grâce à ses pouvoirs qu'il fait ça ?" demanda le japonais à son mentor, qui était resté à bas du robot.

-"Oui. C'est une de ses capacités je pense… Bien que je n'ai pas été mis au courant." Répondit-il sur un ton admiratif.

*****

Zak s'installa dans le siège de pilotage, le docteur commença à lui montrer les commandes, en lui expliquant à quoi elles servaient, puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle descendit par la corde, laissant là le jeune garçon.

Heero ferma le sas et parla à travers le moniteur : "Je suis prêt."

-"Prêt." Répondit automatiquement Zak.

*****

Heero se dirigea vers la sorti, Zak le suivant de près.

_C'est incroyable que pour une première fois, il arrive aussi bien à faire bouger son armure…_  Observa le pilote de Wing après avoir observé son "adrversaire"__

La voix du docteur Setsuna se fit alors entendre : "Heero, je te demande de ne pas retenir tes coups." Lui demanda-t-il.

-"Bien, mais il risque de finir en mauvais état… Et c'est vraiment bête d'abîmer nos armures pour un combat d'essaie…"

Le prof prit alors la parole "Heero, obéis-lui. Vos armures seront modifiées demain de toute façon, alors vas-y sans retenue."

*****

Heero se mit en position d'attaque, et Zak en fit de même, pourtant, c'est celui-ci qui attaqua le premier.

Le Wing s'écarta juste à temps pour esquiver un coup qui l'aurait envoyé au tapis dès le premier round. De ce fait, esquivant Zak, il contre-attaqua celui-ci.

Le DeadMorph s'envola alors dans les aires, suivit de peu par Wing, mais ce fut pour créer un tourbillon autour de lui. Wing s'écarta quand il s'aperçut que le DeadMorph avait disparu, et jeta son regard partout en même temps alors qu'il redescendait au sol. Soudain, un cheval géant se rua sur lui et le propulsa au sol, le martelant de coup de patte. Wing réussi à le repousser, mais ce n'est que pour le voir se transformer en homme oiseau. Celui-ci se rua une nouvelle fois sur le Wing sans lui avoir laissé le temps de se reprendre, et lui donna des coups, avant de le faire décoller et de le lâcher en plein ciel.

Il fallu un certain temps pour que Heero comprenne que le cheval, l'homme oiseau et le DeadMorph était la même chose, ou plutôt, la même armure…

Wing sortit alors ses ailes ainsi que son canon et commença à tirer sur l'armure adverse.

Mais le DeadMorph possédait lui aussi ses armes, et lorsqu'il sortit son épée de feu, il projetait visiblement d'en finir avec le Wing.

Heero se battit tant bien que mal, et réussit enfin à mettre à terre Zak. Mais celui se releva aussitôt et continua l'attaque lancée peu auparavant…

Wing se fit couper un bras alors qu'il enfonçait son épée dans la poitrine de DeadMorph. Mais celui-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi facilement et sortit un canon de sa poitrine. Wing se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le temps de l'esquiver, alors, dans une ultime tentative, il coupa le bras gauche de DeadMorph.

**********   

Le Wing était complètement hors circuit… Heero sortit de son Gundam et sauta à terre. Son regard se porta alors sur DeadMorph… Il attendit quelques secondes, mais Zak ne sortit pas…

Alors que Heero commençait à grimper sur le DeadMorph, les profs et le docteur arrivèrent, suivis des autres G-Boys.

Heero, une fois en haut, essaya d'ouvrir la porte sans succès.

-"Ouvre toi maudite armure ! " cria-t-il à bout de patience, et sans savoir comment, l'armure lui répondit  "Identification vocale de Heero Yuy. Ouverture du sas."

Heero découvrit alors Zak complètement inconscient, et couvert de blessures avec une hémorragie à l'épaule. Il déchira son tee-shirt et lui fit un pansement de fortune pour freiner l'écoulement du sang, et le porta dans ses bras quand il le descendit du Gundam.

Le docteur courut alors vers lui "Mince ! J'aurai dû m'en douter… Heero, emmène le dans le camion ! Il faut absolument le soigner !" lança-t-elle en prenant le pouls de son protégé, pendant que tous se dirigeaient vers le camion qui les avaient amenés.

Heero s'exécuta et garda le jeune homme inconscient sur lui tout le long du voyage, sans cesser de se poser des questions _C'est vraiment bizarre comme il réussissait à maîtriser son armure… et comme il l'a transformé. Je n'aurai jamais crû ça possible… _ il regarda le jeune français _Pourquoi as t'il été blessé … ? Son armure le protège pourtant…_

Le japonais fut sorti de ses songes par le bruit de la porte du hangar qui s'ouvrait.

Rapidement, tous descendirent et Heero s'empressa d'amener Zak à l'infirmerie. Il hésita à le laisser avec le docteur, mais cette fois, Sally allait être avec eux.

Son propre mentor s'approcha de lui "Vous avez vraiment fait un combat remarquable ! J'ai bien fait de le tester avec toi. Désormais, c'est avec toi qu'il s'entraînera !" s'exclama celui-ci avec une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

-"Comment se fait-il qu'il ait été blessé ? Il était pourtant protégé de son armure, comme moi… alors pourquoi ?" demanda le jeune garçon aux yeux cobalt.

J se retourna sur son siège "C'est parce que Zak avait fusionné avec son armure… Tous les dégâts que tu as infligé à son armure on été prises pour des blessures physiques par son esprit." Expliqua celui-ci.

-"Alors j'aurai pu le tuer !" s'exclama le pilote de Wing avec plus de dureté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le prof baissa la tête et s'asseya "En réalité, c'est ce Zak voulait… mais Setsuna l'a empêché de pousser trop dans le combat. Sinon, pour réussir dans son entreprise, il aurait très bien pu te faire encore pire. Mais il voulait que tu arrives à le tuer. C'est la seul chose qu'il veuille. Et à travers le combat, il aurait pu facilement faire passer ça pour un accident, mais son mentor a compris que ce qu'il faisait était trop dangereux, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a contraint à arrêter de faire ça." Avoua-t-il.

Heero continuais découter son mentor parler, mais il avait sortit un couteau de sa poche et, discrètement, se coupais l'intérieur de la main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il remit son couteau dans son spandex et tendis sa main ensanglantée au vieil homme "J'étais tellement absorbé par le combat, que je me suis égratigné sans faire attention. Je ne peux pas faire mon rapport si j'ai la main couverte de sang, j'en mettrais partout sur mon portable." Lâcha-t-il, complètement pris dans ses pensées, et dans ce que venait de lui dire J.

Le prof leva la tête et le regarda avant de se lever "Viens avec moi, je vais arranger ça." Ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Le prof entra alors dans l'infirmerie et fit asseoir Heero sur le lit libre à côté du rideau. Il prit du désinfectant et l'appliqua sur la main du jeune japonais, à l'aide de coton.

Le prof s'éloigna alors de lui pour passer derrière, et revint au bout de quelques secondes avec Sally : "Il faudrait lui recoudre la paume… Vous pouvez le faire rapidement ?"

Sally regarda la main de Heero et retira la compresse qui cachait la blessure "Ouille… Oui en effet. Attend une minute Heero, que je prenne une aiguille et du fil." Lui  dit-elle en faisant une légère grimace.

-"Heero, il faut que je parle avec les autres professeurs et le docteur , alors tu peux vaquer à tes occupations tranquillement pour le moment." Ajouta J avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

-"Hnn..."

-"C'est toi qui l'a fait volontairement… J'me trompe ?" demanda la jeune femme en revenant.

-"Je sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour deviner quand on se fait mal accidentellement ou intentionnellement." Répondit le japonais avec un ton amusé.

-"C'est parce que tu veux savoir comment va Zak que tu as fait ça…"

Heero inclina la tête en guise de réponse "Le bras cassé, une hémorragie au niveau de l'épaule, 2côtes cassées, et un traumatisme à la tête ainsi que quelques contusions, des hématomes au visage, et un sabre qui lui ai passé à travers le corps... Hormis ça, il va très bien !" lui expliqua Sally avec un ton légèrement sévère, mais très attendrie. " Je suis contente que tu lui portes un peu d'intérêt. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Trowa et Duo qui pouvait réellement te faire réagir…" ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire discret.

-" Je vois pas du tout ce que Maxwell vient faire dans cette histoire !" répondit-il un peu énervé. " Y'a moyen que j'aille le voir après ?"

Sally prit le temps de le recoudre et lui appliqua un bandage sur la main et une partie du poignet "Tu peux aller le voir maintenant !" finit-elle par lui répondre quand elle eut fini.

-"Merci Sally." Fit la japonais avant de passer derrière le rideau.

Le garçon aux yeux cobalts regarda le jeune français. _Il dort…_

-"Je suis désolé pour les blessures que je t'ai infligé. Si j'avais su que tu ressentais la douleur de ton Gundam, je n'aurai pas…" lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-"Ne t'excuse pas. C'est pas la peine. Il aurait bien fallu que je sois blessé un jour de toute façon, tu crois pas ?" répondit Zak en ouvrant les yeux.

-"Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon de commencer."

-"Setsuna arrive. Tu ferais mieux de partir, si elle te voit, elle risque de te faire des réprimandes, et venant de sa part, c'est vraiment chiant." Déclara soudain le garçon aux mèche blanches. 

"Ouais. Alors repose-toi." Répondit le japonais.

-"Je vais essayer… Par contre, je voudrai te demander un service : Quand je reviendrai, je veux que tu me donnes un bon coup de poing, ok ?"

Le jeune japonais se retourna et lui demande : "Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?"

Zak se mit à bailler :" Parce que quand je reviendrai, j'aurai encore été puni, et à vrai dire, c'est pas super de pas se souvenir de ce que tu ressens."  il ferma les yeux  "Et pas la peine de me dire le contraire, je sais que tu as vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Mais s'il te plaît, garde le pour toi. Déjà que t'es pas sensé être au courant, alors si les autres le sont, je suis mort." S'exclama-t-il.

-"T'inquiète, ça reste entre nous. Maintenant tu dors, compris ?"

Zak referma les yeux, et comme un enfant qui obéirait à ses parents, se rendormit illico.

En effet, comme le jeune homme l'avait dit, le docteur arriva au moment ou Heero sortait de l'infirmerie

-"Ton mentor veut te voir, il est avec les autres professeurs…" déclara le docteur.

Heero, avait remis son masque du perfect-soldier, avança devant elle "Bien." Répondit-il avec une voix froide.

Une fois devant son mentor, Heero redevient aussi froid que de la glace.

-"Qu'à dit Sally à propos de ta blessure ?"

-"… Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas trop m'en servir pendant quelques jours… les points de soutures pourraient craquer…"

Le prof abandonna alors sa main, et, surprit Heero "As-tu pu voir comment allait Zak ?" demanda-t-il avec un air… soucieux ?

-"Vous ne m'en aviez pas donné la permission…" répondit le perfect soldier avec étonnement.

Son mentor revient alors devant lui et le fixa dans les yeux à travers ses lunettes bioniques[2]" Et bien tu en as la permission désormais ! Tu peux aller le voir quand tu veux ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ma permission !" déclara-t-il en lui faisant face.

Heero, tellement surpris cette fois, ne peut camoufler un léger trouble qui faisait surface "Comment ça se fait que vous me laissiez aller le voir alors que ce n'est pas pour une mission ?" demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement moins assurée.

Le professeur se passa la main naturelle sur la tête "Zak et toi êtes très proches, autant physiquement que mentalement. Je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème si tu restes avec lui. De toute façon, il est beaucoup mieux que cette espèce de fille manquée qu'est ce garçon à la natte !" ajouta celui-ci.

-"Cette fille manquée est mon meilleur ami…" Heero n'avait pus s'empêcher de lui répondre d'un ton froid. Après tout, Duo était désormais son ami, et il refusait que quiconque se moque de lui, même s'il devait bien l'avouer, l'américain était réellement un baka.

Le professeur se retourna, mais loin de s'énerver comme l'attendait le soldat parfait "N'empêche qu'à cause de lui, tu vas finir par perdre tes réflexes de soldat. Mais ce n'est pas surtout pour ça que je te permets ça… C'est surtout que je suis inquiet pour elle…" il prononça cette dernière phrase si doucement sur un ton si bas, que Heero ne fut pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Le prof continua quelques seconde sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il disait  "Zak à un tel caractère, que Setsuna est souvent obligée de là remettre à sa place. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne s'y prend pas comme il faut. Et maintenant, à cause de ses manières, Zak portera à vie les punitions qu'elle lui à infligée… là marquant par l'occasion dans sa chair." puis soudain, il y eu le bref retour à la réalité, et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Sans chercher plus loin, il poussa Heero en dehors de son bureau et referma la porte "Maintenant, repose-toi. Demain, tu devras te préparer pour infiltrer une nouvelle base de Oz. Tu auras les détails demain matin à la première heure."

*****

Heero se laissa pousser en dehors de la pièce, complètement déconnecté de son propre corps.

Enfin bref, son mentor lui donnait l'autorisation de veiller sur Zak, et il décida que puisqu'il en avait le droit, il allait bien en profiter. Surtout que lui aussi était inquiet… et même plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer…

A suivre… 

· **Sara-chan :** Natsuuuuu! Je vais te tuer! * OMAE O KORESU Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette dernière phrase? Heero est à Duo!!! Dis-moi, tu vas pas tourner çà en Heero+Zak? Dis-moi que çà va être un 1+2 plizzzzz! Comment tu peux me faire çà à moi, une fanatique de 1x2?!!!

· **Natsu :** *rire sadique* hin hin hin… ! Tu verras par la suite, mais je te rappel quand même que je suis moi aussi une fan du 1+2+1, et de plein d'autres choses encores… hin hin hin … ! 

· **Sara-chan : **Pourquoi on voit pas souvent Dudu? Et POURQUOI il est avec cette $%à& de Hilde? Autant mettre Relena avec 

· 

Heero! Eh! J'ai une idée, tu pourrais envoyer Hilde en Sibérie, ou bien la tuer, ou tu pourrais… 

**Heero: l'écoute pas Natsu, elle a pété un câble. Ce doit être une trop grande exposition aux fics 1x2x1. Moi, je trouve très bien Zak.**

**Duo: Hee-channnnnnn! Comment t'as pu me faire çà? **

**Heero:-regard qui tue- Et toi, t'étais pas en train d'embrasser Hilde?   **

**  Natsu :** Bon ! On se calme les tits nenfants et on écoute la suite. Déjà, si vous aviez écouté, vous auriez entendu que je suis à    fond dans le 1x2 power, donc, on si vous avez unesprit de déduction un tant sois peut développé, vous en déduisez quoi ?                                       Allez, réfléchissez bien… 

**  Duo :** -tout sourire- Ca veut dire qu'on va l'avoir notre 1x2 ? ^o^

**  Natsu **: Oh mais qu'il est intelligent ce garçon !**__**

· **Sara-chan :** Bon sérieusement, qu'est ce qui va arriver à Zak? Il m'a l'air plutôt bizarre. **-Réfléchit****- Oh je sais je sais! Je le dis? ****__**

· **Natsu :** Dis toujours… mais à l'oreille ! Pas envie que le zigoto à la natte le sache.**__**

· **Duo :** -regard de la mort- C'est qui le zigoto ?**__**

· **Heero :** T'arrête de me piquer mon regard ?!**__**

· **Duo **: Vi m'amour ! ^^**__**

· **Heero :** -pas convaincu- Mouais…**__**

· **Sara-chan :** Bzz… bzz… *nan, c'est pas une mouche qui vole !!!* Alors ? J'ai raison ?__

**  Natsu :** Vi !!!! T'as tout bon ! Mais tu sais pas comment ça va être tourné ! ***rire plus que sadique*** Niark niark niark !!!**__**

[1] En fait, je voulais mettre ça parce qu'à l'âge de 4ans ça m'est arrivé. Par contre, quant à savoir le pourquoi du comment, j'en sais rien du tout. Le seul truc que mon père m'a dit, c'est que j'avais pas voulu manger quand c'est arrivé. -_-

[2] Vous appelez ça comment vous ?


	3. Aide moi à vivre 3

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux (+ du yaoi, mais c'est pas vraiment pour ce chapitre)

Auteur : Natsu ^-^

Couple : Allusion 3x4, 2xH, 5+S, 1+2, oh et puis vous verrez au fur et à mesure…

E mail :  WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : Les persos, pas à moi, mais ils habitent chez moi pour le moment ! ^^ 

Pitti mot de mwa : Coucou ! Je peux pas dire que ce soit ma première fic, mais la deuxième, alors soyez clément. Sur ce, bonne lecture !!! ^^ 

Note : **********  signifie un changement de moment. ***** signifie un changement de lieu.

Naëlle : T'inquiète, je vais faire mon possible pour écrire la suite rapidement ! ^^  Sara-chan : Valà le chapitre 3 !!!! J'attends tes reviews et tes idées pour la suite ! ^^ PPCU : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça va droit au cœur !

Aide-moi à vivre Session 3 

Il faisait nuit depuis un certain temps quand une porte s'ouvrit. Une ombre noir passa dans les couloirs de la base, et, sans bruit, elle se faufila dehors.

La nuit était sombre, et la lune n'en était qu'à son deuxième quartier. Pas un seul nuage ne venait cacher le ciel, et de nombreuses étoiles faisaient timidement leur apparition, pour finalement, briller de milles feux.

L'ombre se glissa sur la falaise qui surplombait la mer, et tranquillement, elle s'asseya par terre, le visage levé vers les étoiles…

« C'est tellement dommage que les gens ne prennent plus le temps de vous regarder… Vous êtes tellement belles ! On ne peut pas vous voir depuis les colonies… Celles que l'on voit là bas ne sont que de pâles copies… Les gens de la Terre ne savent pas quelle chance ils ont … » l'ombre se tût un moment et repris « Pourrez vous un jour me la rendre…, ma seconde moitié ? Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant… Je ne veux pas rester ici, mais tant que cette puce se trouvera dans ma tête, je ne pourrai pas me permettre de désobéir. La douleur physique n'est rien, mais mon esprit, lui, souffre atrocement, et doucement, il se meurt, dans cette cage d'argent ou il est emprisonné depuis si longtemps… » sa voix était mélancolique, et emplie de tristesse… Doucement, l'ombre se replia sur elle-même, et laissa court aux larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux, brouillant sa vision… 

Les étoiles brillaient plus que jamais, et semblaient vouloir réconforter la personne si triste, qui venait leur rendre visite… Mais elles ne pouvaient se contenter que de rassurer cette personne, en montrant simplement qu'elles étaient là…

**********

Le soleil se leva lentement, éclairant sur son passage, l'ombre qui s'était endormis sur la falaise… Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux, et essuya ses larmes qui avaient continuées de couler, avant de se lever et retourner de là ou elle venait…

*****

Une main bougea… Une paupière s'agita… Des lèvres murmurèrent des mots incompréhensibles…

Les yeux s'ouvrirent, la pupille était dilatée, et l'on pouvait y lire de la terreur si on prenait quelques secondes pour les observer…

Une main apaisante se posa sur l'épaule de celui qui venait de se réveiller… Elle semblait forte et douce à la fois. Mais pas seulement ça… elle semblait familière aussi…

Le cœur calma ses tambours qui avaient entamés à un rythme effréné, une mélodie qui raisonnait dans sa tête, pour reprendre un rythme plus doux, discret…

La respiration saccadée redevins lente et régulière tandis que les pupilles reprenaient une taille normale.

Sa main se leva pour essayer d'enlever le voile présent devant les yeux, mais une autre l'attrapa et la remis en place.

De lui même, le voile s'estompa, laissant place à un rayon de lumière perçant. Quelques secondes… les yeux s'habituaient à l'éclairage de la pièce.

Une main se pressa sur son front, relevant sa température. Et une voix se fit entendre autour de lui… Légèrement aigue, et rapide à la fois. Il connaissait cette voix. Une voix qu'il haïssait, mais qu'il appréciait en même temps. Une voix qu'il voudrait faire taire, mais qu'il regretterait aussi. Après tout, n'était-ce pas cette voix qui l'avait ''sauvé'' de la rue ? …Sauvé, ou plutôt, emprisonnée. 

Cette voix ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille, mais elle avait pris soin de lui. Elle l'avait également puni souvent… trop souvent… et s'était aussi permis de modifier son corps, comme s'il était une vulgaire expérience… Seulement, il n'était pas seul dans cet endroit… 

FLASHBACK… 

Un garçon d'environs 13 ou 14 ans se trouvait là aussi… Il était légèrement plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, les yeux bleu nuit, les cheveux châtain clair attachés en queue de cheval courte, et physiquement, malgré son âge, il était déjà bien musclé. Il portait un simple débardeur avec un pantalon large qui semblaient neuf… Contrairement à lui, brun, les cheveux longs, les yeux marrons clair avec des éclats verts, et ses habits déchirés et ensanglantés de partout… Pourtant, le garçon qui était là ne s'en était pas soucié et était venu près de lui avec un grand sourire « Salut ! Je m'appel Night et j'ai 13ans ! Et toi ? » avait-il dit pour se présenter. Ne sachant quoi répondre, son cadet resta d'abord silencieux, puis fini par lui répondre « Je n'ai pas de nom… Je sais seulement que j'ai 12ans… » lâcha-t-il en regardant les mains de son aîné.

« Tu n'as pas de nom ? Alors je vais t'en trouver un bien, tu peux me faire confiance ! » Avait-il dit en gardant son sourire. « Zak ! C'est comme ça que tu t'appelleras maintenant ! T'en pense quoi ? » avait-il dit en se penchant un peu pour voir sa tête.

« C'est bizarre…, mais j'aime bien. » lui répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Super ! Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre ! » lui répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

Zak resta surpris devant tant d'enthousiasme, mais fini par serrer la main qui était tendue vers lui. « J'en suis certain. » lâcha-t-il doucement.

FIN DU FLASHBACK… 

La main s'était retirée, et il était désormais seul dans la pièce.

La solitude… Cette amie qui avait voulu lui tenir compagnie pendant si longtemps… Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il devait mourir.

Son regard se posa sur son poignet qu'il souleva doucement. Une croix était tatouée sur la surface intérieur. Ou plutôt, une manière de camoufler de vieilles cicatrices… « Je n'ai pas eu mal quand je t'ai créer… Pourtant, ça n'a pas été le cas quand tu t'es refermée. Pourquoi faut-il que je vive ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici. Je suis prisonnier de mon propre corps, quelle triste fatalité… Avoir un corps et ne pas pouvoir s'en servir à sa guise. Que suis-je sencé faire alors… Continuer à faire le rôle du pantin ? » les yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant briller les éclats verts d'une couleur irréelle… Comme, des yeux de chats dans la nuit… « Ce sera bientôt fini ! Quand cette guerre aura pris fin, j'enlèverai cette chose dans ma tête, et personne ne me dictera plus ce que je dois faire. Fini le soldat ! Fini la marionnette ! Je pourrais enfin mourir… » ce furent les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive…

Une porte qui s'ouvre. Un garçon qui entre, et s'assied à côté du lit, attendant que le jeune blessé se réveille…

« Que veux tu Duo ? » demanda Zak sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Heu… Je venais voir si tu allais mieux… » répondit le pilote de DeathScyte, surpris que Zak soit déjà réveillé. « En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu serai réveillé… » avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Alors pourquoi est tu venu dans ce cas ? Pour parler à quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas te répondre ? » Zak avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait intensément.

Duo releva la tête et le regarda, avant de secouer la tête avec un petit sourire triste.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir, mais pour que tu sois triste, c'est que ça dois être important. » le jeune garçon essayait de s'asseoir dans son lit en prononçant ses paroles. Duo se leva et l'aida à s'appuyer contre l'oreiller et le mur, sans rien dire.

« Dit moi ce que tu as… Je ne veux pas m'infiltrer dans ta tête, libre à toi d'en parler ou pas. Mais si tu veux te confier, je suis là. » lâcha le jeune pilote en ne quittant pas des yeux le natté.

« En réalité… c'est un truc très bête en fait. » avoua Duo en riant nerveusement.

« Si c'étais si idiot que ça, tu ne serais pas dans cet état là… »

Duo baissa la tête « … j'ai envie de pleurer… »

« Alors pleure. Personne ne viendra t'en blâmer tu sais. »

« I…but…boys don't cry ! Boys never cry ! » cria presque Duo, en revenant, sans s'en apercevoir, à sa langue natale.

Zak le tira contre le lui avec son bras valide qu'il passa ensuite autour de ses épaules « Tu as raison Duo... Les garçons ne pleurent pas. Mais comme moi, Heero, Quatre, Trowa ou WuFeï, tu as été obligé de grandir trop vite, et ça, ce n'est pas négligeable. Tout le monde à le droit de laisser libre court à ses larmes un jour… toi le premier. Tu peux pleurer devant moi, je ne t'en blâmerai pas… » lui chuchota Zak doucement, alors qu'il avait mis la tête du jeune natté au creux de son cou.

Duo ferma lentement les yeux, et doucement, laissa libre court à sa mélancolie et à ses larmes, longtemps refoulées au plus profond de lui même. Des sanglots silencieux le poussèrent à se coller un peu plus contre le jeune français, et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, en le serrant de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis que ses larmes trempaient le tee-shirt de son camarade.

Zak ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Duo, sans se soucier de la douleur de ses côtes qui s'était réveillée. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de lire dans la tête de Duo… voir s'il pouvait l'aider à faire disparaître ce chagrin… Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit tellement mal que, sans s'en apercevoir, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'il s'appuyait un peu plus contre celui qui pleurait contre lui.

La fatigue les surpris tous les deux, et ils s'endormirent dans la position ou ils étaient, sans se lâcher… [1]

A suivre… 

BON ! Maintenant, j'attends les reviews ! Et désolée pour ce chapitre, l'est pas très long, mais c'est la rentrée, et j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire maintenant, alors sorry. Et maintenant là tout de suite… REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!

[1] Y-Y C'est moi qui écrit et c'est moi qui pleure… C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

         Duo : l'est sympa Zak de me consoler ! Mais je peux savoir pk je suis dans cet état ?

         Natsu : Tu verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, ça correspond plus à mon humeur du moment.

         Duo : comment tu fais pour être déprimée alors que t'écoute de la techno et du métal en ce moment ?

Natsu : Sais pas… tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai un super méga coup de cafard et que si j'étais seule, et bin ça fait longtemps que je serai en train de pleurer.

Zak : Tu veux un câlin ?

Natsu : Ze veut bien ! ^^

[2]Une note qu'à rien à faire là !!!Sorry, mais déjà, j'écoute de la zique pourris en ce moment, et en plus, faut que j'aille roupiller pour reprendre un rythme de sommeil normal pour la rentrée *il est… 00.01 Am. Cool… En plus jsui même pas faitigué… Dommage, mais au pieux quand même ! Good night !!!!!!! (je précise, je reprend l'écriture de la fic et nous sommes le 04 septembre, alors que la dernière fois que j'ai écris c'étais le 15 aout.)


	4. Aide moi à vivre 4

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux (+ du yaoi, mais c'est pas vraiment pour ce chapitre)

Auteur : Natsu  ^-^ 

Couple : Allusion 3x4, 2xH, 5+S, 1+2, oh et puis vous verrez au fur et à mesure…

E mail :  WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : Les persos, pas à moi, mais ils habitent chez moi pour le moment ! ^^ 

Pitti mot de mwa : Note : **********  signifie un changement de moment. ***** signifie un changement de lieu. _Blablabla_ sont les pensées des persos

Salut à tous ! Alors déjà, je suis désolée car ce chapitre aura vraiment mis du temps à venir, et en plus, il est vraiment pas bien long. Gomen. Mais les cours ont repris et j'ai vraiment plus beaucoup de temps. Cependant, promis, ce weekend, je me met au chapitre 5 !^^ (Enfin, si je trouve l'inspiration et si j'ai pas trop de devoirs. )Et aussi, t'tention aux ptites notes, elles sont archi débiles ! Z'êtes prévenus !^^ 

ReNote : Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme une séquelle du chapitre 3, mais il peut aussi être partie intégrante de l'histoire.

Naëlle : T'inquiète, je vais faire mon possible pour écrire la suite rapidement ! ^^  Sara-chan : Valà le chapitre 4!!!!  Je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que t'en pense ! et ze veux la suite de « Nuit Eternelle » ^^ PPCU : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça va droit au cœur ! Nicolina : Marchi pour ton compliment !^^ Moi aussi j'adore tes fics, et je suis impatiente de connaître la suite de « Je n'ai pas le droit »  Coraline : Merci pour tes messages, tu vois, je fais de mon mieux pour trouver la suite (parce qu'en fait, c'est pas vraiment le scénario  de départ…^^°) et aussi, j'ai pu d'inspiration… 

Désolée aussi car j'étais sensé poster ce chapitre hier, et du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps.

Bisous à tous !!!!

Aide-moi à vivre Session 4. 

 Une douleur se réveillait… elle se faisait insistante…

Mal. Il avait mal.

Les bras resserraient l'étreinte. 

Les côtes se réveillaient…

Il voulait hurler, mais la présence d'un garçon de son âge l'en empêchait… Ce garçon qui était venu le voir, et qui s'était mis à pleurer. 

Mais… ? Ce n'est pas lui qui pensait toujours « Boys don't cry » ?

Les paupières se levèrent lentement pour dévoiler des yeux marrons aux éclats verts…

_« J'ai mal au crâne… _instant de lucidité_ Ok…»_

Le jeune garçon à la natte bougea légèrement et, à son tour, ouvrit les paupières, et regarda son ''compagnon'' de sommeil [1]  avant de se relever et de s'incliner en souriant timidement.

« Good morning Zak. » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Bonjour Duo. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui… et toi ? Je t'ai pas trop gêné j'espère. » 

« Non, ça va. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'éleva dans la pièce, et l'américain repris son masque du joker bavard et enfantin, sous les yeux du jeune français, qui lui, reprenais son masque du soldat-presque-parfait-car-j'envoi-bouler-mon-supérieur-pépère.

« Dis moi Duo. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » demanda Zak sur un ton inquiet

« … oui. Ca va mieux. Je te remercie de m'avoir prêté ton épaule, c'est vraiment sympa. » lui répondit l'américain en souriant mélancoliquement.

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas allé auprès d'un de tes amis ? Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps… alors pourquoi est tu venu me voir, moi ? » demanda le pilote du DeadMorph.

« … »

« Duo ? »

« … Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que tu me connais mieux que les autres, et aussi… parce que je te considère déjà comme un ami… »

_« Quoi ? Il me considère comme un ami ? … »_ se demanda Zak « Je peux te poser une question ? »  lui demanda-t-il à haute voix.

« Bien sûr ! »

« … … qu'est-ce que c'est… un ami… ? » fit le jeune garçon en le regardant dans les yeux.[2]

Duo resta immobile… sont visage sembla prendre une expression jusqu'ici jamais vu sur son visage… : l'étonnement… Oui, je crois que c'était de l'étonnement…

« Un ami ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… ? » demanda le pilote natté, avec de la tristesse, perçant dans sa voix.

« Non. Je n'en ai jamais eu… »

« oh… mais pourquoi ? C'est dommage… »

 « Je n'avais pas le droit. Setsuna disait que, les amis mourraient un jour, ou sinon, ils finissaient par nous trahir et nous abandonner… »

Duo avait les yeux emplis de tristesse, cependant, il faisait de son mieux pour refouler ses larmes. _« Boys __don't__cry__ ! »_ se disait-il.

« Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes questions. Ca m'embêterai que tu te mettes à pleurer à cause de moi cette fois. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment… ? » demanda Duo, surpris.

Zak eut un petit rire « Aurait tu oublié que je suis un new type ? Je peut ressentir tes émotions, tout comme le petit blond aux yeux bleus. » lui répondit-il.

« J'y pensais plus… Mais tu sais, tu ne m'embête pas du tout, et puis, ce que je ressens, ce n'est rien d'autre que de la tristesse… »

« Pourquoi de la tristesse ? »

« Et bien, parce que ton enfance n'as pas du être très heureuse… »

« Tu me surprend Duo. Tu es vraiment différent de ce que dis le rapport sur ta personne… mais ça, je m'en étais déjà un peu rendu compte. »

« Ca fait plaisir !^--^ Merci ! D'ailleurs, faudra que je pique la disquette à Heero pour modifier mon dossier ! »

« Je pense que ce serait mieux !^^ »

Duo serra la main du jeune français et commença à partir vers la porte, mais il se retourna juste après avoir ouvert celle-ci « …Je ne peux pas te faire une description complète d'un ami, car chacun ressens à sa façon. Mais en ce qui me concerne, pour moi, un ami, c'est quelqu'un avec qui l'on se sent bien, quelqu'un qui nous connais bien, qui ne nous juge pas, qui est là pour les autres… quelqu'un avec qui l'on partage ses secrets, qui est attentif, quelqu'un que l'on aime beaucoup, avec qui l'on a envie de faire des choses… » lui dit le jeune natté, en triturant ses cheveux. 

« Comment tu fais pour rassembler ce que tu pense de l'amitié ? » demanda le pilote aux mèches blanche.

« Je pense tout simplement à ce que tu es pour moi. » répondit le pilote du DeathScyte [3]

« Mais comment fait tu pour ressentir ça alors que tu ne me connais presque pas ? » demanda sans le vouloir Zak.

« Je ne sais absolument pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai l'impression étrange de te connaître depuis longtemps… c'est tout… »

« Mmm… Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. »

« De rien. Et moi je te remercie encore pour ce que tu as fait. Maintenant, repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin. A plus tard. »

« A plus tard Duo… » répondit le jeune garçon au lit.

( A suivre…)

Bon !!! J'ai l'impression que personne m'a lu la dernière fois (ou presque), alors please, laissez moi un pitit review, ç fait toujours plaisir. Et aussi, ça motive pour écrire la suite. En plus, c'est pas long, ca prend 10 secondes.

[1] Désolée, mais je suis crevée et j'ai vraiment la flemme de chercher une autre expression. J'espère que tout le monde comprendra !^^°

[2] Zut, ch'ais pu ce que je voulais dire… Voulez que je vous dise un truc bête ? J'ai un copain qui ne savait pas ce que voulait dire « être amis avec quelqu'un » jusqu'à la rentrée. Pourtant, il a 17ans. La dernière fois qu'il est venu chez moi, il m'a dit qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup, mais qu'il savait pas ce que ça voulait dire… en gros, il cherche savoir à quoi correspondent ses émotions. (digne d'un manga j'vous dit !^^)

[3] Un grand pardon à tout le monde si ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça, mais j'ai vraiment la cosse d'aller ressortir les bouquins sur GW. Alors ba tan pis. 

Natsu : Ouahhhhh !

Zak : Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

Natsu : 2h30 pour écrire ça ? Misère !!!!!

Zak : je vois pas le problème… -_-

Natsu : Ce qu'il y a là, d'habitude je le fais en 30min au grand max. Enfin… d'habitude, j'suis pas dérangée quand je suis à l'ordi.

Zak : Juste une question, j'vais rester encore longtemps à l'hosto ?

Natsu : Nan ! Tu sors bientôt !

Zak : Cool !

Heero : Et moi, je reviens quand ?

Natsu : Bientôt !

Duo : Et moi, c'est quand que je vais tuer des ozzis ? Jm'ennui ferme. Heureusement que Zak m'a tenu compagnie.

Natsu : Bientôt ! Mais attends toi à souffrir.

Duo : La prochaine fois, je là ferme.


	5. Aide moi à vivre 5

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux , ooc ( à fond !!), yaoi

Auteur : Natsu  ^-^ 

Couple : Pas envie de faire des spoilers, alors vous verrez par vous même.

E mail :  WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : Nos kawai ptits bishous y sont pas à moi *snif* T-T

Note : **********  signifie un changement de moment. ***** signifie un changement de lieu.  _Blablabla_ sont les pensées des persos.

Blabla de l'auteur : Mangasmania : Merci pour ta review !bisou ! Nicolina : Valà la suite ! Je suis désolée, il est pas aussi long que je le voulais, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi. J'éspère avoir tes commentaires pour ce chapitre ci !^^ Naëlle : Je suis contente que tu trouve Zak mignon ! Et ta pas encore vu la suite !^^ Sara-chan : Vala ! Tu me dira ce que tu en pense ? Bonne chance pour la suite de 'Nuit Eternelle'. !!!

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !!^^

Aide-moi à vivre Session 5. 

« Pfou… J'ai pas envie de rester au lit… »

Resté seul dans la chambre, le jeune français se leva et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux modifications de son Gundam… en évitant bien sûr, que son mentor ne l'apprenne.

Gundam… Son Gundam...

« Ca fait tellement que je m'entraîne pour pouvoir en posséder un… mais maintenant, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est le cas… » le jeune français se leva et piocha dabs l'armoire pour prendre des vêtements.

« Zut ! Y sont fâchés avec les jeans ici ? » 

Après une intense réflexion, il décida de prendre le pantalon de survêtement et le débardeur qui se présentaient à lui, planqués au fin fond des méandres de l'armoire, et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir tranquillement de la chambre.

*****

« Zak ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es malade et est sensé être au lit en train de te reposer ! »

« Sally… Mes oreilles… Pitié… »

« Non ! Pas de pitié ! Tu es malades, alors tu retourne te reposer ! »

« Mais j'suis pas malade ! »

« Nan, t'es blessé ! Encore mieux ! »

« Pitié pour mes oreilles… »

Sally lui prit le bras et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, mais le jeune garçon pilla net [1].

« Sally. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu bouger. J'ai un trop plein d'énergie dont je voudrai me débarrasser, alors s'il te plaît, ne me renvoi pas me reposer… » fit Zak avec un air mortellement sérieux et implorant.

« Mais… ! Tu es blessé ! Il faut que tu te repose en attendant d'être guéris. Sinon, tu ne sera jamais en état… » protesta la doctoresse.

« Je n'ai plus mal, et mes blessures cicatrisent vite. Va demander à Setsuna mon dossier, tu comprendra. En attendant, laisse moi y aller s'il te plaît… « Fit-il avec une mine plus qu'implorante.

Sally l'observa quelques secondes.

« Et si ton mentor te voit, j'lui dit quoi moi ? »

« …Que je me suis fait la malle. » répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria la doctoresse.

Zak se boucha les oreilles « …ma tête… », avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

« T'inquiète, elle a l'habitude. »

« Comment ça ''l'habitude'' ? » rétorqua la jeune femme avec méfiance.

« A chaque fois que j'étais sensé être bloqué au lit, je me débrouillait toujours pour partir. Alors du coup, elle a l'habitude. »

Soupirant, Sally lui répondit « Bon… d'accord… je te laisse faire… Mais tu fais attention, tu ne te surmène pas trop, et tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi comme Duo ! Ok ? » demanda-t-elle, après lui avoir lâché le bras.

« D'accord. Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui, tu peux… » lui répondit avec réticence la jeune femme.

En guise de merci, le garçon aux mèches blanches lui fit un signe de tête et s'en alla.

**********

Certains des Sweepers s'affairaient sur le Wing depuis un moment, quand Zak entra dans le hangar.

Au fond de celui-ci, le DeathScyte, le Sandrock, le HeavyArms et le ShenLong, ainsi que son propre Gundam, reposaient, en attente d'une prochaine mission.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta devant chaque Gundam pour les observer quelques secondes.

_« Heero est partis en mission… Duo et Trowa aussi… Quatre et WuFei ne semblent pas être là…_

_mmm… Je peux toujours faire fuir les sweepers. Non…ce serait trop flag… » _Zak réfléchit quelques secondes « … je sais ! Je vais créer une illusion. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fais.

Le pilote du DeadMorph se dirigea vers son Gundam et s'arrêta devant lui. Il observa quelques secondes, immobile… puis il traça quelques signes avec sa main, sur le métal de l'armure…

Presque instantanément, le Gundam fut entouré d'un halo lumineux de couleur bleu.

Zak monta sur l'armure et entra dans le cockpit avec l'agilité d'une panthère, avant de se placer aux commandes.

« Comment on pilote avec ces trucs là ? Je sais le faire seulement avec mon esprit, pas avec les commandes. » un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, et il résolut de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour faire bouger l'armure.

Le DeadMorph se leva du siège ou il était, et se plaça en face de son emplacement initial.

« Bien ! L'illusion est parfaite ! » s'exclama Zak, après avoir observé le clone qui se trouvait à présent en face de lui.

Sans attendre qu'un des mécanos ne vienne, il fit face à la porte et, transformant son Gundam en cheval, il fila aussi vite que le vent à l'extérieur.

*****

« J ? Tu peux m'aider à préparer le nouveau médicament de Zak ? » demanda Setsuna en voyant le vieil homme aux lunettes bioniques.

« Il ne les supporte déjà plus ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Non… Son organisme n'arrive pas à l'assimiler… mais le pire, c'est qu'il refusait de m'en parler ! C'est parce que Heero là emmené à l'infirmerie que j'ai su, sinon… »

« Setsuna… Tu sais très bien qu'il t'as toujours cachés ses problèmes. Que ce soit physique comme mental… A chaque fois, il se soignait tout seul, et lorsqu'il voulait parler, c'est vers Night qu'il allait. »

« Je sais… mais il s'est renfermé depuis longtemps. »

« Depuis que Night s'est enfui. » continua le vieil homme.

« Oui… mais je n'y peux rien ! C'est lui qui est parti ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est poussé ! Bien au contraire ! Il était un très bon élément, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le perdre et … »

« Il s'est enfui. » Acheva J.

« Oui. Mais je n'ai pas tout perdu. Zak n'a pas réussi à le suivre. »

« Mais s'il avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu. »

Setsuna éteignit la plaque chauffant sous le bêcher [2] et fixa J « Que veux tu dire par là ? » demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » lui répondit-il simplement.

Setsuna prit le bêcher et versa son contenu sur le tas de tabac étalé devant elle.

« … il est resté parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix… » dit-elle d'une voix plus calme.

« Setsuna… Tu lui as volé son corps, et il est dépendant des médicaments que tu lui donnes. Il ne peut pas tenir plus d'une semaine sans eux. Comment veux tu qu'il puisse s'échapper ? » demanda J.

Setsuna resta interdite quelques secondes.

« …il a aidé Night à s'enfuir… »

S'il n'avait pas eu ses lunettes, ont aurait pu voir un sourire passer dans les yeux de J.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, tu comprendra les sentiments qui les liaient… » murmura t-il. « Et maintenant, que faut-il que je fasse pour t'aider ? Il me semble que tu as bien avancée ! »

J essayait de changer de sujet, et Setsuna, tellement plongée dans ses pensées, n'y fit pas attention, et enchaîna sur le domaine médicale.

_« Je ne peux pas me permettre de continuer à parler de ça. Sinon, je ne suis pas sur que j'arriverai à m'empêcher de gaffer. Setsuna à l'art et la manière de tirer les vers du nez aux gens._[3] _Et même si cette histoire remonte à quelques années, je pense qu'il est inutile qu'elle sache que j'ai joué un rôle important dans la fuite de Night._

**********

Ca faisait maintenant 1h que le jeune français déambulait parmi les montagnes, à la recherche d'un lieu ou il pourrait tester tranquillement, la commande manuelle de son Gundam.

« Bon. Le volcan couvre une superficie assez grande pour que je puisse faire des essais sans être vu. »

Il observa le poste de commande « Ca sert à quoi tous ces boutons… ? » Zak soupira en observant les diverses mannettes, les boutons, les écrans…

« J'aurai p't'être du demander à J de me faire une notice. – instant de réflexion- Nannnn !!! »

**********

Zak se laissa aller dans son siège, en même temps qu'il reconduisait DeadMorph à sa place, aux côtés des autres Gundam.

« Pfou… C'est vraiment génial ! Ca m'a permis d'éliminer mon stock d'énergie. Maintenant, reste à savoir si la vieille est venue me rendre visite… Si c'est le cas, c'est dommage pour moi. Mais de toute façon, j'ai pas l'intention de lui dire que j'ai été me balader tout l'après-midi. » 

_« Personne dans le hangar, c'est bon. »_

Zak se faufila silencieusement, avec son Gundam, et, après avoir fait disparaître le clone, il remit DeadMorph à sa place d'origine.

Sa facilité à monter et à descendre de son armure était épatante. Surtout quand on sait qu'il peut aussi léviter pour se rendre au même endroit.

Ses cheveux flottaient derrière lui…

_« Va falloir que je récupère mon bob. C'est vraiment gênant d'avoir les cheveux longs. »_

Il sortit un élastique de sa poche et se fit une queue de cheval rapide.

*****

Après avoir traversé toute la base, Zak se faufila tranquillement dans sa chambre, et remis son pyjama.

Sally passa le voir quelques minutes après.

« Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ? Tu ne t'es pas trop surmené j'espère. » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ça va très bien. _Si on omet le fait que je suis allé me balader avec mon Gundam tout l'après-midi._ » lui répondit le jeune garçon.

« Bon, alors c'est bon. Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, ton mentor à dit qu'elle passerait te voir d'ici peu. Repose-toi en attendant. »

« Zut ! J'ai pas envi de la voir ! » fut la seule réponse de Zak.

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna Sally.

« Parce qu'il va falloir que je remette mon masque. »

« Ton masque ?… mais ton masque de quoi ? » demanda –t-elle, complètement intriguée.

« … de celui du soldat… et qui n'a pas le droit de vivre… »

Zak se pencha à la fenêtre, et regarda dehors.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre, et que Setsuna et J apparaissent.

Zak se retourne, et, tel le soldat bien entraîné, se mit au garde à vous.

Sally resta pétrifiée, quand elle vit ses yeux… Tous sentiments s'y étaient effacé… pour ne laisser la place qu'à la froideur…

S'en était effrayant.

Voir comme le jeune garçon avait changé d'expression en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement…

« Sally, vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda J.

« Heu… Bien sur professeur. » bafouilla t-elle, avant de sortir de la pièce, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Zak.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait toujours son propre mentor.

Cependant… si Sally ne l'avait pas connu, elle aurait facilement crue que son regard était identique à celui de Heero… mais ça faisait un moment qu'elle le connaissait… et à ce moment là, elle aurait pu en mettre sa main au feu que, avant qu'elle ne sorte, le regard que Zak était bien plus froid et assassin que celui de Heero dans ses mauvais jours…

A suivre…__

Bon ! Maitenant, celui qui ose me dire que ce chapitre il est trop court, et bin je le prout ! D'abord… Bon, il est pas très long non plus, mais je peux pas faire mes cours en même temps que mes fics…Y-Y Donc bon, j'ai une TRES bonne excuse : j'ai des heures de cours pourries, une tonne de devoirs à faire, un jour et demi de repos par semaine, et tous mes copains et copines de bahus qui ont leure règles en même temps. Alors, je fais comme je peux. Quoique, je suis quand même vachement fière de moi parce que je l'ai écrit en 3 jours ce chapitre.

Sinon, comme d'hab, les reviews sont les bienvenus, alors pensez y !^^

[1] Gomen pour l'expression, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de réfléchir… fatiguée mwaaaaa…

[2] J'ai encore mon cour de chimie de ce matin en tête. En plus, pour une fois, c'était super intéressant !^^

[3] Niak niak niak !!!! [4][5][6][7][8][9][10][11][12][13][14]


	6. Aide moi à vivre 6

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux , ooc ( à fond !!), yaoi

Auteur : Natsu  ^-^ 

Couple : Pas envie de faire des spoilers, alors vous verrez par vous même.

E mail :  WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : Heero : On est pas à elle ! On appartient à Sunrise ! Natsu : Méssant… Y-Y

Note : **********  signifie un changement de moment. ***** signifie un changement de lieu.  _Blablabla sont les pensées des persos._

Blabla de l'auteur : Nicolina : Merci pour ton review ! T'inquiète, je vais faire des efforts pour écrire la suite rapidement ! ^^ Zorca : Merci d'avoir fait la bêta lecture de mes fics ! Je vais essayer de changer tout ce qui ne vas pas. Sara-chan : Ma Neesan !!!! C'est quand qu'on a la suite de « Nuit Eternelle » ? bonne chance pour tes études et essaye de pas trop crier la nuit !^^°

Désolée, il est court ce chapitre…* patapé please!* C'est pour ça que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite. *sort de son trou* Ca y est ? Z'êtes calmé ? Bon… maintenant, bonne lecture !^-^

Aide-moi à vivre

Session 6.

Lorsque Sally eut fermé la porte, J s'approcha du jeune français.

« Setsuna t'as préparé un nouveau médicament. Il faudra que tu nous dises tu  a le moindre problème avec. Tu veux bien ? » demanda le professeur.

Zak acquiesça, fixant toujours son mentor. Elle-ci s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un paquet de cigarettes [1].

« Tiens. Ce sera moins surprenant que tes cachets, et personnes ne devrait te poser de questions. »

Le jeune garçon , ne cessait de là dévisager…

« Tu as décidée de me rendre dépendant des cigarettes maintenant ? « fit-il en lui coupant la parole avec froideur.

« Non ! C'est juste plus pratique pour toi ! « s'exclama-t-elle, surprise du ton employé par son élève.

« Et bien je vois pas en quoi ! » répondit celui-ci, de plus en plus glacial.

J s'approcha de Zak t posa sa main sur sont épaule…

« Essai de te calmer Zak… Les cigarettes ne sont pas là pour te rendre accro, mais pour que tu puisse prendre les médicament plus discrètement… » lui dit-il calmement.

Le garçon, jusque là calme, s'écarta de la main apaisante du scientifique et recula brusquement.

« De toute façon, j'y suis déjà accro à cette saloperie ! Depuis que vous m'avez trouvé, vous e faites que ça, me bourrer de médicaments et de produits ! » hurla-t-il en jetant un regard assassin à son mentor. Finalement, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il cessa de réfléchir et lui sauta dessus, essayant de l'étrangler…

J eu le réflexe de l'écarter rapidement de Setsuna, et, bloquant ses bras dans son dos, il éloigna le jeune garçon d'elle.

Zak était tellement énervé qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de maîtriser son pouvoir… Toute sorte d'objets se mettait à exploser aux quatre coins de la pièce : le vase, les médicaments… même les vitres.

Il était fou de rage, hurlant des mots dans sa langue natale, avant de revenir à la langue commune de la base…

J, resserra sa prise

« Zak ! Calme toi ! La violence ne sert à rien ! » lâche-t-il, essayant de couvrir les hurlements du jeune garçon. 

« Va lui expliquer ça à elle !!! Depuis que je suis petit, elle n'a cessée de me battre, me punir, injustement !!! Elle m'a tout volé ! Mon corps, mon innocence, mon enfance… mon cœur… Et après, tu oses me dire que la violence ne sert à rien ???!!! La seule chose que cette femme mérite, c'est la mort !!! Il faut qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle à fait ! Pour ce qu'elle m'a fait… ! » essayant toujours de se dégager, il acheva ses paroles en baissant la tête… des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues…

Setsuna s'était remise difficilement debout, et avais sortie une seringue qu'elle préparait avec un produit. Zak avait les yeux fermés, essayant, dans une tentative inutile de retenir ses larmes… Il n'essayait même plus de se débattre, et J le soutenait plus qu'il ne le bloquait.

Setsuna, ayant fini de préparé le produit, s'approcha du garçon silencieusement et lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras.

Zak poussa un cri de douleur et, se relevant, il essaya à nouveau de se jeter sur son mentor qui, cette fois, avait fait attention à s'éloigner. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que quelques mots, avant de plonger dans l'inconscient

« Un jour… je te tuerai… Setsuna… »

**********

Sally s'étendit sur sa chaise et poussa un soupir de fatigue.

« Une chose à apprendre : Ne plus jamais sous-estimer cet ado. » se dit-elle à haute voix.

« Sous estimer qui ? » fut la question qui lui fut posé en retour.

Elle se tourna et s'aperçus que Quatre et WuFei étaient juste derrière elle.

Elle leur lança un regard éreinté et éteignit son ordinateur.

« J'ai étudié un dossier, et appris plusieurs choses étonnantes… »répondit, las, la jeune femme.

WuFei lui fit un mini-micro-sourire.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée. » lui proposa le chinois.

« Mmm… Bonne idée. » elle se leva « Bonne nuit Quatre ! » et parti, WuFei à sa suite.

Le jeune empâte les observa quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas WuFei. Dans peu de temps, tu pourras conclure avec notre doctoresse favorite. » se murmura-t-il, avant de partir à son tour, de son côté.

***** 

S discutait avec G des capacités de la faux thermique de DeathScyte, lorsque Heero s'avança vers eux.

« Je voudrai voir J. Est-ce que vous savez ou il est?» demanda celui-ci.

Après avoir levé les yeux du plan de la faux, G le regarda.

« Il est parti parler au mentor de Zak. Ca remonte à un moment déjà. D'ailleurs je me demande si…»il se reçut une claque derrière la tête de la part de S, ce qui le fit redescendre sur terre. « Va voir au cas ou, mais je ne te certifie pas qu'il sera toujours vers elle.» acheva-t-il.

Le japonais s'inclina en guise de remerciement, et parti vers l'infirmerie.

« Il ne devait pas revenir dans 1 semaine?» demanda G.

« Il a du en avoir assez d'attendre, et fait tout explosé avant de revenir. Ce serai pas la première fois.» lui répondit S en revenant aux plans.

« Mmm… Pourquoi Duo fait pas la même chose?» se demanda G à haute voix, alors que son collègue ricanait discrètement.

« Pourquoi je fais pas la même chose que qui, Papy?» demanda une voix dans son dos.

Le scientifique à tête de Champignon [2] se retourna et observa le garçon natté se trouvant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Duo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» demanda-t-il.

L'américain s'approcha de son mentor, et remis sa casquette correctement.

« Pas envie d'aller en cours… Alors j'ai attendu le soir et j'ai tout fais péter.» le sourire Shinigami apparu sur ses lèvres et il reposa sa question « Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de moi?» demanda-t-il en élargissant son sourire.

S était littéralement plié en deux.

G repris son sérieux et, essayant de se re-concentrer sur les plans, répondit seulement.

« OK.! J'ai rien dit.»

A suivre…

Et maintenant le ptit mot bien pas interessant de la débilautrice!^^

OH! Bonne nouvelle! Le chapitre 7 est déjà écrit mais l'est pas encore à l'ordi, donc je pense que demain, je le ferai. En attendant, menaces de mort, cadeaux, enfin bref, reviews acceptés

Bisous à tous!

Natsu

[1] Je sais, pas très original, mais c'est en pensant à quelqu'un que j'écris ça… hein Béa? ^-^

Béa: -_- Toi je te retiens…

[2] Gomen tout le monde, mais je sais pas du tout comment le caractériser autrement que par sa tête! ^-^°


	7. Aidemoi à vivre 7

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux , ooc ( à fond !!), yaoi, pauvre Zak… A mort Setsuna !!!!

Auteur : Natsu  ^-^ 

Couple : Pas envie de faire des spoilers, alors vous verrez par vous même.

E-Mail :  WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : Heero : On est pas à elle ! On appartient à Sunrise ! Natsu : Méssant… Y-Y

Note : **********  signifie un changement de moment. ***** signifie un changement de lieu.  _Blablabla sont les pensées des persos._

Blabla de l'auteur : Valà la suite! ^-^ Z'êtes content? Bon, comme c'est les vacances, je vais en profiter pour essayer de bien avancer dans l'histoire. Par contre, si quelqu'un se propose pour faire mes devoirs à ma place, y'a pas de problème!^0^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Nicolina : Contente que tu n'aime pas Setsuna ! En plus, elle va souffrir ! T'es contente ?^^ Moi aussi j'adore que tu me laisse des reviews ! Continue comme ça pour « Dans la peau de l'autre » et « Je n'ai pas le droit ».

Coraline : ##^___^## Tu me fais rougireuh… Merci pour tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !^^

Maitsuya : Meuh nan tu fais pas gamine ! Et encore une qui déteste Setsuna ! 'as bien raison ! Et oui, j'adore casser G, cependant, si j'avais eu un grand père comme lui, je me serai vraiment fendu la poire ! T'inquiète, y'aura encore une scène comme ça.

Zorca : Bisous !!! Merci pour ta précieuse aide !

Sara : Neesan ! J'ai pu de nouvelles mwa non plus… T'es pas mourru j'éspère !? Tu me donnera ton avis ?

Hitto : Tu m'a bien fait rire ! Merci à toi !^^

Aide-moi à vivre.

Session 7.

Les Mads s'étaient réunis dans la salle de réunion.

« Résumons… 01 est revenus de mission. Réussite sur toute la ligne. 02idem. 03 en mission, revient normalement dans 3 jours. 04 et 05, en permission.» déclara O.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Un silence pesant s'installa alors parmi eux. Finalement, H, G, S et O prirent la parole au même moment.

« Comment va Zak ? » demandèrent-il.

J leva la tête, surpris de cette synchronité[1] soudaine et in-voulue.

« … Setsuna a décidée de renforcer les capacités de la puce qu'elle lui a implantée… Elle veut l'opérer dans 2 heures… » répondit-il.

G ferma son dossier et se leva.

« Ou vas-tu ? » demanda J

« Je vais parler à Setsuna. Il est très imprudent de faire cette opération. Zak a peu de chance d'y survivre. » répondit-il.

« J'ai déjà essayé de discuter avec elle, et elle a refusée de m'écouter. Elle est têtue comme une mule. »déclara J, en poussant un soupir las.

G se tourna vers lui « Mais ! On ne peut pas là laisser faire ça !? » s'écria-t-il.

J fit un petit sourire et posa un paquet sur la table « Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que, tout à l'heure, je lui ai pris tout son matériel de travail. Ainsi, elle ne pourra pas reformater la puce sans ses disquettes. Tout les informations sont ici. » avoua-t-il en continuant de sourire.

Ses collègues poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais… ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, c'est comment Zak a pu perdre son sang froid. » déclara pensivement O[2] 

« C'est vrai… A ma connaissance, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant… » ajouta H.

« … si. Une fois, il a déjà… il y a longtemps… » répondit doucement J.

Tous les scientifiques se tournèrent vers lui.

« Comment ça ? »

J soupira.

« Quand elle a ''recueillie'' Zak, elle formait déjà 2 pilotes. Night et Sara. Mais en réalité, Sara était sa fille, et Night son neveux… » commença-t-il.

Ses collègues, surpris et intéressés, le fixèrent profondément.

« Sara est morte à l'âge de 16ans, suite à un accident avec le prototype du DeadMorph. Et Night… » il baissa la tête « Night s'est enfui. Lui et Zak ont essayés de partir ensemble, mais Setsuna à réussi à rattraper Zak... » il ferma les yeux, et un sourire jaune se dessina sur ses lèvres « En réalité, j'ai beaucoup aidé nos deux garçons… je leur avais donné le plan des conduits d'aérations et leur avait préparer une moto, cachée, afin qu'ils puissent partir au plus vite loin d'elle… ce qui à coûté à Zak de se faire reprendre, c'est les médicaments qu'elle lui donnait. Il en était devenu accro et était partit les chercher. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'à rattrapé» acheva-t-il. 

Ses collègues portaient sur lui un regard plein d'étonnement et de compassion.

Alors comme ça, sous cet air faussement indifférent, tu cache toi aussi un cœur… 

« Zak était devenu enragé. Setsuna l'avait enfermé pendant une semaine, et lorsqu'elle là fait sortir, c'était pour lui donner un bob. Le fameux qu'il porte toujours sur la tête. Celui là même qui appartenu à Night… Elle lui a dit « _Night est mort. Je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser courir en pleine nature… Avec les pouvoirs qu'il possédait, s'il tombait aux mains de OZ, il serait devenu un ennemis trop puissant. » _

C'est à ce moment qu'il a essayé de la tuer. Cette fois encore, c'est moi qui l'en ai empêché. » ajouta-t-il.

O se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Levant les yeux, J aperçus les regards compatissants des Mads autours de lui, et décida de s'enfermer un moment dans le silence.

[3]

*****

« Mais ou sont passés ces satanées disquettes ?! Elle ne sont pas volatilisées quand même ? »

Depuis le départ de J, Setsuna ne cessait de chercher la disquette contenant le programme de la puce de Zak. Celui-ci était attaché au lit de l'infirmerie, un masque à gaz sur le nez.

« Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » s »exclama-t-elle, après avoir fouillé dans son porte document.

« Bon, pas besoin des autres disquettes, je vais carrément changer la puce, celle-ci étant beaucoup plus perfectionnée que la précédente. Il obéira ainsi mieux. » lâche-telle, avant d'enfoncer la dite disquette dans son pc.

**********

Setsuna s'essuya les mains et s'asseya négligemment sur la chaise de son bureau.

« Pfou… Bon, maintenant, il faut que je formate la puce avant qu'il ne se réveil… »

Sur ces mots, elle s'installa correctement sur sa chaise et commença son travail… qui fut arrêté quelques secondes après par le bruit de la porte.

Toc toc toc…

" Entrez. "s'efforça-t-elle de répondre, rechignant au passage sur ces gens qui vous dérangent pendant que vous travaillez.

G et J entrèrent et prirent place sur les chaises aux côtés de Setsuna.

« … Que vas tu faire Setsuna ? » demanda doucement J.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle en continuant d'écrire.

« A propos de Zak. » acheva G.

Setsuna cessa d'écrire et se tourna vers eux.

« Zak bne sera plus un problème. J'ai changé sa puce et je viens de finir de la programmer. » lâcha-t-elle.

Si J n'avais pas eu ses lunettes bioniques [4] sa tête aurait fait peur. Quand à G, il s'était accroché à sa chaise, afin d'éviter de commettre une action irréparable (quoique) sur la personne de sa ''collègue''.

« Vous avez pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda celle-ci, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Pourquoi-as-tu-fais-ça ? » réussi à articuler G.

« Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai réimplantée une puce à Zak ? Tout simplement parce qu'en tant que soldat, son comportement est inadmissible. Il a essayé de me tuer, moi, celle qui s'est occupée de lui, celle qui lui a tout appris. Il m'a insultée, c'est une chose que je ne peux tolérer. » acheva-t-elle.

G se leva violemment, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

« Duo aussi à déjà essayé de me tuer ! 4 fois ! Il m'insulte tout le temps, il n'a aucun respect pour moi, et il a volé son Gundam ! Mais c'est pas pour autant que je lui ai implanté une puce dans le crâne !!!! Il fallu longtemps, ok ! mais maintenant, il me respect un minimum, de même qu'il fait quelques efforts envers moi ! C'est ce que toi tu as fait qui est inadmissible ! Si j'avais été à sa place, je t'aurai tué de^puis longtemps ! » il se tourna vers J « Tu aurais du laisser Zak faire ce qu'il voulait. C'est tout ce que j'ai à ire. « puis, sans lancer un regard à la doctoresse, il sortit en claquant la porte.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'au moment ou Setsuna se remit à écrire.

« Si toi aussi tu veux dire quelque chose, fais le et casse toi . » lâcha-t-elle froidement.

J se leva

« Ce que je pense, g vient de te le faire savoir. Je pense qu'il est inutile que je te dise que, désormais, les Mads pensent la même chose… Tu dois t'en douter. Cependant, nous restons des collègues, aussi, si tu décide de rester, sache que l'on t'attendra pendant 5mins au début de toutes les réunions. Ce délai passé, nous considèrerons que tu ne viendra pas et commencerons alors sans toi. »

« T'as fini ? Maintenant, casse-toi ! » répondit le jeune femme.

Le scientifique, tout comme G, partis sans rien ajouter, et sans là regarder.

Une fois seule, elle acheva de taper la programmation et l'enregistra. Un hurlement se fit entendre venant d'une pièce situé à côté.

Elle se leva et passa dans la petite chambre cachée par un tapis.

Zak avait les yeux fermés et se débattait contre les liens qui le clouaient au lit. Sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant sortir des gémissements de douleur. [5] 

La jeune femme l'observa un long moment.

Sa souffrance procurait visiblement du plaisir à la doctoresse. [6] 

Tu n'as que ce que tu mérite. Tu m'a fait passez pour un monstre aux yeux de mes collègues, tu me le paiera très cher. » lâcha-t-elle, en même temps qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Elle continua de l'observer un moment, avant de décider d'aller se promener.

*****

Un hurlement résonna dans les couloirs.

Duo et Heero sortirent précipitamment de leur chambre pour s'engouffrer aussitôt dans celle de Quatre.

Le jeune arabe souffrait visiblement le martyre.

L'américain s'asseya à ses côtés.

« Quat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

Le blond souleva péniblement la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Zak… Il.. a mal… il… colère…haine… peur… »  articula difficilement Quatre.

Heero se leva rapidement.

« Duo, tu reste avec lui. Je vais essayer de le trouver. » lâcha précipitamment le japonais avant de partir.

Duo observa un moment la porte, avant de se souvenir de Quatre, et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le berça lentement, calmement, doucement afin de le calmer et de faire cesser les sanglots de son ami.

« T'inquiète pas Quatre, Heero va découvrir ce qu'il se passe .» dit-il

Il resserra sa prise sur l'arabe et ferma les yeux, laissant échapper une larme.

_« Mon dieux, faites que ce ne soit pas grave… pitié, faite que ce ne soit pas grave… »_

A suivre…

NdA : Valà !!! L'est… *regarde l'heure* 18h22 ! Cool ! J'ai respectée mes délais ! j'ai mis une journée pour le faire au brouillon, et … nan, je dis pas combien j'ai mis pour l'ordi.

Heu… *se met à genoux* pitiéééééééé !!! des reviews please !!!!

[1] Chai po si ça se dit, mais j'ai vraiment trop la flemme de chercher dans le dico pour voir si ce mot existe. Pour ceux qu'avaient pas compris, je voulais dire qu'ils étaient parfaitement synchros. 

[2] et une tite note qu'à rien à faire la ! Y'a pas ! Le temps pourris ça motive pour écrire ! Mais à quel prix… Annulée la sortie patinoire… Y-Y Gomen Raquel… patapé je le ferai plus…

[3] *regarde son brouillon* PAS ENVIE DE RECOPIER !!!!!!! j'en ai marre ! et aol me casse les pieds !!!!!! Grrr…. Un jour je vais le bouffer ce truc!!! (quoique, ça se digère ce truc ?)

[4] pas envie de chercher otr chose. Déjà que je recopie le chapitre pour que vous puissiez le lire, faut pas trop en demander. ^.^

[5] *gros frisson* Vous me croyez si je vous dit que je suis tellement à fond dans l'histoire, que je ressens la même chose que Zak ?  Au fait, pitit détail… Zak est mon jumeau virtuel. Il est comme je devrai être si j'avais été un mec, à la différence que moi j'ai les yeux noir comme l'onyx. Et le caractère, bin… c'est exactement le miens ^^°

[6] tous avec moi !!! On la bute maintenant !!!!


	8. Aidemoi à vivre 8

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux , ooc ( à fond !!), yaoi, pauvre Zak… A mort Setsuna !!!!

Auteur : Natsu  ^-^ 

Couple : Pas envie de faire des spoilers, alors vous verrez par vous même.

E-Mail :  WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : Heero : On est pas à elle ! On appartient à Sunrise ! Natsu : Méssant… Y-Y

Note : **********  signifie un changement de moment. ***** signifie un changement de lieu.  _Blablabla sont les pensées des persos._

Blabla de l'auteur : Désolée…*chibi eyes tout plein de larmes* j'ai pas beaucoup écrit, en plus, c'est la rentrée déjà… ouin !!!! Bon, en attendant, je vais essayer de m'y remettre un peu. En attendant, bonne lecture !^0^ 

Disclaimer : J'ai pus d'inspiration et mes neurones font la grève. De plus, mon chat squatte en non-stop mon lit, super… é_è A part ça, Duo as foutu le boxon dans ma chambre, et les G-Boys sont toujours pas à moi. Y-Y

Kali : Merci pour ton message!!! ^-^ Et aussi de publier l'histoire sur ton site ! Merci bcp bcp !

Maitsuya : C'est clair ! Mais t'inquiète pas, je réserve quelques surprises à Setsuna. Fais moi confiance !*rire sadique* Et c'est promis, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour la suite. 

Shini sama : Bah nan, fo pas tuer ton médecin, sinon quand tu sera malade, y pourra plus te soigner. Mais par contre, si tu veux tuer Setsuna, t'as l'autorisation !^^ Merci pour ton compliment ! Vala la suite !

PPCU : c'est quand qu'on lira de nouveau des fics à toi ?  bisous !^^

Sara : J'adore « Nuit Eternelle » ! Et puis aussi merci de me faire des reviews !^^ J'apprécie beaucoup !^^

Zorca : Kikou !^^ Merci pour tes messages et pour tes reviews, et aussi pour tout ce que tu fais ! T'es adorable ! Bisous !

Aide-moi à vivre Session 8 

J avançais d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs… Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçus pas de la présence du japonais.

Heero, l'apercevant, s'approcha de lui.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ou se trouve Zak ? » demanda celui-ci.

Surpris, le scientifique releva la tête et le fixa quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître.

« Heero ? » une idée lui traversa l'esprit « Tu tombe bien. J'ai une mission à te confier. »

« Ninmû Rioukaï » répondit automatiquement le jeune garçon.

Le vieil homme lui fit alors signe de le suivre.

**********

Les Mads et le japonais  s'étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence.

« Donc, tu as bien compris ? tu l'emmène à cet appartement. Croix des Valendons. Surtout, ne te fais pas voir, et fais attention à lui, il n'est pas encore remis de cet opération. »

Heero acquiesça « Puis-je emmener quelqu'un avec moi ? Ce sera moins long. » demanda-t-il.

Son mentor prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Mmm… A qui penses-tu ? » 

« Maxwell. »

Un rire éclata dans la pièce.

Tous se tournèrent vers G qui était littéralement plié de rire sur sa chaise.

« Je croyais que, d'après tes propres mots, ce baka était plus encombrant qu'autre chose. » déclara-t-il

Heero le fixa.

« Il a démontré qu'il pouvait être sérieux pendant les missions, je lui fais confiance. »répondit le japonais.

J l'observa à son tour.

« Si tu pense qu'il peut t'être utile, alors il peut venir.

Heero s'inclina, et sortis de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Tous se tournèrent vers G qui, depuis tout à l'heure, n'avait cessé de rire. En fait, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher.

« Tu pense que Duo pourras l'aider ? » demanda H.

g repris difficilement son souffle, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Hihihi…oui. Hihi… Après tout, Duo n'est-il pas le Shinigami ? » il se calma « Et puis… au pire des cas, il ne fera que tuer ceux qui se mettront en travers de son passage. Par exemple… une certaine doctoresse. Ce n'est pas si pathétique. » répondit l'homme à la tête de champignon. [1]

Chacun acquiesça.

Même la mort serait trop douce pour elle… 

*****

Heero s'arrêta devant la chambre de l'arabe et toqua légèrement avant d'entrer.

Duo et Quatre s'étaient endormis.

L'américain tenait son ami dans ses bras, et le blondinet avait la tête posée sur les genoux de celui-ci.

Le japonais eu un pincement au cœur en voyant les deux pilotes ainsi.

Le natté ouvrit les yeux et l'interrogea du regard, silencieusement.

Heero lui fit signe de venir.

Avec douceur, Duo réinstalla confortablement son ami, afin qu'il puisse continuer à se reposer, et sortis en silence de la chambre.

Il observa un instant le pilote de Wing.

« Alors…, Tu as trouvé ? »demanda le natté avec inquiétude.

Heero inclina la tête, en signe de réponse.

« Setsuna a implantée une puce électronique dans le corps de Zak. Celle-ci à pour fonction de contrôler le corps et l'esprit. J m'a donné une mission à) propos de lui. Mais il faudrait que tu m'aides. » lâcha-t-il.

Duo semblait abasourdi. Non… c'était plus que ça… En quelques secondes, son visage devint encore plus interrogatif, et sur le coup, il ne remarqua pas le ton inquiet qu'avait employé Heero.

« Je vais t'aider. Mais… pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ? » demanda Duo.

« Zak s'est retourné contre son mentor. C'est une façon de le punir je pense… et aussi, de s'assurer qu'il restera obéissant. « répondit le japonais.

Duo baissa la tête, n'ajoutant rien.

Depuis longtemps, Heero avait appris que les silences de ce baka, comme il aimait à l'appeler, étaient toujours de mauvaise augure.

« Duo… ? » l'appela-t-il, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le natté releva la tête. Son regard était emplis de haine et de rage contenue.

Heero l'observa un instant, stupéfait de ce qu'il voyait.

_« Alors… toi aussi tu connais la haine ? C'est tellement étrange sur ton visage… »_

« Si je rencontre cette femme, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle restera en vie. » il s'écarta de la main de son ami, et posa son regard sur lui.

Heero senti un frisson glacial lui parcourir le dos.

Bizarrement, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'américain.

Un sourire sadique… carnassier… assassin…

« Allons-y. » furent les derniers mots de Duo, avant qu'ils ne se mettent en marche.

Heero ne cessait d'observer son compagnon d'armes.

_« Shinigamie est de sortie… »_

**********

Deux ombres se glissèrent dans un bureau.

_« Aucune présence. »_

Le japonais fit signe à Duo de s'occuper des dossiers du jeune français. Il ne devait pas en rester une trace.

Quant à lui, il pénétra dans la pièce ou ''reposait'' Zak.

Même dans son sommeil, il était visible que celui-ci souffrait.

Heero enleva les couvertures, s'apprêtant à prendre le garçon dans ses bras, mais au lieu de ça, il resta pétrifié.

La couette révéla ce que, jusqu'à maintenant, elle s'obstinait à cacher…

Zak était complètement sanglé au lit.

Son cou, ses poignets, ses hanches, ses jambes…

_« Elle est folle !!! »_

Le soldat parfais se repris rapidement et s'attela à détacher le français, avant de le soulever et de l'emporter avec lui.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, Duo acheva de ranger tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans un sac.

Ils partirent aussitôt.

**********

Une fois dans le hangar, les deux pilotes prirent le premier véhicule à porté de main, et démarrèrent au gare de tour.

Heero à la place du conducteur, et Duo à l'arrière, Zak allongé sur lui.

« Comment peut-on faire ça à quelqu'un ?… C'est vraiment dégueulasse. » lâcha Duo.

Le japonais acquiesça en silence.

Comme c'était étrange…   
Duo ne disait rien…

Durant le voyage, il resta silencieux.

D'habitude, il parle toujours pour ne rien dire. Mais là…

Il s'est tû durant le trajet...

Zak commença à remuer dans son sommeil.

Se débattant contre un ennemis invisible…

« Heero ?! T'as prit des calmants pour Zak ? » demanda l'américain, en retenant son ami.

« Ne. Pas besoin. » répondit celui-ci.

Duo secoua la tête.

« Ok !!! C'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Un pote en mauvais état, et le retour du glaçon parfait Heero Yuy. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? »

« En tout cas, si nous on en a pas besoin, c'est pas son cas à lui » répondit Duo, immobilisant dans le même temps, le français, grâce à son poids [2]

L'observant par le rétroviseur, le japonais se rendit rapidement compte que, effectivement, Zak remuait beaucoup même s'il était affaibli et inconscient. Aussi, il s'arrêta rapidement au bord de la route.

« On est presque arrivé. Encore une heure de route. Tu penses pouvoir le tenir ? »demanda-t-il ?

Le natté l'observa un instant, puis reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon qui se débattait sous lui.

« Oui ! Je vais y arriver ! Je suis pas un gringalet quand même ! »

A suivre…

Natsu :J'sui dèg… Mon inspi est partie ! En plus, c'est la fin des vacances. J'veux mourir !!! 

*****Natsu format SD qui s'pprête à sauter de sa chaise*

Adieux monde cruel…

*Boom !*

Pif : J'peux savoir ce que t'essais de faire là ? è_é

Natsu : Veux mourir !!! en plus, z'ai bobo au crâne !!!!

Pif : T'avais qu'a pas faire l'imbécile !

Natsu : Méssant !!!!!Y-Y

Pif : Tu devrai aller te coucher. Demain tu sera fatiguée.

Natsu : Et toi ?

Pif : Bin j'vais squatter ta tête !^-^

Natsu : Hors de question !!!

Pif : Dès demain je pourrais plus en profiter, faut bien que je le fasse maintenant !

Natsu : De quoi tu te plains ?! Les chats vont pas à l'école ! Ils restent à squatter pour dormir ! Dans ton cas, mon lit à côté du radiateur.

Pif : Vi ! En plus, j'vais pouvoir parfumer tes fringues !^^

Natsu :O.o Tu vas pas aller dormir dedans au moins ?

Pif : A ton avis ?^^ *sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de la tête*

Natsu : Mais euh… T'es vraiment méssant !

Pif : C'est pour ça que tu m'adores !

Natsu : Veux mourir !!!

Vi ! Je sais, c'est casse-pied, le chapitre l'es pas long et en plus, je l'arrête au mauvais moment… désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous promet que j'essais de vous pondre le chapitre 9 pour jeudi tout au plus ! ça vous va ? Sinon, faudra vous en prendre à mes profs qui m'auront assaillis de devoirs. Bon. Sur ce, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !^__________^  Reviews please ! Marchi! Natsu.

[1] Désolée, j'aime bien ce surnom ! Je trouve que ça lui va bien !^o^

[2] Je sais, je sais… Quel poids me direz vous ? mais fallait bien trouver quelque chose !


	9. Aide moi à vivre 9

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux , ooc ( à fond !!), yaoi

Auteur : Natsu  ^-^ 

Couple : Pas envie de faire des spoilers, alors vous verrez par vous même.

E mail :  WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi, blablabla…

Note : **********  signifie un changement de moment. ***** signifie un changement de lieu.  _Blablabla_ sont les pensées des persos.

Nicolina : marchi pour tes reviews ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir !^^ contente que tu aime l'histoire ! Tu aimes Duo quand il est énèrvé, T'as encore rien vu… 

Shini-sama : Vi ! T'as l'occase de la tabasser, mais pas de la tuer. Désolée d'avoir coupée au mauvais moment, mais là, tu vas me maudire…^^°

Zorca : Valà la suiteuhhh…. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ? Et pis, z'aime bien les profs comme ça !^^ bisous.

Sara-chan : C'est pour quand la suite de Nuit Eternelle ? J'adore ta fic, et toi aussi !^^ Bisou.

Blabla de l'auteur : Le chapitre l'est pas long *renifle* goben… a…A…ATCHOUM ! Et pis… bin, z'êtes pas obligés de lire le bot de la fin… ^^°

Aide-moi à vivre

Session 9.

« On arrive. »

Heero arrêta la voiture devant un appartement et descendit ouvrir la porte à ses compagnons.

  
Zak s'était calmé, Duo endormis…

Il observa quelques secondes les deux pilotes.

_« Pourquoi ça me fait ça ? Je ne devrai pas avoir de sentiments et pourtant… »_

Sans le vouloir, il s'était approché de l'américain, et caressait à présent ses cheveux.

Un mouvement de celui-ci le fit revenir à la réalité, et il lâcha vivement la natte.

_« C'étais quoi ça ?!?!?! Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?!?!?! »_

Sans attendre d'avantage, il se reprit et réveilla Duo en le poussant légèrement.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? Une nouvelle mission ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Baka. Il faut rapidement installer Zak à l'intérieur, il doit se reposer. » répondit le japonais en réprimant le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

A contre-cœur, Duo s'exécuta.

Prenant le pilote de DeadMorph dans ses bras, Heero le sortis de la voiture et, suivi de l'américain, se dirigea devant la porte.

« Prend les clefs qui sont dans ma poche et ouvre la porte. » 

Duo leva les yeux vers sont camarade et lui demanda

« Hein ? »

« Prend les clefs dans ma poche et ouvre la porte. » répéta le pilote de Wing.

L'américain, plus que sceptique, approcha da main du spandex de son, ami pour la retirer aussitôt (1) à peine eut-il touché le tissus (2) .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as un problème ? » demanda le japonais, en perdant patience.

Le natté avait le regard fuyard…

« La seule fois ou je t'ai touché, t'as faillis me flinguer ! Si j'avais pas remplacé ton chargeur par des balles à blanc, j'y serai resté ! » lâcha-t-il.

Heero l'observa quelques instant… surpris… confus…

« Je… je suis désolée Duo… C'était un réflexe…é

Il avait dit cela en baissant la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son ami…

Sentant que cette fois-ci il n'avait rien à craindre, et que, surtout, Heero ne pourrais pas le flinguer en ayant Zak dans ses bras, Duo se saisit rapidement des clefs, et ouvrit la porte.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas dit de bêtises, comme à son habitude… au contraire… le silence semblait s'obstiner à l'accompagner…

Heero déposa le jeune français dans la chambre du 1° étage, et le borda avant de rejoindre le natté dans ma cuisine.

L'appartement avait sûrement été aménagé peu de temps auparavant…

Il y avait une Télé, une console, des DVD, une chaîne Hi-fi, une table de salon… la cuisine et la salle de bain étaient également aménagées… et comme pas hasard, certaines des affaires du « blessé » se trouvaient là aussi.

Mais aucune trace de caméra, ni de micro…

Le japonais alluma son PC, et contacta son mentor.

« Mission accomplie »

J inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Bien. Vous resterez auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de se débrouiller seul. Sally passera tout à l'heure afin de l'examiner et de lui donner ses médicaments. Officiellement, vous êtes en mission en Europe. Faites attention à ne pas vous faire repérer, et ne sortez pas. »

Heero acquiesça de la tête, et éteignit son ordinateur.

*****

Pendant ce temps, Duo était monté veiller son ami. 

Celui-ci avait le sommeil agité… la douleur…

« Tu m'as aidé… tu m'as consolé… tu m'as prêté ton épaule… et ça, sans me connaître… C'est mon tour. »

*****

Setsuna venait de faire irruption dans la salle de réunion, telle une furie.

« Ou est Zak ?! Il n'a pas pu partir tout seul ! Je sais que vous l'avez aidé ! Alors ou est-il ?!!! Et ou sont ses dossiers ?!!! » cria-t-elle.

G réprima le sourire qui menaçais d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Il s'est s'enfuit ? Quelle dommage… » lâcha-t-il avec ironie.

La doctoresse était devenue rouge de rage.

« Vous me le paierez ! Tous ! Si je ne retrouve pas mon élève, vous le regretterez ! » ajouta-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Les Mads attendirent quelques minutes, histoire d'être sûrs que la tornade était bien partie, puis ils explosèrent de rire en chœur.

Maintenant, tu es libre de faire ce que tu désires. Si tu souhaites reprendre une vie normale, personne ne t'en empêchera… de même que si tu choisi de rester pilote de Gundam, tu trouveras des frères… 

**********

Depuis 3 jours maintenant, Heero et Duo se relevaient pour veiller leur camarade.

En ce moment, l'américain se reposait, et le pilote de Wing surveillait.

« C'est bizarre… Depuis que nous sommes là, Duo ne m'a pratiquement pas adressé la parole… Pourtant… il est tellement bavard d'habitude. Je ne comprend pas… et puis… pourquoi je pense à lui sans cesse ? C'est étrange ce que je ressens… j'ai l'impression d'éprouver quelque chose pour Zak et pour Duo, quelque chose de semblable… mais pourquoi ? et puis… peut-être que c'est… Non. Impossible ! je suis le soldat parfait. Je n'ai pas le droit aux sentiments ! Mais… si c'était le cas… et même ! On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes !?… aimer… ? C'est… ça… ? Je pense que je vais devoir réfléchir la dessus… ce n'est vraiment pas clair… »

Un mouvement le fit sortir de ses pensées.

La main de Zak s'ouvrait et se fermait régulièrement depuis quelques minutes déjà… mais perdu dans ses soges, le japonais ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Il prit la serviette qui était posée sur le front de français, et la plongea dans la bassine près du lit.

Après l'avoir bien essorée, il lui remit sur le front (3)et repris sa place sur le fauteuil.

« Non… laissez-moi… … »

Zak commençais à parler dans son sommeil… se débattant contre ses démons intérieurs…

Deux yeux cobalts ne cessaient de l'observer.

« … »

Heero s'appuya sur ses genoux et écouta plus attentivement les paroles de son camarade.

« …peu pas partir… ses cachets m'en empêche… Night… vas t'en… mi… ème aou... (4) toujours… »

Le japonais fronça les sourcils.

« Night ? Qui est-ce ? Et… mi ème aou… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » se demanda-t-il.

Soudain, Zak se redressa violemment sur son lit en hurlant.

« Night ! NONNNN !!! »

(Tsuzuku…)

Nda : Bon, ok, ce chapitre est très court, et je m'en excuse… mais c'est pas ma faute !

              Pif : C'est la faute de qui alors ?

              Natsu : O.O Le chat… ? Tu parles toi maintenant ?

              Pif : Bien sûr ! ^vv^ t'as pas écouté ton dictaphone ?

              Natsu : heu… et pourquoi ça ?

              Pif : t'ai fait ma liste de boite de pâtée !^^

              Natsu : -_-… d'accooooord… Enfin bref ! reprenons ! tout ça, c'est la faute de cette gastro de mes c******* qui traîne     en ce moment.

              Pif : ah… et ?

              Natsu : bin… je suis obligée de rester au lit  pendant une semaine (sans compter les 3 jours précédents) cause de ça, et c'est franchement pas drôle. Et… j'ai fais la connaissance de l'infirmerie du lycée…. Plus ja-mais-ça !!!

              Pif : Bin pourquoi ?

              Natsu : 4h ! J'y suis resté 4h !  atroce !!! Enfin bref. Pas d'école jusqu'à lundi.

Pif : Cool ! Au lit ! T'es malade, et moi j'ai besoin d'un oreiller ! *rire carnassier *

Natsu : NANI !!!! Toi, tu dégage ! Moi, je dors toute seule et j'écoute ma zike trankille !!!

Pif : Méssante…

Natsu : Bon. Sur ce, je me casse avant de me faire destroyed par les gens qui viennent de lire, et je me dépêche d'écrire la suite.

A bientôt !^^

13 novembre 2002. 

(1) Et nan bande de pervers ! Il lui a pas enlevé son spandex, mais z'inquiétez pas pour la suite. Ceux qui me connaissent savent à quoi s'attendre. Hein Zorca-chan ? ^vv^

(2) on peut appeler ça du tissus ? en suis pas si sûre moi, mais bon, c'est pour la fic.

(3) répétition… oui, je sais, mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de chercher ot' chose. Si z'êtes pas content c'est pareil.

(4) Mi ème aou= ''je t'aime '' en créole réunionnais. Enfin, il me semble que ça se dit comme ça. Pardon si je me suis trompé dans l'orthographe, mais j'ai jamais su l'écrire étant donné que j'ai parlé créole jusqu'à 5ans, et pas plus. Toutefois, si quelqu'un connaît la bonne orthographe, je veux bien corriger !^^


	10. Aide moi à vivre 10

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux , ooc ( à fond !!), yaoi, grosses questions dans la tête d'Heero, grosse déprime de Duo, C'est quoi ce bordel ????

Auteur : Voulez vraiment savoir ? Si je vous dit une folle avec des oreilles de chat, une longue queue (pas celle de devant pervers), des tites dents pointues et un esprit des plus pervers… vous trouvez toujours pas ? Bin tant pis alors !^^

Couple : alors… 1+2, 2+Z, 1+Z ? Ca vous va ? toute façon ça va changer d'ici pas tard…

E mail :  WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : Marre de répéter la même chose… -_- NAN !!!! Y sont pas à moi ! Et OUI ils appartiennent à Sunrise !!!!

Note : **********  signifie un changement de moment. ***** signifie un changement de lieu.  _Blablabla_ sont les pensées des persos.

Zorca : Marchi marchi marchi ######^____^####### Si j'arrive à faire passer autant d'émotion, et bin j'ai réussi dans mon objectif alors. Contente mwa !! poutou ma Zorca !!^^

Kurai008 : Ton petit mot m'a surprise, mais j'ai beaucoup appréciée.^^ Valà la suite que tu attendais (enfin, j'espère^^°)

Lumina : Merci pour ton mail ! ce que tu dis est vraiment sympa ! J'ai hâte de lire une de tes fics !^^

Isymea : Niak niak niak !!! Tu verras pour la suite. 1x2xZ, ou pas ? Je sais pas encore… tu verras… pas envie de faire de spoiler !^^ ET pis… NAN !!! j'adore faire souffrir Zak ! C'est mon jumeau, il faut bien que je me venge de lui, nan ? Et pis… t'inquiète pas pour la suite !^^ bisou

Nicolina : Marchi !^^ Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement. Au fait, c'est pour quand la suite de « Dans la peau de l'autre » J'adore !!!

Mimi : MDR !!! Moi j'adore cette expression ! C'est vrai que Heechan se décongèle, mais c'est pas simple pour lui, pauvre chou… *regard compatissant*

Shyriane : Merci pour ton mail qui m'a bien fait rire, et auquel j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à répondre !^^

Sara-chan : Merci pour ton mail ! J'espère que tu vas mieux. Soigne toi bien hein ? bisous

Kineko : Bah… Heu... juste pour savoir si tu vas bientôt ré-écrire des fics sur GW car j'aaaaaadoooore tes fics, et pis… bin valà. Bisou.

NDA : Alors là j'suis super contente !!!* saute partout* j'ai eu plein de reviews pour le chapitre 9, c'est génial !!! Marchi les gens !!!!!!^^

Bon, ok, j'arrête mon pétage de plomb. Alors voilà, je tenais à dire un grand pardon à toutes les lectrices (et lecteurs si y'en a) car ma fic n'a plus pour base GW, mais Zak. Et ça… c'était pas vraiment l'idée de départ en fait.^^° Alors bon, je vais essayer de changer tout ça. Zak est sensé être un perso secondaire, et c'est là que ça cloche.

M'enfin bref, j'vais ptète pas vous infliger une migraine avec mes blabla, et je vais droit au but.

Ce chapitre et assez court, déjà (patapé !!!!) et il est basé essentiellement sur Heero et Duo.  

Aide moi à vivre

Session 10.

Zak s'était relevé sur son lit, et hurlait en se débattant contre un ennemis invisible.

« Night !!! Non. C'est pas possible !!! »

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler  le long de ses joues, et ses paroles s'entrecoupaient de sanglots.

« Non… c'est pas vrai… reviens ! Tu ne peux pas mourir… tu n'es pas mort… »

Heero s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

Le jeune français ne cessait de se débattre, le pilote du Wing resserra sa prise autour de lui.

« Schuuut… Calme toi. Ca va aller. »

Avec ses paroles, le japonais espérait calmer son ami.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était mis à le bercer, continuant de parler, afin de l'apaiser.

Duo entra dans la chambre comme un fou.

Son regard se posa sur ses deux amis, et à ce moment là, un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux , et il ressenti un pincement au cœur. Toutefois, il prit sur lui, et s'approcha d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai entendu un hurlement… »

Heero leva ses yeux cobalt vers lui.

« Je crois que ses fantômes reviennent le hanter… des souvenirs… je ne peux pas vraiment dire… Tout à l'heure, il hurlait des mots… un nom… Night je crois. Je sais pas quoi faire… »

Duo resta sans voix.

C'était la première fois que le pilote 01 avouait, entre autre, être déstabilisé…

Le natté s'était rapproché de ses camardes, mais maintenant… il se sentait bizarre…

Le soldat parfait semblait, à ce moment, bien plus jeune que ses 18ans. On aurait cru un enfant…

Un enfant que l'on aurait forcé à grandir, et qui aujourd'hui, avait l'air perdu… décontenancé… mélancolique…

Heero ne s'en était pas aperçus, mais des larmes  roulaient à présent sur ses propres joues… alors qu'il continuait à bercer Zak… lentement, doucement, presque douloureusement… Duo restait immobile…

Il voulait partir…

Courir.

Loin de tout.

Loin de son ami, prisonnier de ses songes… et loin des larmes du japonais…

_« non… je ne suis pas un lâche… je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça… »_

Il s'approcha de lui, et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.. Craignant d'être repoussé par le soldat…

Mais celui-ci ne fit rien de cela, et l'américain resserra sa prise.

Heero se laissa aller dans le giron de son ami, essayant en même temps, de calmer ses larmes qui ne voulaient pas se tarirent… (1)

« T'inquiète pas… Ca va s'arranger… Bientôt il ira mieux. Essaie de te calmer maintenant. »

Il avait murmuré ces paroles… hésitant à les prononcer…

Elles étaient sorties toutes seules…

Zak avait fini par se calmer, et s'était rendormit dans les bras de Heero, alors que celui-ci, s'était arrêté de pleurer.

Il sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et s'écarta de Duo, à regret, mais sans rien en montrer, afin de rallonger Zak comme il faut. (2)

« Je suis désolé. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et l'observa.

« de quoi ? »

« … de m'être laissé allé… » répondit le japonais dans un souffle.

Le natté l'observa un instant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. On a tous besoin de se lâcher un jour ou l'autre. » répondit-il.

Heero se renferma sur lui même.

« ce n'est pas digne d'un soldat .»

Duo ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

Les paroles de son ami venaient de le blesser, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

« Tu peux aller te reposer. Je vais le veiller… »

Le pilote aux yeux cobalt ne lui lança même pas un regard, et s'en alla.

« Merci, Duo » ajouta-t-il, juste avant de fermer la porte.

L'américain avait rouvert les yeux, surpris par les dernier mots de Heero…

Son regarde améthyste, habituellement si rieur, semblait aujourd'hui remplis d'une lourde peine, trop longtemps contenue… et ses joues furent bientôt assaillies par les larmes.

« Shit ! J'v'ais pas m'y mettre aussi ?! Boys don't cry Duo, Boys don't cry ! »

Il tenta un instant d'essuyer ses yeux, mais les filets silencieux qui s'en échappaient continuaient inlassablement de couler…

Finalement, Shinigami abandonna sa lutte, et une chose qu'il pensait ne jamais faire… : se laisser pleurer…

A son tour, il laissa libre cours à sa peine…

Peine qu'il ne chercha même pas à comprendre…

*****

Heero pénétra dans sa chambre, lentement, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

_« Pourquoi… ? Les soldats ne pleurent pas… alors pourquoi ? et je ne le connais presque pas… alors… »_

Il frappa violemment sur son lit.

_« Je comprend rien !!! »_

Il étouffa un sanglot.

_« Je me sens tellement proche de lui… c'est comme… si j'avais ressentis sa douleur, sa tristesse et… sa peur ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis…_

_Pourquoi ça m'arrive ?__ (3)… je crois que… Duo… je… j'ai des sentiments pour lui… mais… je ressens la même chose pour Zak… »_

Il martelait désormais son matelas de coup de poing.

Luttant et pestant contre ses sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre… pour toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient… mais aussi… contre ses perles salées qui s'étaient remises à couler les long de ses joues.

Qu'était donc devenu le soldat parfait ?

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Ou était-il passé ?

…

En cet instant, personne n'aurait pu répondre à toutes ces questions, et encore moins le soldat en question…

NdA : Bon, ni, comme d'hab mon chapitre les pas long… Je suis dans le train, et je viens de le finir (enfin, quand je l'ai fini j'étais dans le train). Bon ! Alors que'st-ce que vous en pensez les tits n'enfants ???

J'suis curieuse de savoir. Et pour ça, des reviews siouplait ! Marchi bikou !^^ Natsu

(1) sa se voit que je suis en train de lire une pièce de théatre en ver… quelle galère !!!! Au fait, si vous zavé des problèmes d'insomnie, lisez une page d'Andromaque (Jean Anouilh), c'est garanti que vous ne finirez pas la page. L'histoire est bien mais faut réussir à se mettre dans le bain dis donc !!!

(2) No comment ! j'suis en plein cours de biolo, j'ai pas le temps de faire gaffe à mon vocab !

(3) Ola !!! Ca sent Pokémon par ici !!! ^^°


	11. Aidemoi à vivre 11

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux , ooc ( à fond !!), yaoi pour plus tard.

Auteur : Natsu  ^-^ 

Couple : Pas envie de faire des spoilers, alors vous verrez par vous même.

E mail :  WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi, blablabla…

Note : **********  signifie un changement de moment. ***** signifie un changement de lieu.  _Blablabla_ sont les pensées des persos.

Nicolina : T'as aimé ? tant mieux !^^ j'ai eu un peu peur. En ce moment, j'ai pas d'inspiration alors… c'est dur. Gros gros gros bisous !^^

_he014 _: j'espère que la suite te plaira !^^

Cora : souhait exaucé ! et maintenant, la suite !!!^^

Lizzie :tu trouve que c'est Kawai ? Merci !^^ bisou !

Mimi : pas tapé !!! range ce bazooka !!!!! calmé ? bon, nan, je ne te le dirai pas !^^ patapé j 'ai dit !!!! tu verras pour la suite, mais rassure toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu pense !

Blabla de l'auteur : Bon, plus la peine de le répéter, vous savez bien que mes chapitres sont courts. Et vi, je sais je vous fais un sale coup en coupant au mauvais moment… gomen. Mais je vous pond le chapitre 12 bientôt ! promis ! Là , je vais me consacrer à « Merry Christmas for you ». 

Sinon, je me permet de faire un peu de pub (gomen), mais franchement, si vous z'avez l'occase, allez voir Harry Potter 2 et le Seigneur des anneaux 2. Ils sont géniaux !!!! Mais un ti conseil. Faites pas comme moi… allez au WC avant la séance, paske quand vous êtes en train de regarder le Seigneur des anneaux (qui dure 3 heures), et que vous en êtes qu'à 15min de film, et que en plus, vous êtres bien placé au milieu d'un rang au milieu des la salle qui est bondée, et que vous pouvez pas sortiez de peur de gêner les autres, et en plus, paske vous avez pas lu le bouquin au complet ^pour connaître l'histoire que vous risquez de loupé pour cause d'envie pressante, et bin je vous garantie que trouvez le temps long. Mais bon, allez quand même au ciné, y'(a plein de bion film en ce moment !^^ Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Aide-moi à vivre

Session 11.

« g ?! Tu pourrais venir avec moi chercher du matériel informatique ? » 

le prof à la tête de champignon leva la tête de ses dossiers.

« 1 min. je fini ça et j'arrive. »

Setsuna entra en coup de vent au même moment, s'empara d'un dossier et repartie aussitôt.

G et J avaient levé le regard et l'avaient observés.

« J'croyais qu'elle était partie cette garce. » lâcha G.

« Mmm… Non. Elle a déclarée que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvée Zak, elle resterait ici. » répondit J.

« De toute façon, elle ne peut plus le contrôler. Sans la disquette, elle ne peut plus diriger la puce. »

« C'est vrai. »

Le mentor de Duo se leva.

« Bon, on y va ? »

J acquiesça.

« On y va. »

**********

« Ca fait 5 jours… »

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'ils se cachent… Je me demande si Zak va mieux… »

« Y'a qu'un façon de le savoir ! »

Sur ces paroles pleine de bon sens, G changea de direction, et engagea la voiture dans une petite ruelle cachée.

« A ton avis ? Duo a-t-il été sage ? »

J étouffa un ricanement.

« Que veux tu que j'en sache ? c'est toi son mentor, pas moi. Et puis… peut-être que la présence de Heero l'aura découragée et refroidi.

Cette fois, ce fut G qui se retint de rire.

« A moins que Duo ne l'ai réchauffé. »

J se prit la têt entre les mains.

« Tu vas arrêter ?! SI tu pupille décongèle le mien… »

Son regard s'assombrit.

« S'il le décongèle… s'il lui rend son humanité… il risque de le tuer… »

G arrêta la voiture sur un parking près du centre ville.

« Nous allons continuer à pieds. »

Ce fut la seul réponse de G.

(1)

Durant quelques minutes, ils avancèrent à travers la ville… s'insinuant dans certaines ruelles, cachées des regards indiscrets… et enfin, finirent pas arriver.

G s'arrêta, et mis sa main su l'épaule de son partenaire.

« Non… Duo ne le tuera pas. Heero est son meilleur ami, quoi qu'il en dise. Et même s'il le cache, nous savons tous les deux quelle est la nature de ses sentiments pour notre soldat. Je serai toi, j'observerai en silence… »

Le vieil homme aux lunettes bioniques se retourna afin de l'observer.

« J'ai eu tellement de mal à en faire ce qu'il est aujourd'hui… »

« Mais la guerre est presque achevée. Laisse le redevenir humain… »

« Je ne peux pas le nier… Il est humain… Mais en tant que mentor, je n'accepterai ça de lui que dès lors que la guerre sera finie. Et si Duo et lui finissent ensembles, alors je m'inclinerai. Mais pour le moment, il reste un soldat. »

J recommença à avancer, et G se mit à rire entre ses dents.

« C'est quand même drôle. J'ai l'impression que nous jouons le rôle de mères poules avec ces deux là. Pas que ça me déplaise, mais si Duo était là, il nous dirait sûrement : _C 'est pas vrai… Soit on vous à clonés, soit quelqu'un à enfin réussi à vous enlever votre balai coincé dans le fion. _(2)

J explosa de rire, laissant la tête de champignon plus surprise que jamais.

« … Alors… tu sais rire toi ? J'aurai pas crû… »

Son rire s'arrêta, mais un sourire resta sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi j'ai été humain… Ca fait des années que je n'avais pas ris. Et je dois bien avouer que c'est agréable. »

G le fixait. 

Incapable de comprendre vraiment le sens des mots de son collègue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _Avoir été humain_ ?

J l'observa quelques minutes, sans rien dire… puis glissa ses doigts sur les côtés de ses lunettes, et les enleva.

Cette fois, G se laissa tomber au sol.

Il avait littéralement les jambes coupées. 

Cependant, il ne put détourner son regard des yeux de son amis.

J avait les yeux gris bleutés… (3)

« je ne sais pas si ma réponse te conviendra, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. (4) En effet, j'ai été humain… alors que maintenant, je ne le suis plus qu'à 10% environ. Seuls mes yeux, mon cerveau et mon bras sont d'origine. »

G, aidé par J, se releva péniblement.

« … pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?… On croyais tous que tu étais humain plus ou moins. C'est vrai que des fois, on a douté, vu ton comportement, un peu… robotisé… mais…on est quand même tes amis. »

J remit ses lunettes.

« Quand nous avons élaborés les Gundam, chacun de notre côté, et formés les pilotes, nous n'étions que des collègues. Et puis… c'est tellement vieux. Inutile d'en parler. Je t'ai mis au courant car tu es mon ami (5), mais je te fais confiance pour ne pas le répéter. »

Le MAD à la tête de champignon, s'étant quelques peu remit, fit un petit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Les deux scientifiques se rapprochèrent de l'appartement tranquillement.

**********

Duo ouvrit les yeux, lentement, et s'étira langoureusement afin de détendre ses muscles encore endormis.

La lumière filtrant par la fenêtre était vive.

Conclusion : il faisait jour depuis un moment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre… 10h37. (6) 

« Mouais… l'est quand même un peu tôt » Mais bon, va falloir que j'aille prévenir Heero de venir… »

L'américain se leva du fauteuil ou il s'était assoupie,  et observa (7) inconsciemment la chambre.

« _Allez… Va falloir faire à manger maintenant. Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix si je veut pas mourir de faim. »_

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et enleva l'élastique, avant de glisser les doigts dans la natte et de là défaire.

_« Marre d'avoir les cheveux attachés ! »_

Duo mit son élastique dans sa poche et, tout en s'étant approché de la porte , il l'ouvrit.

« … Zak ?! »

Tsuzuku…                                                                                                                      (20021219)

JOYEUSES FETES A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!

(1) Alors là, je suis désolée si ça veut rien dire, mais j'ai vraiment pas d'inspi pour cette partie là. Donc, bah je peux juste dire Gomen à tous.

(2) J'voulais dire autre chose, mais ça aurait été vulgaire.^^°

(3) Pour ceux qui voient pas, je vous invite à regarder les épisodes de Sakura ou l'on voit Yué. Il a de ces yeux…. *miam*

(4) Sans arrières pensées. C'est que des potes.

(5) Rohhh… kécé kawaï… no coment sur ça please.

(6) J'aurai bien dormis jusqu'à cette heure-ci aujourd'hui, mais moi j'ai cours le samedi. Bouh…T-T

(7) Kuso ! Je cherche mes mots… en plus je regarde les infos. Oui, je sais, tout le monde s'en fout, mais j'avais envie de le dire.


	12. Aide moi à vivre 12

Titre : Aide-moi à vivre…

Base: Gundam Wing/ Rêve totalement idiot. 

Genre: Sérieux , ooc ( à fond !!), yaoi pour plus tard.

Auteur : Natsu  ^-^ 

Couple : Pas envie de faire des spoilers, alors vous verrez par vous même.

E mail :  WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi, blablabla…

Note : **********  signifie un changement de moment. ***** signifie un changement de lieu.  _Blablabla_ sont les pensées des persos.

Sara-chan : J'adore ta fic !!! Elle est super !!! Continu comme ça !^^ Bisous.

Zorca : Merci pour la fic que je t'ai demandé !! J'aime beaucoup !!! Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi, Bisous !!^^

Maitsuya : Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font tjs plaisir ! J'éspère que ce chap te plaira !^^

Meanne 77 : Merci pour ta review sur « Merry Christmas for you ». Je sais que c'est bizarre, je vais essayer de faire une suite, mais ce sera pas tout de suite car j'ai deux, non.. enfin, je sais plus combien de fic à finir, alors elles d'abord, et ensuite je verrai. Sans compter que j'ai encore 4 projet de fics, alors t'inquiète, ça viendra, avec les explications et tout le tralala, mais en attendant, faut se contenter de ça. Gomen.

Laura : Ma Boubouille !!! Toi qu'est dans ma classe, que j'ai réussi à pervertir au yaoi, j'éspère que ce chap te plaira à toi aussi.

Gros bisou ma puce !^^

Shinia Marina : Je m'attendais pas à avoir de reviews de ta part, je ne pensais pas que tu lisais mes fics, mais ça me fait super plaisir !^^ *ronronne* si tu as aimé « Merry Christmas for you » alors j'en suis très contente !^^ Bisous !

Kinochan : Marci à toi aussi ! Bonne fêtes en retard, et t'inquiète pas, j'en pondrai d'autres comme ça, mais un peu moins SAP. Bisous.

Cora : Merci à toi aussi ! Moi aussi j'aime bcp tes fics, continue comme ça toi aussi !^^ Kiss.

SnchzMig : Merci pour ton message !^^ J'éspère que tu me redonneras ton avis pour la suite !^^

Ayez !!!! Z'ai fini !!!! Merci les gens de m'avoir laissé autant de messages, ça fait super plaisir et ça encourage pour continuer à écrire !!!! Il est… *regarde l'heure* 23h55, et comme vous avez été si nombreux à me laisser un message, et bin c'est décidé, je vous pond ce chap maintenant, là, tout de suite !^^

Bisous et bonne lecture !!!!

Aide moi à vivre.

Session 12

« Zak… ? »

Duo cru un instant qu'il rêvait, mais quand le jeune garçon en face de lui se laissa tomber, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de se réveiller.

« Zak !! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« … je sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai pas bouger… mais mes jambes… semble ne pas avoir… remuées depuis un moment… »

Duo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ca fait à peu près une semaine que tu étais inconscient, c'est normal que tes jambes n'ai plus de forces. »

Il le pris dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit.

« Avant d'aller te balader je sais pas trop ou, il faudrait d'abord que tu ai le ventre plein ! »

Zak lui fit un plus grand sourire, et inclina la tête en signe d'accord.

« …Duo ? Tu sais pas si mon Bob est dans mes affaires par hasard ? »

L'américain lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Non. Je crois qu'il est resté à la base. Sorry. Mais pourquoi ? »

Le jeune français attrapa ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

« C'est pour attacher mes cheveux. Ils me gênent quand ils ne sont pas dans une casquette ou un Bob. »

Le visage de Duo s'illumina.

« Une casquette convient ? Alors je peux te prêter la mienne en attendant si tu veux. »

Zak laissa retomber ses cheveux.

« Oui, je veux bien ! »

Le pilote de Deathscyte sortis un instant de la chambre, et le temps d'un battement de cils, il était de retour.

Avec un sourire amusé, il tendit une casquette noire comme l'ébène, à son ami.

Zak refit la queue de cheval, et attacha ses cheveux en chignon, avant de mettre la casquette sur sa tête.

« Merci ! C'est impeccable ! ».

« Bah de rien mon grand ! Bon, maintenant, je vais te faire quelque chose à manger ! Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Surtout, tu sors pas de ton pieux ! Ok ? »

Le pilote de DeadMorph lui fit un sourire de gamin prit en faute (1) et lui fit un signe de la tête.

Duo s'en alla donc, tranquillement.

Resté seul, Zak ferma les yeux.

« Ok ! Je sais pas ou je suis. Y'a Heero et Duo dans le même endroit que moi… toutes mes affaires sont là… la maison est aménagée… Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ????!!!! ET surtout, pourquoi j'ai si mal au crâne ? »

Intrigué par ce bandage autour de sa tête, depuis son réveil, le jeune français se leva et alla dans la salle de bain rattachée à sa chambre.

Lentement, il défit le nœud à l'arrière de sa tête, et dénoua la bande qu'il laissa ensuite tomber dans le lavabo.

Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine la cicatrise qui se dessinait distinctement sur son front, et cela suffit à lui donner mal à la tête.

_« Ca y est… Je me souviens… Setsuna… »_

Il se redressa et s'observa dans le miroir devant lui.

« Setsuna. Tu me paieras ce que tu m'as fait ! Je te jure que bientôt, je te tuerai ! Et je te ferai souffrir… autant que toi tu m'as fait souffrir ! Oh oui… je te jure que tu souffriras ! La mort est bien trop douce pour toi. Je ne là laissera pas t'emporter aussi vite qu'elle le devrait. Tu vas connaître ta douleur ! »

A ce moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et Duo entra avec un plateau, suivi de prêt par Heero.

Ce dernier, venant juste de se réveiller, avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée.

Zak retourna sur son lit, se tenant aux meubles durant son parcours, afin de ne pas se viander lamentablement, comme ses jambes commençaient à le lui faire sentir.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Heero, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Duo regarda à son tour le japonais, et rejoint rapidement son ami dans sa crise.

Notre pauvre pilote de wing, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient à se foutre de lui, fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

« Bin quoi ? »

Zak se força à se calmer, la main sur l'estomac, et Duo en fit de même.

« T'es encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude. T'es mignon comme ça !^^ »

S'il ne s'était pas contrôlé, Heero serait passé par toutes les teintes de rouges possibles !

« C'est vrai que t'es Kawai comme ça Hee-chan ! »

Cette fois, c'était trop demander au soldat parfais, que de retenir la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues, heureusement, un petit événement imprévu le poussa à descendre ouvrir la porte.

_« Merci Kami-sama ! »_

Restés seuls dans la chambre, Duo fit manger son ami.

« Dis moi Duo… Je me trompe ou tu as des sentiments pour Heero… »

Le natté ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Non… Tu ne te trompe pas. Toutefois, je suis un peu déçus que tu l'ai remarqué. »

« Pourquoi est tu déçu ? »

« Et bien… si toi tu l'as remarqué, c'est que Heero doit le voir lui aussi. »

Zak lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu Duo. Je l'ai senti, c'est tout. J'ai un petit dont d'empathie… c'est très léger, mais suffisant pour percevoir les sentiments des gens. »

Duo releva la tête.

« L'empathie… comme Quatre ? »

« Oui, mais à un niveau bien inférieur. Disons que… sur une échelle de 1 à 100, Quatre serait placé à 75, et moi, à 10. Quatre peut même entendre les pensées des gens s'il le veut, moi j'en suis incapable. Et puis… même si j'avais ce dont, je ne m'en servirait pas. »

Le natté l'observa un instant.

« Mmm… Je te comprend… Bon, maintenant, il faut finir de manger. Ensuite, tu ira te doucher. Si tu veux un coup de main, tu pourras appeler soit Heero, soit moi, à ta guise. On sera en bas. »

Zak ocha la tête.

« D'accord. »

Lorsqu'il eu finit, Duo remis les assiettes sur le plateau, et s'en alla en faisant un signe de tête à son ami.

*****

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, Duo tendis l'oreille en entendant des voix s'élever.

Reconnaissant la voix de son mentor, il déposa tranquillement le plateau dans la cuisine, et alla les rejoindre dans le salon.

« Salut Papy ! Ca gaz ? »

G, à ce surnom, releva la tête.

« Duo. T'en as pas assez de m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Nan ! »

Il tourna le regard et tomba sur J.

« Bonjour J. »

Son propre mentor se tourna vers lui, et l'observa.

_« Duo qui parle si gentiment à J ? Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête !!! Mais… »_

Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux de son pupille, et tout d'un coup, il eu une impression de vide et de tristesse intense.

« Duo… Tu l'aimes à ce point… ? Renoncer à lui, juste parce que J te l'à demandé… Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça !!! » 

G se releva et attrapa Duo par le bras.

« Vient avec moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait crû, son pupille ne s'écarta même pas de sa poigne, et se laissa guider.

Heero et J les regardèrent partir.

Le Mad aux lunettes cybernétiques se tu une seconde, puis il observa Heero.

« Heero, je voudrais savoir… Tu ressens quelque chose pour le pilote 02 ? »

Prit au dépourvu, le japonais ne sut que répondre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si je te demande ça, c'est juste pour y imposer une condition. »

Le pilote de Wing ne laissa rien, paraître, mais… tout en lui sonnait l'incompréhension.

« Si tu aimes Duo, la seule chose que je veuilles, c'est que tu le fasses après la guerre. Tant qu'elle n'est pas fini, je souhaite que tu restes un soldat, mais dès qu'elle s'achèvera, tu sera libre de ce que tu veux faire. »

Heero failli rester bouche bée, mais une fois encore, il sut se retenir.

« Je croyais que vous ne tolèreriez pas les sentiments… »

J lui fit un petit sourire.

Pas un de ceux qui veulent dire ce que l'on pense… n'y un sourire sadique… un sourire nostalgique, et plein de compréhension… voilà ce que voyait le soldat face à son mentor.

« Disons que… tu n'es pas une machine. Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments. Tout être humain en a, et toi, tu possèdes ce droit. Je te met juste une entrave à cela, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. »

De plus en plus perdu, Heero fini par lui demander.

« Mais pourquoi… ? »

J sourit franchement cette fois.

« Je pense que… il m'aura fallu du temps, pour comprendre ce que je ne pouvais pas voir… »

*****

Dans la cuisine, G ferma la porte.

« Duo. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Et ne me raconte pas d'histoire, tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher, je fini toujours pas le savoir. »

Le natté releva la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas me comprendre… »

Son mentor lui prit la tête dans les mains, et l'obligea à lui faire face.

Son visage reflétait la compréhension, et … le désir de vouloir l'aider ?

« Quand il s'agit des sentiments d'un garçon que j'ai élevé durant plusieurs années, je ne peux que comprendre Duo. »

celui-ci l'observa dans les yeux, totalement surpris par ce que venait de lui dire son mentor.

« Je sais que tu tiens à Heero… et même plus que tu ne veux l'avouer. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu fais cette tête. C'est à cause de J… »

Duo se laissa glisser à genoux au sol.

« … je… n'ai pas le droit… d'aimer le soldat… alors… je me suis détourné de lui… mais maintenant… j'aime le garçon Heero Yuy…

Je sais pas quoi faire… Je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments… ! J'ai déjà essayé… !!! Mais ça fait trop mal… autant que de savoir que je ne l'aurait jamais… »

L'américain se mit alors à sangloter.

G passa sa main dans les cheveux de Duo…

Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer tout d'un coup…

Ce que ressentais Duo… c'est comme s'il le ressentait lui aussi.

_« Je me suis sûrement trop attaché à toi… petite canaille… »_

un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il essayait de tout son être, d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« C'est la première fois, que tu te laisses pleurer devant moi… Aurait tu appris à me faire confiance ? »

Duo esquissa un sourire.

« Je ne sais pas… Disons que… j'aurai bien besoin d'un parent qui puisse me conseiller ces derniers temps… Alors peut-être que je t'ai attribué ce rôle sans le vouloir… »

G cru qu'il allait tomber.

Ce que venait de dire Duo, lui allait droit au cœur.

Un cœur… oui… lui aussi en a un…

Presque tout le monde croit que les Mads en sont dépourvus… mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Ils sont aussi humains que vous et moi.

Toutefois, ils ont quelques difficultés à s'en souvenir…

Un cœur permet de comprendre les gens…

Si vous êtes humains et que vous sentez le votre battre dans votre poitrine, 

Alors n'hésitez pas.

Allez voir les gens qui en ont besoin, et remontez leur le moral.

Je suis sûre que, comme moi,

Beaucoup attendent impatiemment qu'on leur réchauffe leurs pensées…

Le cœur…

Et surtout… leur âme…

Tsuzuku…

20030104

Natsu

Oh ça pu tout ça !!!!!!!!!!

Et oui, je me pique une grosse déprime, c'est pas fait exprès. Le petit passage de la fin, c'est pour toutes les personnes qui déprimes et qui pense que là vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

Une amie m'a appris il y quelques temps, que dans la vie, il n'y avait pas que des bons côtés, qu'il fallait travailler dur pour avoir ce que l'on désir… et surtout, que quand on l'a, on se rend compte qu'on l'a vraiment mérité…

Soyez indulgent…

Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas dormi depuis 48h, et je sais juste que je devais écrire ce chap.

Bisous à tous.

(01h02)

PS : Au fait, je tiens à dire que je relis jamais mes fics, alors désolée pour les fautes….

(1) Autrement dit, un truc bien kawai que personne y résiste !!!!


	13. aidemoi à vivre 13

Auteur : Faut vraiment que je le répète …? Oui ? Bon… Natsu

Titre : Alors là c'est très bête, mais vous descendez un peu sur la page, et vous aller trouver.

Base : Heu… chai pu… Candy… ?Nan. Georgie …? Nan plus… Gundam Wing!!!! Ca y est! J'ai trouvé !!!

Genre : sérieux, OOC (je sais pas trop ou, mais vous verrez), grande discussion de Duo et Zak. Yaoi pour plus tard.

Couples : Spoiler, vous connaissez ? Et bin j'ai pas envie d'en faire alors vous verrez bien. 

E-Mail : WolfyNatsu@aol.com

Disclaimer : Pas grand chose… les G-Boys sont pas à moi, les profs non plus, les sweepers, Hilde et Sally nan plus et pis… Zak l'est à moi ! Setsuna aussi ! mais plus pour très longtemps… niak niak niak…

Zorca : Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. T'inquiète, c'étais un connard, maintenant je le sais. Je me sentirai mieux dans quelques jours (et une fois que je lui aurait mis ma main dans la figure). ET merci pour tes reviews ! Elles me font toujours plaisir ! C'est vrai que c'était touchant comme chap, mais je vais essayer d'en refaire d'autres comme ça !

Sara : Kikou ma puce ! Merci pour ton message ! Valà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

Nicolina : C'est tjs un plaisir d'avoir un message de toi !^^ J'adore bicou tes fic et je suis contente que la mienne te plaise ! Bisous !

Merlou-chan : Merci pour ta review sur mon autre fic, c'est super gentil !^^

Cora : Merci booooooocou !^^ Gros bisous!

Mimi: T'a réussi ! Ton message était vraiment troooop long… mais ça fait super plaisir !^^ Alors… Zak te fais peur ? Bin faut pas voyons !Il va bientôt faire plein d'heureuse !!! Sinon, je suis super contente que tu adore l'histoire, ça me fait bien plaisir !^^ Merci !

Kali : Kikou ma titounette!^^Merci pour ton message ! Je suis contente qu'à toi aussi l'histoire plaise ! Grosse bises !

Maitsuya : Une de tes fics préférées ? ######^-^###### Tu me fais rougir… Merci beaucoup ! j'aurais vraiment pas imaginée. Gros bisous !

Aide-moi à vivre Session 13 

Zak se leva péniblement et, se tenant aux mur, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lentement mais sûrement, il enleva son tee-shirt et son caleçon, et se glissa dans la douche.

_« Le seul point positif dans tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, c'est que je récupère vite. »_

Machinalement, il attrapa une de ses mèches blanches.

_« c'est ta faute si ces mèches sont là… Pour ça aussi tu vas payer. »_

Il pencha la tête en arrière, et laissa le jet d'eau couler sur ces cheveux.

*****lieu et tps.

G et Duo revinrent dans le salon, un long moment après leur discussion.

L'américain avait les yeux encore un peu rouge, mais ça restait très discret, et J n'y fit pas attention.

Toutefois, Heero l'avait remarqué… il n'était pas dupe.

L'attitude de Duo depuis leur arrivée ne lui avait pas échappée… et les larmes séchées sur les joues de son équipier non plus.

_« Duo… Qu'est-ce que tu as …? »_

***~POV de Duo~***

« Quel crétin. Si Solo m'avait vu, je m'en serai prit une monumentale dans la figure. Ca fait tellement longtemps… que je n'avais pas laisser mes émotions ressortir… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser paraître ce que je ressentais… Cette fois, je crois que cet enfoiré de J a réussi à briser mon masque…

_Non. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller… me laisser abattre._

_Heero ne se doute de rien, tant mieux. _

_Je… vais prendre un peu de distance vis à vis de lui, dès que Zak ira mieux. _

_Mais en attendant… va vraiment falloir que je me ressaisisse. »_

Son regard passa sur son mentor.

« Papy… je pensais pas que je me serai laissé aller comme ça devant toi… Tu dois avoir remonté dans mon estime. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Merci… Je ne pourrais jamais te le dire, alors je ferai des efforts dans mon attitude, afin que tu le vois. »

Son regard se fit soudain de glace lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers J.

_« Il parle de Zak.. »_

***~fin POV de Duo~***

« En réalité, nous sommes venus voir comment votre cohabitation se déroulait, et si Zak allait mieux. »

J avait prononcé cette phrase, en regardant son pupille.

« Il s'est réveillé ce matin. » répondit celui-ci.

Duo observa le japonais, et décida, à contrecœur, de continuer la phrase que le japonais de dirait pas.

« Il arrive à se déplacer. Difficilement mais il y arrive. D'ici peu il aura retrouvé toutes ses forces. »

J resta silencieux quelques secondes, et demanda.

« Je suppose qu'il n'a pas prit ses cachets durant tout ce temps. »

« Si. Je les lui ai donné. Mais il n'en restait que 6 dans le tube, alors comme je ne connaissais pas les doses, je lui en ai donné 1 par jour. »

J observa le natté, qui venait de lui répondre.

« C'est très bien. Tu as bien fait. »

Il se leva et sortis un sachet de sa poche.

« Je vais monter le voir. Il faut que je lui donne quelque chose. »

Les deux pilotes acquiescèrent, et Heero se leva afin de guider son mentor.

Duo, lui resta dans le salon avec G.

« Ca va mieux ? »

L'américain tourna la tête vers l'homme à la tête de champignon. [1] 

« Oui mais… là je comprend vraiment plus… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bin… J m'a presque remercié… »

G se mit à sourire.

« Alors ça veut dire que tu es remonté dans son estime ! »

« Tu penses ? »

G affirma ses dires avec un la tête.

« Maintenant, je vais l'attendre. Nous ne devons pas nous absenter trop longtemps afin d'éviter d'attirer les soupçons. »

Duo acquiesça.

********** lieu.

Après avoir montré la chambre de Zak à J, Heero était parti dans la sienne, afin de se remettre sur son ordi.[2] 

J ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et entra sans bruit.

Le jet d'eau qui s'éteignit attira son attention, il s'asseya alors sur le lit, en attendant que Zak ait fini.

Celui-ci  ne tarda pas à sortir.

Vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille, il apparu à la porte de la salle de bain, et ne pu retenir sa surprise.

« J ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le vieux Mad se leva.

« Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Et aussi, te donner le médicament qui te manque. »

Le jeune français ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est gentil, mais j'ai les… »

Il s'arrêta et soupira.

« … les cigarettes que m'a donnée Setsuna. »

J lui tendit la seringue.

« Si son médicament marche, tant mieux. Mais en attendant, ton corps à manqué de ce produit ces derniers jours…

Duo s'est occupé de te donner les cachets qu'il te restait, mais un par jour, c'est insuffisant, et tu le sais. »

Zak baissa la tête.

« Je pense que je vais bientôt arrêter ce ''traitement'' »

J s'approcha du jeune garçon, le visage grave.

« Tu connais les conséquences si tu fais ça ? »

Zak sourit.

« Oui, je les connais. Mais de toute manière, celle qui créer ce produit ne sera bientôt plus. Alors… quitte à manquer de produit, autant que je m'y habitue maintenant. Et puis…j'en ai assez de mentir aux autres, et… à moi même. »

J ferma les yeux et soupira.

« J'en conclu que tu as déjà pris ta décision.

Pour Setsuna… je ne te blâmerai pas.

Quant à ta décision pour le médicament… si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésites pas à venir me voir. »

Le jeune français lui tendit la main.

« Merci. »

J lui serra la main, puis se dirigea vers la porte. 

« J !? Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service, s'il te plaît. »

Le Mad se retourna et l'écouta.

« Tu es dur avec Duo… Essai d'être plus gentil. C'est très compliqué dans leurs cœurs et leurs esprits… si tu leur met des entraves, et en renie un des deux, ils risquent beaucoup… »

Le prof lui fit un sourire, et lui répondit avant de sortir.

« Je ferai des efforts. »

***** tps

J et G partirent ensembles, et Duo retourna voir Zak.

« Tu as réussi à te débrouiller pour te laver, tant mieux. »

Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

« Et tu semble avoir reprit des forces, c'est super ! »

Le pilote du DeadMorph se mit à rire.

« Une vraie mère poule dis donc ! »

Duo se renfrogna.

« Mais heuu… »

Zak devint plus sérieux.

« J'ai demandé à J d'être plus sympa avec toi. Il devrait te laisser tranquille maintenant. »

Le natté laissa sa mâchoire s'abaisser de quelques millimètres, et se mit à balbutier.

« Tu… tu arrives à parler… avec lui ?! Comment tu fais ? »

Le français se plaça derrière lui, lui prit sa brosse des mains, et demanda.

« Je peux te brosser les cheveux ? »

Duo resta quelques peu surprit.

« Bah… »

« Je sais que tu ne laisse pas tout le monde y toucher. »

Le natté fit un petit sourire, que son ami ne vit pas.

« Tu peux, il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Merci. »

Zak commença à défaire les cheveux, mèches par mèches.

« J s'est occupé de moi, lorsque j'étais petit… Il a joué le rôle du père que je n'ai pas eu, durant une bonne partie de mon enfance… »

Il saisit la brosse mise de côté, et démêla lentement la cascade châtain s'écoulant devant lui.

« Tu sais… ce n'est pas par plaisir que je suis devenu pilote de Gundam…

Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça mais… Disons que j'ai été privé de liberté et de pensées jusqu'à maintenant… »

L'américain écoutait dans un silence religieux.

« Lorsque Setsuna m'a entraîné, tout au début, j'ai failli mourir.

C'est J qui s'est occupé de moi…

Au début, il me faisait peur… et finalement, je me suis aperçu qu'il était très gentil… »

Duo ferma les yeux.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'entends bien avec lui…

Mais…Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est son comportement vis à vis de Heero.

Si toi et lui aviez des relations amicales, ce n'était pas le cas avec le soldat parfais… »

Zak se contenta de sourire.

Les cheveux de son ami étaient totalement démêlés… 

Avec une main, il attrapa les fils de soie devant lui, et, les séparant en trois parties égales, il refit la natte.

« Il s'est occupé de Heero en non-stop jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un soldat… 

Moi, je le voyais 10mins tous les 3jours… 

Et chaque fois, c'était uniquement pour des examens ou pour me soigner… voir même, pour me raisonner…

C'est normal que nos rapports à tous les deux vis à vis de J soient différents… » [3]

Duo était resté silencieux…

Zak attacha la natte avec un élastique, puis, se levant, il vint se placer devant Duo.

…

Celui-ci avait les mains devant le visage…

« Duo… ? »

Une aiguille lui perça le cœur à ce moment là…

Avec tendresse, il a passa ses bras autour de l'américain, et le serra contre lui.

_« De la douleur… dis moi pourquoi tu as mal… s'il te plaît… »_

Comme s'il avait entendu la supplique muette de son ami, Duo répondit.

« Maintenant que tu vas mieux, je vais devoir partir. Je ne peux pas… rester ici… »

Zak s'était mis à le bercer, lentement.

« Non, tu ne dois pas partir. Si tu le faisait, ça voudrait dire que tu fuis la réalité. »

« Oui, je là fuis… Mais je vois pas pourquoi je resterai… »

« Pour Heero… »

« C'est justement pour lui que je veux partir. »

« … Mais si tu t'en vas, je ne suis pas certain que lui, le supportera… »

« Il croit que je sors avec Hilde… Ca ne lui fera rien de me voir partir. Il pensera que je serai retournée avec elle… »

« Pourquoi fait tu semblant de sortir avec elle ? »

« … pour rendre jaloux Heero… mais c'est sans espoir… il ne connaît pas les sentiments, il ne pourra jamais répondre à mes attentes… »

Zak releva Duo, afin que celui-ci puisse voir son visage.

« Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur vous… Mais si tu partais, tu ferai la plus belle erreur de ta vie Duo…

Heero est très jaloux de Hilde, et il sait que vous ne sortez pas ensemble. Si tu partais maintenant, tu ne verrai pas le garçon qu'il est en train de devenir. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi.

Depuis tout à leur, il pense à toi. Je ne connais pas vraiment ses pensées mais… je sais que tout tourne autour de toi.

Laisse lui un peu de temps… 

Comme tu l'as dit toi même, il ne connaît pas les sentiments… mais il les découvre petit à petit.

C'est nouveau pour lui, et ça lui fait peur…

Sois patient… bientôt, peut-être même plutôt que tu ne le crois, ce que tu as toujours souhaiter pourrai bien venir à toi par sa propre volonté. »

  
Des larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur les joues de Duo.

Il se jeta sur Zak et le serra contre lui, laissant couler le flots de ses émotions…

« Non… je ne partirais pas… j'attendrais… le temps qu'il faudra… »

Le jeune français leva les yeux vers le ciel, à travers la fenêtre.

_« Et moi… Combien de temps faudra-t-il que j'attende pour te revoir… ? « _

Tzusuku…

20030122

Natsu

Bon !!! Ca y est ! J'ai enfin écrit ce chap ! 

Désolée, ça fait plus de 2semaines que j'étais sencée l'avoir envoyée, mais j'avais les épreuves longues à réviser, et donc, bcp de boulot.

Z'inquiétez pas ! Logiquement (je dis bien LOGIQUEMENT) la suite devrait pas tarder.

Mais si j'ai des reviews, il se peut que ça vienne plus rapidement !^^

Bisou à tous !

[1] Désolée, mais j'aime bien l'appeler comme ça.

[2] Mauvaises pensées Natsu !!! C'est pas bien !!! *imaginant Heero faisant des cochonneries avec son PC* Rahhhhh !!! Mais pk je pense à ça moi ?!?! Et le pire c'est que Boubouille est en train de se foutre de mwa… méchante…T-T

Boubouille : Meuh nan !!!! Mais t'es toute rouge ! et y'a la prof qui se demande pourquoi à la façon dont elle te regarde.^-^

Natsu : T-T merdeuh…

[3]Jusqu'ici, c'est le brouillon que j'avais fait. Maintenant faut que j'improvise la suite. Dur dur… je sais la suite, mais je sais pas l'écrire…


	14. Aide moi à vivre 14

Auteur : j'en ai marre de répéter…-_-O

Titre : Alors là c'est très bête, mais vous descendez un peu sur la page, et vous aller trouver.

Base : Heu… j'ai un trou de mémoire là…

Genre : sérieux, OOC (je sais pas trop ou, mais vous verrez), je sens que je vais faire plaisir à beaucoup de monde dans ce chapitre... et y'a aussi quelques tites réponses pour celles ou ceux qui étaient perdu à un moment. Allez, faites pas les timides, levez le doigts ceux qui étaient perdu… *   O.O   * Tant que ça ????? Et bin…

Couples : 1+2, 1+Z, 1+J, 1+1, 2+G, 2+1, 2+Z, 2+2… ok, ok j'arrête…

E-Mail : WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer : Faut vraiment que je me récapépète ?é_è  Bon…

NAN ! Les G boys sont pas à moi, ils sont à Sunrise et Bandai (je crois)

OUI ! Je les rends en bon état après (j'les répares et les recolle comme je peux d'abord)

OUI ! Setsuna et Zak sont à moi ! 

NAN ! J'ai pas caché DeathScyte Hell sous ma maison (prenait trop de place), c'est pour ça que je l'ai caché sous le jardin des vieux d'à côté. Eh ! Pétez un coup, j'rigole ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture, et désolée du retard, j'ai eu beauuuuuuuuuuuucoup de problèmes.

Sephy : Tout d'abord, un graaaaaaannnnnnndddddd merci pour m'avoir publié sur ton site, et aussi, j'espère bientôt lire la suite de tes fics !^^ 

Cora :Mici ma puce, tu m'envoi toujours un pti mot bien gentil, mici ! je vais faire des efforts pour avancer un peu plus la fic, mais pour l'instant, je peux pas faire comme je veux. Bisous et dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chap. !^^

Maitsuya : Ma fidèle revieweuse (ça se dit ?) Merci, tu me laisse des messages à chaque fois ! J'espère que ce chap. te plaira à toi aussi !^^

Nicolina : Kikou !!!^^ T'inquiète, je pense à mes fics, mais ou j'ai pas le temps ou pas d'inspi. Mais je voulais te dire que j'ai lu tes dernières fics et j'ai beaucoup aimé !!^^ déjà… VEUX LA SUITE d'un Amour selon DM, et… Une nuit d'hiver (trop kawaiiiiiii !!!) et…Tu m'as trahis !!!!!!! sinon, j'ai bcp aimé les autres aussi !^^ continue comme ça !^^

Kaoro : Mici !!!^^ Moi aussi j'adore tes fics !!!!!!!!!!!

Ceres : tite puce, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, t'inquiète, on se revoit à la rentrée (Y-Y veut pas retourner en cours) et je vais recommencer à t'embêter comme avant (c'est vraiment si bien que ça ?) Gros bisous !

Speedy : Nan, je ne t'esquive pas, c'est surtout que j'ai des problèmes. Et toi aussi je vais t'embêter à la rentrée, et réjoui toi, je vais enfin arrêter de soûler avec qui tu sais ! Bisous !^^

Kali : Mici pour la page sur ton site, c'est vraiment super !^^ J'attend toujours la suite de ta fic que j'aime beaucoup !^^ Bisous

Sara-chan : J'espère que tu te rétablies bien et que ça va mieux ! Gros bisous et désolée de ne pas donnée de news plus souvent.

Zorca : Merci d'être aussi présente pour moi, ça me remonte bien le moral, et merci pour tous tes précieux conseils. Gros bisous !!!!!!^^

Et maintenant… on to the fic !

**Aide moi à vivre.**

Session 14 

Depuis une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, on pouvait entendre le bruit régulier des touches d'un claviers…

Lorsque les Mads furent partis, ce bruit cessa, et la seule chose que l'on put alors entendre fut le bruit de pas léger d'un certain natté, puis une conversation…

Toutefois, aucun mot n'étaient vraiment compréhensible… les murs et la voix plutôt basse des garçons aidant pas mal…

******  chambre de Heero (1) 

Heero se leva de son pc, et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

Il n'avait pas pu se laisser aller lorsque son mentor était là, et… il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'essayer de voir la réaction de celui-ci s'il l'avait vu ainsi.

Mais bon… maintenant, il était tranquille.

Il pouvait penser à autre chose que les virus qu'il s'amusait à créer pour Oz, ou même les missions, ou encore son Gundam.

Avec difficulté, il avait enfin reconnu que Duo l'intriguait… et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir de la cuisine avec G, ses yeux avaient vu ce que son esprit avait déjà compris…

L'américain avait pleuré.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça…

Depuis un moment déjà, le jeune japonais s'était mis à observer le natté à la dérobée.

Il avait tenté de percer à jour le masque du bouffon… de l'adolescent… du gamin… du faux Duo… pour voir qui se cachait dessous…

Mais toujours en vain…

Et quand il l'avait vu revenir de la cuisine, il avait eu le sentiment d'avoir raté ce qu'il cherchait.

Pas qu'il ait eu envie de voir Duo pleurer mais… surtout voir et comprendre pourquoi.

A y réfléchir, l'américain n'avait jamais rien dit sur lui même, sur son passé, sur sa… famille…

Malgré son bavardage incessant, il n'avait jamais rien laissé filtré.

La seule information que Heero avait, c'était que Duo avait vécu sur L2 pendant longtemps, se débrouillant par lui même.

Mais ceci n'était qu'une goutte de connaissance dans l'océan du passé de Duo Maxwell.

D'un geste stressé, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Il n'aimait pas quand il laissait son esprit divaguer… ça l'obligeait à repenser à… une chose en particulier…

Le japonais s'était aperçus, depuis l'arrivée de Zak, que chaque fois que celui-ci et Duo étaient ensemble, ça l'énervait…

Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Il pensait que c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas le nouveau, mais depuis… certaines choses avaient changés…

En y réfléchissant, il avait réussi à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment d'énervement… : jalousie.

Mais pourquoi de la jalousie ?

Après tout, il n'était pas amoureux de Duo…

Amoureux…

En fait, il n'en était pas sur…

Au début… pendant un moment… il l'avait envisagé… il l'avais conçu… il l'avait… accepté…

Mais l'arrivée de Zak avait tout changée.

C'était comme… s'il connaissait déjà le garçon.

L'impression… qu'il l'attendait…

Mais pourquoi, ça, il ne le savait pas.

Et puis…

Il s'était aussi aperçus d'une chose.

Il ressentais la même chose pour le natté et pour le jeune français.

Comment faire pour choisir… ?

Et comment être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait… ?

Et puis après tout, Duo ne l'aimait peut-être pas.

Et Zak non plus d'ailleurs.

Peut-être qu'il devenait complètement mythomane…

C'était fort possible aussi.

Mais…

Il y avait aussi une autre chose qui le perturbait…

Depuis quelques jours… depuis qu'ils avaient récupérés Zak…

C'était apparu… venant de nul part…

Et… ces images qu'il avait vu… d'ou pouvaient-elles venir… ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il se laissa aller…

Son esprit faisant le vide, de toutes ces choses que le soldat ne pouvait pas analyser, et aussi, qui faisaient beaucoup à penser, pour un adolescent qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de penser à tout ça.

******dans la chambre de Zak.

Duo s'était endormis dans ses bras.

Zak se décala un peu, et allongea complètement son compagnon sur le lit.

Aussi silencieusement qu'une panthère, il sortis de la pièce, et se dirigea vers la chambre tout au fond du couloir.

La chambre de Heero…

****** devant la porte de Heero

Toc toc toc…

Heero releva la tête.

_« Kso ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir maintenant… »_

D'un pas lent, il se leva, et alla tout de même ouvrir la porte.

Le jeune français se tenant devant la porte, ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« A voir ta tête, tu t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit moi qui vienne te voir. »

En effet…

Zak était bien la dernière personne que Heero pensait voir.

Surtout qu'il était sensé être malade.

« Je peux rentrer ? Duo s'est endormis dans ma chambre, et si on discute là, on va le réveiller. »

le japonais acquiesça et se poussa sur le côté, afin que l'autre garçon puisse entrer.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Zak releva la tête.

Visiblement, il avait pensé sérieusement à quelque chose.

Heero vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui.

Le jeune français secoua un petit peu la tête, comme s'il se remettait les idées en place, puis il fixa Heero.

« Je suis venu… pour discuter. Mais… y'a une chose que je dois te dire… et je sais pas du tout comment tu vas réagir… »

Un peu surpris, le pilote de Wing l'invita à continuer silencieusement.

« Déjà, je suis venu te dire que d'ici une petite demi heure, je vais sûrement partir. 

Mais avant que tu dises ou demande quoi que ce soit, je t'explique. Je pense même que tu me comprendra.

Je veux aller chez Setsuna et récupérer certaines choses, sachant que quand je repartirai, ça fera une enquiquineuse de moins. Sur ça, je pense que tu sera d'accord. Je me trompe ? »

Il leva les yeux… et tomba sur un petit sourire du garçon en face de lui.

« Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je te comprends. »

Cette fois, Zak remercia silencieusement d'être assis.

Heero qui répondait par une phrase complète, autre que pour une mission, bin c'était à marquer dans le calendrier pour Duo ça.

Mais bon, y'avait pas que ça, qu'il voulait dire.

« Heu… Il faudrait aussi que je sache ou je me trouve par rapport au QG. Je vais vous emprunter un moyen de locomotion ainsi que quelques armes.

Mais t'inquiète, j'y ferai attention.

C'est juste qu'il faut pas que je me loupe. »

« Pas de problème. On est à environs 3 heures de route de là bas. Il faut que tu traverses la ville et que tu sortes par l'ouest. Tu peux te repérer par rapport à la l'arc de triomphe, c'est la sortie de la ville. Ensuite, il faut que tu rejoigne la RN467 et tu l'a suis sur 120Km. Ensuite, tu reconnaîtra le chemin. C'est celui que tu as emprunté avec ton mentor. »

« Ok ! Je prend note ! »

Son visage devint alors plus sérieux, et beaucoup moins joyeux…

« Heero… la deuxième chose que je dois dire… ça te concerne… »

Toute l'attention du japonais fut alors sur lui en l'espace d'un instant.

« Hnn. »

« OK… mode soldat parfait. J'aurai du m'en douter… mais j'ai pas le choix, faut que je le fasse maintenant. »

Il respira un grand coup et profondément, et se lança.

« Heero. Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta tête depuis mon arrivée, et c'est de ça que je voudrais te parler. »

Les yeux du concerné se firent de glace.

Quiconque les auraient regardés, ce seraient probablement perdu à jamais en leur sein, sans issus de secours…

Mais Zak avait baissé les yeux, et cherchaient ses mots…

« Je sais que tes sentiments pour la personne que tu aimes et pour moi sont identiques, toutefois, ce que je veux te dire… c'est que ce que tu ressens pour moi, ça ne viens pas… de toi… »

Surprise… incompréhension… 

« Que veux tu dire ? »

Appréhension… les mots recherchés… 

« Je pense que… les sentiments… que tu éprouves pour moi… provienne d'un défunt… mais… je n'en suis pas sûr et certain… »

Une main qui se lève, qui relève le menton… 

« Et à qui pense tu ? »

_…_

« Night… »

« Qui est-ce ? »

Peur… Douleur… 

« Le garçon qui était avec moi autrefois… On avait essayé de s'enfuir du laboratoire de Setsuna, mais… elle a réussi à le tuer. Et moi… j'ai été récupéré.

Je l'aimais beaucoup…

Quand j'étais avec lui, je ne savais pas ce qu'était les sentiments que j'éprouvait pour lui, mais avec le temps, je me suis aperçus que… je l'aimais… »

« Pourquoi pense tu que c'est lui ? »

Souvenir… 

« Parce qu'il s'est déjà infiltré dans le corps d'une fille pour réussir à revenir… Mais Setsuna l'à abattu. »

« Et tu penses qu'il aurait pu faire pareil pour moi ? »

Anticipation… 

« Oui. Et c'est sûrement pour ça que tu ressens quelque chose pour 2 personnes différentes… » (2)

Heero avait toujours les yeux fixés sur lui.

Il semblait réfléchir à ce que son camarade venait de lui dire…(3) 

Zak n'avait pas réussi à lever le regard vers lui…

Le trouble qui avait pris naissance dans la tête d'Heero était sans précédent.

Le jeune français se demandais même comment il faisait pour ne rien laisser paraître… et encore moins perdre la tête.

Rien que de ressentir les émotions de son vis à vis le rendais mal à l'aise. Mais là… il aurait voulu partir en courant et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps…

En effet…

Il valait vraiment mieux que ce soit le soldat qui soit face à lui, plutôt que l'adolescent.

Il ne l'aurait probablement pas supporté…

…

« Tu as un moyen de vérifier ce que tu dis …? Un signe particulier ou autre… ? »

Le garçon à la casquette releva la tête (4)  et croisa les cobalts qui lui faisaient face.

Un instant il réfléchit…

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait permis de reconnaître Night à travers cette fille… ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait caractérisé de son vivant… ?

Il ferma les yeux.

…

FLASHBACK…

Deux jeunes garçons sont assis sur leurs lits dans une même chambre.

Chacun rit des mauvais tours qu'ils vont faire à leur mentor le soir même.

Ils vont s'enfuir…

Ils vont partir…

Et ainsi, elle ne pourra plus leur faire toutes ces choses…

Elle ne pourra plus les faire souffrir…

Elle ne pourra plus les séparer…

Ils pourront enfin être ensemble autant qu'ils le veulent…

Le plus grand des deux pourra étudier les étoiles… il veut être astronome.

Le plus jeune pourra découvrir toutes les merveilles de l'informatique… il veut être informaticien.

…

Le plus petit se lève, et rejoint son ami sur son lit, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

Le plus grand passe ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes qui s'échappent de la longue queue de cheval de celui-ci.

« Je vais te promettre quelque chose Zak. Quand on sera plus grand, je te protègerai  de toute mes forces. »

Le concerné releva la tête.

« Et on restera ensemble ? »

Sourire…

« Oui, je te le promet. »

Ses doigts passent sur les lèvres du petit brun blottis contre lui.

« Zak… si un jour on est séparés, je suis sûr que l'on trouvera un moyen de se retrouver. »

Deux grands yeux marron clair sertis d'éclats verts se levèrent vers lui.

« Mais… Night… comment on pourra se reconnaître si on est séparés trop longtemps ? »

Nouveau sourire.

Le châtain retira sa main des mèches avec lesquelles il jouait, et, s'écartant de Zak, il retira son tee-shirt, avant de se mettre de dos.

Le jeune français observa la peau lisse quelques secondes. 

« Un tatouage… »

En effet, une sorte d'oiseau tribale recouvrait le dos sur toute sa longueur…

Partant de l'omoplate droite, ou reposait la tête de l'oiseau, jusque sous le pantalon…

La queue de celui-ci était camouflée par le tissus, et les ailes s'enroulaient harmonieusement autour de sa taille, descendant probablement sur ses hanches…

Zak passa lentement ses doigts sur les traits…

« Mais… quand… ? Il n'était pas là avant… »

Night se retourna.

« Je ne possède pas les même pouvoirs que toi, mais… disons que… j'ai le don de faire apparaître cet oiseau quand je veux. 

Lorsqu'il est là, je ne ressens plus la douleur…

C'est un peu, comme si je pouvais prendre possession de son corps, et lui du miens…

Je peux m'évader d'ici, et contempler les paysages que je survole grâce à lui…

C'est… dur à expliquer… c'est… »

Sa main se posa sur la joue de son cadet, et doucement, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes.

« Je voudrai te faire partager ça… »

Pour finalement se rencontrer.

Ce fut leur premier… et leur seul baiser…

Au début, les lèvres s'étaient caressées… et puis… elles avaient finis par s'entrouvrir… et soudain, tout n'était plus que volupté…

Chacun appréciait le goût de l'autre… profitait de l'instant présent…

Zak avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de corps terrestre… c'était comme si… il volait dans l'espace…

Un sentiment de total délivrance… de liberté… de bien être…

Il n'avait jamais rien ressentis de tel…

…

Night mis fin au baiser, à contrecœur.

« Tu auras 2 manières de me reconnaître… Le tatouage… et ce baiser… »

Le petit brun lui fit un sourire.

« Quand à moi, je porterai le bob que tu m'as offert quand je suis arrivé.

Et… je me ferais aussi tatouer quelque chose. Mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore… »

Le châtain le serra contre son torse nu.

« On a tout le temps de voir… Et puis pour l'instant, personne ne peut nous séparer. »

« Mmm… »

fin FLASHBACK

Il avait trouvé sa réponse…

« Est-ce que tu as un tatouage qui est apparu ces derniers temps… ?

Même s'il s'est effacé par la suite… »

Heero eu un éclat de surprise dans les yeux…

« Alors il aurait dit vrai… ? »

« Un tatouage comment ? »

Zak essaya de se rappeler l'image qu'il avait vu.

« Un oiseau tribal… avec des nuances de bleu violacé orangé… les yeux rouges… les couleurs servent juste d'ombres aux traits…

La tête reposant sur l'omoplate droite, la queue descendant sur les… *rougissement*… fesses… et les ailes entourant la taille, pour redescendre sur les reins… »

Heero avait baissé la tête…

Cette fois, Zak s'inquiéta beaucoup plus.

Il ne ressentais plus rien du tout provenant du japonais.

Il vit alors celui-ci attraper le bas de son débardeur, et le passer par dessus sa tête, avant de se mettre dos à lui.

« Un tatouage dans ce genre je suppose… »

Le brun resta bouche bée.

Même s'il s'y attendais, il avait quand même du mal à le croire…

L'oiseau était bel et bien là, dans toute sa splendeur… 

« … c'est… c'est bien ça… »

Sa main effleura la peau sur la tête de l'oiseau…

« De… depuis quand l'as tu… ? » (5) 

Heero se retourna.

« Depuis qu'on est arrivés dans cette maison.

Je m'en suis aperçus quand je me suis lavé le soir même. »

Zak posa sa main sur celle du garçon aux yeux cobalts.

« Je suis désolé…

Je n'aurais pas pensé que…

Vraiment… pardon …»

Cette fois, c'était lui qui était déboussolé…

Il avait espéré se tromper… tout en ayant une petite lueur d'espoir…

Mais…

Le fait était là…

Une pression sur ses doigts lui fit relever les yeux.

Heero le regardait, un sourire étrangement familier sur les lèvres…

« Tenshi… » (6) 

« …quoi… ? »

« Tenshi… c'est ''ange'' en japonais.

Tu ne savais pas quoi te faire tatouer… »

Zak crû qu'il allait pleurer.

L'espace d'un instant, quelque chose le gêna… et puis il comprit enfin.

Les yeux de Heero n'étaient plus cobalts…

Ils étaient bleu nuit… presque noir…

« …Night… ? »

Un sourire fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Sans réfléchir plus, il se jeta dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui.

Ses larmes refoulées depuis tellement longtemps, purent alors se mettre enfin à couler…

« Je t'avais dis que l'on se retrouverai. »

D'une main, il souleva le visage du français, et comme autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Le même baiser qu'autrefois… 

_Les mêmes sensations…_

_Le même parfum… le même goût…_

_« Mais… et Heero… ? »_

Cette fois, ce fut Zak qui rompit le baiser.

« Night… tu ne peux pas rester dans ce corps…

Heero est encore vivant…

Et il faut qu'il puisse avouer ses sentiments à Duo…

Si tu restes en lui, il sera trop troublé… »

« Que proposes tu ? »

Le pilote ferma les yeux un instant, et les rouvrit presque aussitôt.

« Tu peux changer de corps de toi même ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir trouver un corps humain, mais si c'est un animal, ça t'ira ? 

En attendant que je te trouve mieux… »

Deux bras l'encerclèrent de nouveau.

« La seule chose que je demande, c'est de pouvoir rester avec toi…

Je t'ai cherché tellement longtemps…

Je ne supporterai pas de ne pas pouvoir être près de toi maintenant. »

Zak déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un chaste baiser.

« Merci…

Je m'arrangerai pour trouver rapidement.

En attendant, il vaut mieux que tu laisses Heero revenir…

On ne sait pas ce que sont les conséquences sur un corps possédant une âme. »

Night baissa la tête.

« C'est vrai.

Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences…

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. »

Les lèvres qui se rapprochent de nouveau… 

_Les langues qui se caressent…_

_On pourrait comparer l'acte à un ballet de volupté…_

_Tout n'est que douceur, et amour…_

_Amour…_

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Zak se releva, tandis que Night ferma les yeux un instant.

Le tatouage disparut…

Les yeux se rouvrirent… pour laisser apparaître deux cobalts.

« Ne t'inquiète pas.

Bientôt, tu seras délivré de tes sentiments pour moi.

Je te demande juste d'être patient. »

Heero leva un regard étrange vers son camarade.

« J'ai l'impression que… c'est bizarre…

Tout me pousse à te croire…

Et je sais ce qu'il vient de se passer.

C'est comme si… j'avais été spectateur en dehors de mon propre corps…

Mais maintenant je comprends… »

Le garçon à la casquette se rapprocha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de partir.

******dans le couloir…

« Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler un peu.

_Prépare toi à souffrir Setsuna._

_Je vais te faire payer tout ce que tu m'as fait. _

_Et aussi… ce que tu LUI as fait. » _(7) 

D'un pas lent mais assuré, le pilote de DeadMorph se dirigea vers le garage et examina les 2 véhicules présents.

_« Trop gros…_

_Trop repérables… »_

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta finalement sur une moto complètement noir, des symboles verts peints dessus.

_« Ca, c'est signé Duo »_

Avec un petit sourire, il prit les clefs qui étaient posées dessus et alluma l'engin.

Rapidement, il prit un sac et le remplis avec ce qu'il trouvait…

Une arme à feu… une dizaine de petits couteaux… un mini lance-flamme… des chaînes… 

« J'en profiterai pour récupérer mes propres armes en même temps.

_Vous inquiétez pas les gars, je vous rendrais vot' matoss._

_Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je sois sûr de moi, et tant que j'ai pas mes propres affaires, faut que je fasse avec les moyens du bord. »_

Une douleur lui vrilla alors la poitrine.

En l'espace d'un instant, il était à genoux à terre.

_« Merde… ! Va falloir que je le prenne son fichu médoc ! »_

Rageusement, il fouilla dans ses poches et sortis le paquet de cigarette de sa poche, ainsi qu'un briquet, et en alluma une. 

Il lui fallu arriver à la moitié de celle-ci pour se sentir mieux.

_« Bin en fait, ça marche bien son truc…_

_Mélangé avec du tabac, ça dois mieux passer._

_Et puis… c'est pas si désagréable… »_

Finalement, il prit son temps pour finir la cigarette, avant de l'éteindre en l'écrasant.(8)

Le sac noir fut vite refermé, accroché au dos de son propriétaire du moment, tandis que celui-ci enjambais la moto, et démarrais au gare de tour.

******3h + tard…

Zak avait suivi les indications du pilote de Wing, et avait finalement réussi à trouver le QG.

_« C'est bizarre… _

_La camionnette de cette conne n'est pas là…_

_Elle ne va sûrement pas tarder à rentrer._

_Je vais aller récupérer mes affaires, et l'attendre… »_

Il se dirigea discrètement vers la petite forêt qui couvrait les bâtiments, et recouvrit la moto de feuille de conifère.(9) avant de se glisser dans le premier bâtiment.

******10 ou 15 mins + tard…

Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps au jeune garçon pour trouver la «zone » que monopolisait Setsuna.

Il était entré, avait fouillé tous ses dossiers, récupéré tout ce qu'elle avait encore sur lui, et lancé un méchant virus dans son disque dur.

« Y'a pas que Heero qui sait se servir d'un ordi.

_Merci professeur J ! »_

Content de son petit travail, il s'était ensuite levé, et avais cherché la pièce ou son mentor avait caché ses armes.

_« Fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle les laisse bien gentiment en évidence sur le bureau… »_

Après 10 mins de recherche, une petite statuette attira son attention.

_« Ok…_

_1 : elle est tellement conne qu'elle se sert du truc primaire._

_2 : j'suis tellement con que j'y ai pas pensé tout de suite._

_Quoique…_

_Nan ! Me traiter de con c'est me rabaisser à son niveau, alors je suis ne suis pas con, mais j'ai été inattentif._

_C'est pas pareil. »_

Il se rapprocha de la figurine de verre.

« C'est qu'elle à bon goût en plus ! 

_Une danseuse Suno._(10) __

_C'est rare, c'est cher, mais c'est magnifique._

_J'vais lui piquer tiens. _

_Mais d'abord, trouver comment fonctionne le mécanisme... »_

Un bruit dans le couloir attira son attention, et d'un geste identique à celui d'un félin, il se plaqua au plafond, se retenant à la grille d'aération.

Les bruits dans le couloirs s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, et une voix résonna alors dans sa tête.

_« Zak… C'est J. »_

Tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'était accroché au plafond, l'adolescent enleva le piège électrique qu'il avait posé devant la porte, et entrouvrit celle-ci, avant de se cacher derrière.

Le vieux Mad entra tranquillement dans la pièce, et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de se tourner vers le pilote.

« Zak, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. »

Le français sortis de l'ombre.

« Oui, je vais mieux. 

Mais je me sentirai vraiment libre quand elle sera morte. »

La tête du professeur s'inclina sur la gauche, puis la droite, et revint sur l'adolescent.

« Je vois que tu as fait du ménage. »

Petit sourire.

« Oui. 

Mais je veux récupérer les armes que j'avais.

J'aimais bien le fouet et les lunettes infrarouge. »

J laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Tire la bobinette, et la chevillette cherra. » (11)

D'un geste, il sortis une aiguille de sa poche, et l'enfonça dans le creux de la poitrine de la danseuse.

Un bruit grinçant se fit entendre, avant qu'une dalle du sol se mette à bouger, suivi de plusieurs autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un passage assez grand se dégage, donnant accès à un escalier souterrain.

« Va faire tes courses, je surveille tes arrières. » (12)

« Merci Papy !^-^ »

****** et on descend dans la cave !^^

_« Yes !_

_La caverne d'Ali Baba ! »_

Ses mains glissèrent sur les armes se trouvant accrochées au mur.

_« Vous m'avez manqué mes bébés… »_

D'un geste souple, il défit son sac, vida le contenu à terre, plia le morceau de toile, et attrapa le sac de cuir plus ample qui se trouvait dans un coin.

Précautionneusement, il rangea le sac de départ au fond du gros, les armes qu'il avait emprunté juste dessus, puis posa un morceau de tissu dessus, et enfin, rangea les jouets dont il avait dû se séparer.

_2 fouets en cuir… _dans le sac.

_Une dague de cristal, et une en métal… _la dague de métal accroché sous le pantalon noir (13), sur la cuisse.

_Un magnum _(13) _… _ dans le creux des reins

_Une 15aine de lames… _ torse.

_Diverses armes à feu…. _Tout dans le sac.

_Des fléchettes empoisonnées… _7 dans les cheveux, le reste dans le sac.

_Une épée rétractable… _jambe gauche.

_Griffes de métal…_ une à chaque dois sur les deux mains.

_Lunettes infrarouge avec micro émetteur, oreillettes, et tout ce qui va avec. _Dans le sac.

Un dernier regard à ce qu'il reste.

« _Bah… j'vais pas m'encombrer avec un pieux, et un bazooka, plus un arc et des flèches…._

_C'est préhistorique ça !_

_Et puis moi… je préfère les combats au corps à corps… »_

Tranquillement, il referma le sac et le mis sur son dos, et remonta vers le professeur cybernisé.

« J'ai fait de bonnes affaires !^ ^ 

Et j'ai bien fait de m'habiller comme ça, j'ai pu cacher pas mal de truc. »

Petit sourire.

« Setsuna ne va pas tarder, je vais devoir partir. 

Mais avant, je veux te donner quelque chose. »

Il plongea sa main réelle dans sa poche, et en sortis un bracelet.

D'un appui sur un l'œil de la panthère qui l'ornait, et il s'ouvrit.

Zak remonta sa manche et tendis son bras droit.

J lui accrocha, et ré-appuya sur l'œil pour le fermer.

Le bracelet…

En réalité, la moitié de chaque doigts était recouverte, le dos et la paume de la main également, remontant sur l'avant bras, et enfin, un morceau un peu plus long, se comparant à une queue de félin, enroulant le reste du bras jusqu'à l'épaule.

Sur le côté intérieur gauche de la main, l'œil de la panthère… d'un vert éclatant… comparable à une émeraude…

De l'autre coté, là ou aurait dû se trouver le second œil, on reconnaissait une paupière fermée, recouverte d'une coupure cicatrisée…

De cache côté des doigts, une canine… autant en haut qu'en bas.

Des oreilles légères sur le dos de la main…

Elle était d'une couleur proche de celle de la nuit… et elle ne recouvrait pas totalement la peau…

C'était plus… comme un faux tatouage tribal… ou plutôt, dans ce cas… une panthère tribale…

C'est quelque chose… que l'on ne peut décrire…

C'est quelque chose… que l'on ne peut que regarder… observer… contempler… admirer…

On se serait même attendu à voir la panthère sauter du bras, pour venir se prostrer devant sois, ou même attaquer… 

« Papy… Merci mais… ça dois valoir cher et… je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir en continu un bijou sur moi… »

J retira ses lunettes, les posa dans sa veste qu'il retira par la suite, dévoilant un corps bien plus jeune que ce que chacun aurai pu imaginer, et enfin, retira la perruque qu'il portait.

Ses cheveux court, châtains, semblaient monter vers le ciel (14).

Ainsi, on aurait pas pu lui donner plus de 25ans.

Zak ne s'étonna pas de le voir ainsi. 

Ce n'étais pas la première fois.

Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il enlevait son déguisement maintenant.

Le MAD tendis ses affaires à l'adolescent.

« Range les dans ton sac s'il te plait. 

Finalement, je vais rester.

J'aimerai voir comment tu vas t'y prendre avec elle.

Et puis, si je veux avoir le temps de te montrer comment fonctionne ce que je viens de te donner, il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas reconnaissable. Au cas ou quelqu'un entrerait. Je prendrais le sac quand elle arrivera, et je me cacherai.»

Aquièçemment.

Le jeune français posa le sac à terre et rangea le tout, avant de se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »

Sourire.

« Ceci ne marche qu'avec ton esprit.

C'est toi qui le commande.

Il peut te transformer en arme vivante, tout comme tu peux le transformer en une arme.

Dans le premier cas, tu seras comme moitié panthère, moitié humain.

Dans le deuxième cas, tu possèderas l'arme qui te correspond le mieux.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi elle pourrait ressembler mais… c'est à toi de voir. »

Le pilote caressa le bracelet.

Celui-ci sembla ronronner…

« On dirai qu'il est vivant… »

J souris.

« Il est vivant.

Il est comme une arme provenant directement de ton esprit, de ton corps.

Je l'ai créer avec ton sang, ton ADN, et celui d'une panthère.

Il est aussi vivant que toi.

Et puisque je me suis servis d'une partie de toi, il répondra aux pouvoirs que tu utiliseras sur lui. »

…

« …je… je peux essayer… ?

Je veux dire… juste pour voir qu'elle arme ce serai… »

Un bruit…

Des pas qui se rapprochent…

« Elle arrive.

Ne t'inquiète pas.

Quand tu en auras besoin, tu n'aura même pas à le demander, l'arme sortira d'elle même. »

Attrapant le sac, J partis se cacher dans la pièce adjacente à celle ou il se trouvait.

Zak, quand à lui, se remit à la même place que lorsque J était arrivé, et sans bruit, il attendit…

_« Finalement, je crois que je vais encore plus m'amuser que ce que je croyais… »_

****** ds le couloir

« _Bon ,résumons…_

_Point positif : j'ai retirée un peu d'argent, j'ai acheté un nouveau logiciel, et j'ai rencontré mon espion._

_Point négatif : cet imbécile à toujours pas retrouvé Zak, et en prime, cette bande de vieux chnoques continue de me narguer !_

_Rah !!!! J'en ai ma claque d'être ici !_

_Faut vraiment que je retrouve ce salopiot !_

_Et là, il va sentir sa douleur ! »_

D'un geste enragé, la jeune femme attrapa la poignée de la porte, avant de se ruer dans la pièce, et de fermer à double tour derrière elle.

_« Pourquoi ais-je une impression bizarre ? »_

Lentement, elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

« Je suis folle… »

****** POV de Zak

_« Si tu savais à quel point tu peux avoir raison…»_

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune garçon, toujours suspendu au plafond.

_« C'est pour bientôt… »_

_****** _fin POV

Tranquillement, Setsuna déposa son sac dans l'armoire à côté de la fenêtre, ainsi que sa veste, puis, sans joie, elle s'installa à son ordinateur.

« Faut vraiment que je retrouve ce ptit con… »

D'un clique, elle se retrouva sur le net, prête à lancer une recherche sur la France.

Après tout, son protégé était d'origine française, alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas retourné dans son pays ?

Une lame sur sa gorge lui fit reculer légèrement la tête.

Une voix d'une étrange froideur résonna alors à son oreille…

« Alors comme ça, tu me cherches… ? »

******cgt de pts de vu…

Le docteur avait rangé ses affaires, et venait de s'installer sur le pc.

Sans bruit, Zak descendit de son perchoir, et se posa derrière son ex mentor.

« Faut vraiment que je retrouve ce petit con… »

Son sourire s'accentua.

Avec un de ses griffes, il déchira silencieusement son pantalon à hauteur de la dague, et s'en empara.

_« Are you ready Setsuna?_ _»_

S'approchant d'avantage, il glissa la lame glacée sur le cou de son nouveau jouet.

« Alors comme ça, tu me cherches… ? »

Le jeu venait de commencer…

Le chasseur avait trouvé sa proie…

Maintenant, la seule chose que l'on pouvait se demander, c'est combien de temps allait tenir la chassée…__

Tsuzuku…

20030228

Natsu

J'AI FINI CE CHAPITREUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'SUIS CONTENTEUH !!!!!!!!!!!

Alors, j'espère que tout ça vous plaira, c'est sûrement un peu bâclé, et j'en suis désolée, mais vous pouvez toujours me laisser vos impressions !^^

Sinon, je tenais à m'excuser car je ne pourrais pas répondre de suite aux mails que je recevrait (si j'en reçois, car moi pas avoir bcp de pote) à cause de problèmes personnelles, comme l'a dit Zorca pour moi (Merci koupineuh-que-j'adoreuh !!!!!). Donc jusqu'au 28 mars inclus, j'aurais énormément de difficultés pour venir sur le net ou répondre aux divers messages, ainsi que pour poster mes chaps.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai fait un effort pour ce chapitre, il est presque 2 fois plus long que d'habitude, c'est pour vous faire patienter un peu, vous donner quelques réponses, et aussi, pour m'excuser d'avoir mis si longtemps à le faire.

Valà, maintenant j'envoi le tout !^^

Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, une tite review fait toujours plaisir (bonne ou mauvaise) alors pensez y !^^

Bisous à tous !!!!

(1) alors maintenant j'arrête avec le nombre de tites n'étoiles paske j'en ai marre de devoir regarder combien je dois en mettre à chaque fois que je change de lieu ou de temps. Pouvez pas savoir comme c'est lassant. J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne !

(2)Et… gomen mais demain (ou plutôt tout à l'heure) je dois me lever de bonne heure, alors faut que j'aille me coucher. La suite pour plus tard !!!!!!! bin vi, j'ai commencée là fic à 23h55, et il est 00h43. Je sais, presque une heure pour écrire quelques malheureuses lignes, mais c'est comme ça. Je tiens juste à signaler que j'écoute de la musique en même temps, je chante, et je regarde la télé tout en caressant mon chat, alors forcément, ça ralentis un peu. ET maintenant, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes blablas qu'intéressent personne.

(3) quoi de plus normal après qu'on vous avoue un truc pareil ? vous me direz, c'est bizarre aussi… mais je voulais mettre ça dès le début, le truc, c'est que moi j'ai pas la façon de l'écrire…-_-

(4) bin vi, faut pas oublier que Duo lui avait prêté la sienne en attendant qu'il récupère son Bob.

(5) Le retour des notes débiles !!!! j'écoute la BO de Lord of the Rings 1 et j'attends impatiemment que M6 diffuse la soirée spéciale Mikaël Jackson.(l'est 01h16). Ca fait plus de 10 mins que c'est sensé être commencé….-_-° sinon, j'suis crevée, mais j'suis bien motivée pour écrire la suite. Ou plutôt, j'suis motivée, mais a pu d'inspiration. La fic prend une tournure totalement différente du but d'origine, et là… bin ça part tout en live…-_-.Je sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller pour changer tout ça, mais va falloir que je cogite un peu beaucoup la dessus… 

(6) Tenshi= Ange , pour ceux qui le savent toujours pas. (j'en ai marre d'attendre la fin de Capital… c'est quand qu'ils passent la zik ??????)

(7) Ca y est !!!!!! La zik de M6 est enfin en train de passer !!!! *regarde l'heure* bon, ok, y zont un peu 1h de retard, mais bon. C'est pas grave, j'enregistre de toute façon !!! Et maintenant, je vais aller me coucher. PK ? bin déjà paske j'ai pu d'inspi, ensuite, paskil est tard, et ensuite… bin paske fo que j'aille au pipi room. Good night les gens !!!!^^

(8) comme j'écrase les araignées !!!!!!

(9) Vous connaissez la différence entre un sapin et vous ? Et bin le sapin c'est un conifère ! Et toi t'es con et on peut rien y faire ! PTDRRRRRRRR !!!!!!! Je sais, c'est une blague très con, mais j'ai pas pu résister !^o^ et rassurez vous, c'est de L'HUMOUR !

(10) Pour ceux qui ont lu le manga Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeushi s'est servi d'une statuette en verre ressemblant à une danseuse des neiges, pour créer les « Danseuses Suno » qui sont les servantes (en quelques sorte) de la princesse Kaguya (c'est la méchante du volume 11)

(11) ok, ok, j'avoue… j'adorait le petit chaperon rouge quand j'étais petite… mais j'aime beaucoup aussi Le Petit Chaperon Sanglant de Asuka et Kineko !^ ^ Me suis bien fendu la poire dessus !^ ^  mais j'aurai bien aimé voir un tit dessin de la robe du chaperon rouge sur le model (Heero), et la tenue du grand méchant loup (Duo). Miam… en tout cas, aller lire cette fic, elle est d'là balle !!!!!!!

(12) eh oui, papy J qui fait de l'humour, va falloir s'y faire paske moi je vais le rendre plus humain ce mec ! J'aime bien son comportement comme je l'ai imaginé. Sinon je le laisse comme il est sensé être (une enflure) et il clamsse à la fin. 

(13) vous prenez le pantalon de Feifei, vous le mettez en noir, vous le moulez un peu (beaucoup) niveau fesses, et vous obtenez le pantalon !

Zak : t'as pas intérêt à mater !

Natsu : Vais me gêner tiens ! Mais t'inquiète pas, vu que t'es mon jumeau, je vais pas te sauter dessus.

Zak : Ouf… je respire…

Natsu :      *______________________* par contre… je pense que je vais demander à quelqu'un de m'aider à écrire un lemon sur toi.

Zak : *regard suspicieux* et c'est qui ce quelqu'un ?

Night : *le prenant dans ses bras* Moi.

Zak : ^_________________________________________________________________________________^

(14) Nan, c'est pas San Goku, et nan, il a pas mis de gel, et oui, j'ai fumé avant d'écrire ça.


	15. Son règne s'achève niak!

Auteur : *sur l'air de James Bond* My name is Natsu… Wolfy Natsu

Titre : se référer aux 14 chapitres précédents.

Base : Street Gundam Fighter! heu… j'ai du me tromper quelque part…

Genre : Attention aux âmes sensibles ! Je suis d'un sadisme à toute épreuve dans ce chapitre ! (dixit Zorca) Par contre, je crois que personne ne s'en plaindra. Mais sérieusement (et oui, je sais être sérieuse), logiquement, va y'avoir une scène plutôt… *cherche ses mots*… sanglante, avec beaucoup de plaisir de la part du tortionnaire (pas la peine de préciser qui c'est), donc, à vos risques et périls ! (quoiqueuh… en fait, il est pas si sanglant que ça ce chapitre… mais c'est à vous de voir, z'êtes prévenus !!!!)

Couples : merde… le CD est fini ! j'vais p't'ète bien m'écouter du Stone Age maintenant(nan j'esquive pas la question…)

E-Mail : WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Musique écouté : TATU, Justin Timberlake, Scooter.

Disclaimer :  PAS A MOI !!!!!!!! sauf Setsuna, Zak et Night, mais eux, je les prêtes pas, sauf si c'est pour faire un lemon dessus (Zak et Night), sois pour destroyed l'autre machin infâme ! 

NdA : Excusez moi pour le retard !!!!! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à classer mes idées (y'en avait tellement). Et puis fallait que j'attende le moment propice pour écrire, sinon, je faisais pas passer la même chose dans le récit…

Sinon, comme le dirai Zorca-koupineuh-de-mwa-que-j'adoreux, je me suis un peu lâché dans le dernier chapitre, aussi, veuillez m'excuser pour le langage que j'ai utilisé (assez vulgaire quand même, mais loin du niveau de celui que j'utilise au lycée), ainsi que pour les petites notes débiles à souhait que j'ai faite. Quoique… me suis quand même bien marré quand je les ai faites. Enfin bref, maintenant, vous reste plus qu'à lire et me donner votre avis !^-^ 

Et sur ce… on the fic…

Speedy, Zorca, Linoa, Maitsuya, Jana, Kaoro, Sephy, Kali, Cora, Merci de vos encouragements, bisous à toutes !!!!!!

**Aide moi à vivre** Session 15

« Alors comme ça tu me cherches ? »

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine de la scientifique.

« …Zak… ? »

Sa voix s'était faite tremblante.

Le concerné accentua son sourire.

La crainte.

La pièce était remplie par la peur de son mentor.

« …Alors, contente de me revoir ?

Je t'ai manqué il paraît. »

Lentement, Setsuna se retourna face à l'européen.

Son regard était froid, et c'est d'une voix énervée qu'elle lui parla.

« Tu es ma plus grande création, je ne vais pas te laisser te faire la malle quand bon te semble.

Et au cas ou tu l'aurai oublié, c'est moi qui t'ai recueilli. »

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce.

« Elle est pas mal celle là !

Tu l'a cherché longtemps ? »

« Zak !

Tu me dois le respect, je te rappel ! »

Le regard du jeune pilote changea soudain.

Un instant, la jeune femme eu l'impression de voir un homme sans âme… 

Oui, c'est ça…

Un robot… 

Un robot qui s'adressait à elle…

« Le respect…

Le RESPECT ????

Mais t'es pas bien ma pauvre ?!

Je n'ai aucun respect pour toi, et je n'en ai jamais eu, aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire !

Je te méprise.

Tu dis m'avoir recueilli ?

Hahahaha !!!!!!

Bin on a pas la même vision des choses alors !

D'après mes souvenirs, tu m'as trouvé dans la rue et m'a presque contrainte de venir avec toi !

Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, quand je me suis enfuie, tu m'a rattrapé !

Dès lors, je n'ai plus jamais vu le dehors.

Tu m'as enfermé, pris ma liberté, volé ma vie.

Et tu voudrais que je te respecte ???

Mais tu rêve !!! »

Tranquillement, il s'installa en position accroupi à côté de son mentor.

Une fois son calme revenu, son sourire se remit en place.

« Plus jamais, tu n'auras l'occasion de me détruire.

Tout ce que tu m'as fait, tout ce que tu lui as fait, aujourd'hui, tu vas en payer le prix. »

Setsuna eu un mouvement de recul.

Elle s'était mise à trembler quand Zak avait commencé à parler.

Son regard…

Elle avait crû qu'il l'aurait tué sur place.

« C'est bizarre quand même…

Dire qu'il y a quelques années, c'est toi qui me tenait en position d'infériorité.

Alors, qu'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui tiens ce rôle, et sans te forcer à avoir peur en plus ! »

Son sourire s'accentua, et il se mit à rire.

Les tremblements de la jeune femme doublèrent d'intensité à leur son.

C'était un rire froid…

Méchant…

Cruel…

Un rire… tel que l'on souhaiterai être déjà mort, afin de ne plus l'entendre…

Mais son heure n'était pas encore venue…

Elle approchait, mais ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant.

« N'ai pas peur.

Tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite.

Je veux te voir souffrir d'abord.

Je veux que tu puisses te faire une idée de tout ce que tu as pu nous faire. »

Setsuna frissonna d'avantage.

« Dis moi que tu plaisantes…

Dis moi, que tu te moques… »

…

La gifle partie toute seule… laissant derrière elle, 4 griffures sur la joue.

La force avait été telle, que la doctoresse en eu le visage projeté sur le côté.

« N O N ! Je ne me moque absolument pas ! »

En une seconde, il se releva.

Sa dague placée devant le cou de son mentor, Zak lui fit signe de se lever.

« On va aller faire un tour dans une autre salle.

J'en ai marre d'être patient.

Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends.

Lève toi et avance ! »

La femme obéit docilement, et s'éloigna de la chaise… faisant en sorte de ne pas toucher la lame à proximité de son cou.

Son ancien pupille là guidant à travers les couloirs, elle essaya de cacher un maximum les tremblements nerveux qui s'étaient emparés de tout son corps…

… mais ce n'était qu'une vaine tentative…

La marche ne fut pas bien longue.

Le pilote européen poussa son jouet dans une pièce sombre…

Du coin de l'œil, il l'a surveillait, tandis qu'avant qu'il ne referme la porte, une ombre se faufilait.

Les verrous fermé à double tour… 

Le jeu pouvait commencer…

« Met toi contre le mur du fond ! »

Apeurée, Setsuna ne chercha même pas à répondre, et s'exécuta sur le champ.

Zak appuya alors sur un bouton incrusté dans le mur, et des chaînes se mirent à pendre aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Son sourire s'était remis en place…

Tranquillement, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et, s'emparant des chaînes, les accrocha à ses poignets et à ses chevilles.

Sa main s'attarda sur les bracelets de métal qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains…

…

D'un seul coup, comme mû d'une volonté propre, les chaînes se déplacèrent au centre de la pièce, entraînant avec elle, la scientifique.

Celle-ci pleurait.

Elle aurait presque fait pitié…

Mais non, ressentir de la pitié, c'était vraiment, vraiment trop gentil pour elle…

On ne devrait ressentir que dégoût… haine… à son contact.

Oh… de toute façon, personne ne l'a pleurera !

Le pilote de DeadMorph se plaça devant elle.

« Are you ready Setsuna? »

La concernée releva le visage, ne cherchant plus à cacher ses larmes.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Zak… !

N'ais-je pas été une mère pour toi jusqu'à maintenant… ?

Ne me suis-je donc pas occupée de toi ? »

Le français s'avança devant elle, son sourire ayant disparu de ses lèvres.

« Une mère ?

T'as fumé quoi avant de rentrer ? »

La doctoresse le fixa dans les yeux

« Zak… »

La deuxième gifle partie à ce moment là.

Marquant dans sa chaire, la joue qui était encore indemne.

« …une mère tu dis ?

Pour moi, tu as été un bourreau.

La peste.

Tous les fléaux pouvant exister.

Tu as été l'hérésie qui à détruit me vie.

Ne crois pas que je vais t'épargner… ce serait un espoir futile.

Aujourd'hui, tu va regretter d'être née… »

****** changement de lieu. (1)

« Ou est Quatre ? »

Le grand pilote français releva la tête de son livre afin de fixer son ami.

« Je ne sais pas…

Il est partit tout à l'heure pour voir les profs.

Il m'a dit de l'attendre.

Mais j'ignore s'il est encore près d'eux. »

WuFei baissa la tête.

« Tu es au courant que Zak est ici ? »

Trowa ferma son livre et le reposa sur les étagères de la bibliothèque.

« Oui.

Mon mentor m'a prévenu.

Mais il m'a aussi demandé de ne pas intervenir. »

« Mmh… C'est ce que le miens m'a dit aussi…

Mais je trouve ça injuste que nous soyons mis à l'écart. »

Le pilote aux yeux émeraudes s'avança vers lui.

« C'est vrai que c'est injuste…

Je pense comme toi, que nous devrions être mis au courant, mais…

Je pense aussi que si nous ne l'avons pas été, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Peut-être que quand tout sera fini, on nous expliquera enfin pourquoi tant de mystère. »

Le chinois soupira, et s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière lui.

« Ca te dit une partie d'hotello ? »

****** changement de lieu.

« Maître O… je n'en peux plus… »

« Je suis désolé Quatre, je ne peux rien faire pour t'empêcher de souffrir…

Ne peux tu pas remonter tes barrières ? »

« Non… c'est… trop fort pour que j'y arrive…

Je vous en supplie, trouvez… trouvez quelques choses… »

Le mad ferma un instant les yeux, et les rouvrit presque instantanément.

Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

Et puis, c'était la seule chose qu'il ait trouvé pour que son pupille cesse de ressentir les émotions de Setsuna, et la colère de Zak.

« Quatre, j'ai trouvé quelque chose…

Je vais t'endormir.

Tu seras dans un cas similaire au comas, mais en aucun cas ta vie ne sera en danger.

Grâce à un produit particulier, je pourrais te réveiller quand bon me semble…

Est-ce que tu acceptes ? »

Soulagé d'avoir enfin une échappatoire à toutes ces sensations mal venues, le petit blond accepta avec soulagement.

« Merci… »

******

Setsuna était attachée au centre de la pièce.

Ses poignets enchaînés soutenait tout le poids du corps…

Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre…

Zak avait décidé de prendre son temps.

Son idée était de faire connaître la peur à son ancien mentor… et de lui apprendre la douleur.

Pour commencer, il avait sortit plusieurs de ses armes qu'il avait positionnés sur une table à ses côtés, et ce, de telle façon que la jeune femme puisse bien avoir le loisir de les voir.

Les deux dagues…

Le magnum… (2)

Les lames…

Les fléchettes empoisonnées…

Les griffes de métal…

Un fouet…

De joyeux jeux en perspective.

Lentement, il se tourna vers la scientifique, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Bien ! 

Puisque de toute façon tu vas mourir, je voudrai savoir certaines choses…

Ensuite, à toi de choisir si tu veux parler et avoir une mort rapide, ou la fermer et subir ce que je rêve de te faire depuis des années.

Choisis ! »

Setsuna avait cessée de pleurer, et son visage exprimait cette fois toute la colère qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser !

Et puis tu peux me torturer, je n'ai pas peur !

Je ne te dirai rien ! »

Le français se mit à rire.

« Voyez vous ça ?

Il y a 2mins tu pleurais, et maintenant tu te la joue guerrière ?

Hahahahahaha !!!!!

C'est vraiment trop drôle !!!! »

Durant quelques minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de se tordre de rire, puis finalement, réussi à se calmer.

D'une main, il releva le visage de sa vis à vis.

« Je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça.

Ca me donnera une bonne occasion de me venger comme je le souhaite.

En tout cas, je peux te dire une chose : tu vas vraiment regretter de m'avoir connue »

Sa main descendis sur la gorge soumise.

Douloureusement, une griffe s'enfonça sous la peau…

A quelques centimètres de profondeur, évitant soigneusement la carotide…

Remuant légèrement à l'intérieur de la plaie, déchiquetant par la même occasion la chaire…

Puis se retirant d'un geste vif, faisant en sorte que la blessure reste bien ouverte et douloureuse.

Setsuna poussa un cri de douleur.

« Ca fait mal, hein ?

Et attend, tu n'as pas encore vu la suite. »

Il se recula jusqu'à la table, ou il abandonna ses griffes, pour prendre les lames.

« Maintenant, j'ai envie de jouer aux fléchettes.

Je n'ai d'autre cible que toi, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

Oh ! 

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vise pas les points vitaux.

Ce serait moins drôle sinon. »

La scientifique commença à se débattre.

Ses larmes revinrent glisser les long de son visage.

« Non !!!

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

« Détrompe toi.

Je peux le faire.

En fait, je veux le faire.

Et c'est d'ailleurs, ce que je vais faire. »

Son sourire s'accentua, de même que ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur sadique.

D'un geste lent, il s'empara des 15 lames qu'il avait sortit, et avec la main droite, commença à viser.

« Alors…

Ou est-ce que je vise en premier ? »

Son regard s'attarda sur sa victime.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Il se recula un peu, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la chose face à lui.

« Tu sais ce que le Christ à subit avant de mourir ? »

Setsuna commença à trembler.

« …non… tu vas pas faire ça… ? »

« Il paraît qu'il à été crucifié.

Ses poignets… »

Il lança une lame dans chacun des poignets, prenant soin d'éviter les importants flux sanguins.

« … et ses pieds… »

Une lame vient se planter en plein centre des pieds face à lui…

Arrachant par la même occasion, des cris de souffrance à leur possesseur.

« … ont été transpercés, lorsqu'il fut accroché à la croix.

Son dos… »

Il reposa les lames restante, et s'empara du fouet, avant de se placer dans son dos.

Les coups claquèrent d'une telle force, que la pièce en résonna plusieurs secondes.

« … fut déchiré par les coups de fouet.

Combien en à t'il eu d'ailleurs ? »

Entre ses cris et ses larmes, la jeune femme parvint à articuler.

« Je t'en supplie… arrête… »

« En fait, je ne sais pas combien il en a eu, mais on peut arranger ça.

Voyons voir…

Combien de fois, toi, tu m'as donné des coups de fouets ?

Ma pauvre…

Je crois que là, tu peux commencer à vraiment pleurer. »

Les coups s'abattirent sur son dos, tel une cascade digne des chutes du Niagara.

Aucun instant de répit…

Les coups s'enchaînaient…

Rendant encore plus douloureux le prochain coup.

Setsuna ne cessait plus de crier.

Son dos ruisselait de sang.

Finalement, Zak cessa de frapper.

« Mmm…

Ca fait mal au bras à force. »

Il fit le tour de son mentor, et se plaça face à elle, avant de lui relever le visage avec le manche du fouet.

« Te plains pas.

Je t'en ai donné que 126.

C'est bien loin du nombre que toi, tu m'as donné.

Et puis, je me rattraperai sur autre chose… »

Avec soin, il déposa le fouet au milieu des autres armes, et s'empara des deux dagues.

« J'allais oublier certaines choses…

Le Christ reçu d'autres stigmates… »

La doctoresse releva faiblement la tête.

Ses yeux exprimait la peur…

La peur à l'état pur…

Le français ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, tout en s'approchant d'elle.

« Sa tête fut orné d'une couronne d'épine.

Mais nous n'avons pas d'épine ici, aussi, on va faire avec les moyens du bord. »

Avec la main, il caressa la lame de la dague de cristal.

« Tu as de la chance.

Je vais utiliser mon arme favorite sur toi.

Ma plus belle arme.

Et pourtant, tu n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. »

Setsuna secouait la tête.

Ses yeux ne cessaient plus de déverser des larmes.

Elle aurait vraiment fait pitié.

Mais pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Pas après tout ça.

D'un geste lent, Zak approcha les couteaux de son front.

Un de chaque côté.

Puis finalement, il les enfonça dans la chaire, sur plusieurs millimètres de profondeur, et commença à dessiner des vagues.

Les 2 lames se rencontrèrent au milieu du front, pour finalement continuer leur route.

Satisfait de son chef-d'œuvre, les lames se retirèrent de leur berceau, pour rejoindre leur confrères sur la table.

« Mmm…

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais, mais on va dire que ça ira. »

Setsuna n'avait presque pas hurlé…

Quel dommage…

D'une main, il lui releva de nouveau le visage.

« Tu as eu mal j'espère.

A ce que je vois, tu es en train de t'évanouir.

J'en ai pas envie moi !

Mais je sais quoi faire… »

Son rire résonna dans la pièce.

Tranquillement, il alla dans une armoire au fond de la pièce, et en retira une seringue et une bouteille.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une aiguille propre, pour prendre le liquide.

Une fois la seringue pleine, il revint à son jouet, et lui montra sa découverte.

« Tu vois ceci ?

C'est quelque chose qui va t'empêcher de perdre connaissance.

Tu ne pourras même pas dormir.

Et le mieux, c'est que ça va te stimuler les sens !

Tu te rends compte ?

Tu vas encore plus sentir la douleur !

C'est génial ! »

Elle n'avait rien répondue, mais ses tremblements parlait pour elle.

Sans plus de chichis, l'aiguille se planta dans le bras de la femme.

« J'ai bien envie de te la laisser planté. »

Il l'observa une seconde.

« Nan…

Le Christ avait pas une seringue planté dans le bras.

Tant pis… »

Sauvagement, il retira l'aiguille.

« Bon !

Maintenant, la suite !

Qu'est-ce que le Christ a subit d'autre… ?

Les poignets… les pieds… le dos… le front…

Ah, mais j'y suis !

Une lance lui ai passé à travers le torse !

C'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'a tué il me semble. »

Il jeta un petit regard à son mentor.

« Ouais, c'est ce qui l'a tué, alors je le ferai en dernier. »

Il se tourna alors vers ses armes, et s'empara des fléchettes empoisonnées.

Setsuna recommença à se débattre.

Zak n'attendait que ça.

D'un geste, il planta la première fléchette dans la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se tordit de douleur, et son cri se répercuta dans la pièce.

« Ah…

Là je suis sûr que tu as eu mal.

C'est bien.

Mais va falloir faire mieux que ça pour la suite. »

Rapidement, il attrapa une nouvelle fléchette, et s'apprêta à la lancer.

« Arrête !!!

Je te dirai… ce que… tu veux savoir… »

La surprise se peignit alors sur le visage du jeune pilote.

Elle voulait parler ?

Et bien soit !

Qu'elle parle !

« Mais c'est très bien ça !

Quoique…

C'est quand même embêtant, je voulais m'amuser un peu plus.

Mais bon.

Alors déjà, je veux savoir : Pourquoi m'avoir emprisonné lorsque j'étais petit ? »

La scientifique leva la tête avec difficulté.

« Tu… possédais un pouvoir…

Tu pouvais piloter… le DeadMorph… »

« Et Night ?

Lui aussi pouvait le piloter ! »

« Oui… mais il… ne pouvait pas… fusionner avec l'armure… »

« Et comment t'as sus que j'avais ce pouvoir ? »

« Je… t'ai observé un long moment… lorsque je t'ai soigné…

Tu déplaçais les objets… alors que tu étais inconscient…

Tu as même fusionné avec un… membre du personnel… et tenté de t'enfuir… »

« Et pourquoi avoir continuer à entraîner Night dans ce cas ?

N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert ? »

« Je voulais… qu'il devienne comme Heero Yuy…

Je voulais… qu'il soit… un bon soldat (3) »

« Dernière question…

Pourquoi l'avoir tuer ? »

Cette question lui coûtait beaucoup, mais il devait savoir.

« Tu t'étais trop… attaché à lui…

Il serait mort de toute façon…

Un soldat meure à la guerre.

Il n'aurait pas fait exception à cette règle.

Mais je ne voulais pas que tu puisses t'attacher à quelqu'un…

Je te voulais… pour moi…

Pour moi seule… »

« C'ETAIT TON FILS ! »

« Je sais…

Et c'est aussi parce que… c'était mon fils… que j'ai préféré le tuer moi même…

Plutôt qu'il soit tué par un membre de Oz… »

Le dégoût était la seule chose à présent, qu'il était possible de voir sur le visage de Zak.

« Tu ne mérite même pas la mort…

Tu mériterai de souffrir éternellement… »

Il releva la tête.

« Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi.

Oh non. »

Le désespoir s'empara de la doctoresse.

« Tu avais dis que si je parlais, tu arrêterai ! »

« J'ai menti.

Et je suis heureux de l'avoir fait ! »

En un éclair, il lança les autres fléchettes sur elle.

Les épaules… la poitrine… le ventre… la 2° cuisse…

Le petit jeu était fini.

Les choses devenaient beaucoup plus sérieuses.

La colère de Zak était telle, que rien n'aurait pu le calmer.

Rien, ni personne.

L'œil de la panthère se mit à briller dans l'obscurité de la pièce…

Setsuna s'en aperçus, mais pas son pupille.

Le corps de ce dernier semblait absorber le bracelet… jusqu'à ce qu'il se fonde complètement dans son bras.

Sa peau pâle commença à s'assombrir progressivement… jusqu'à devenir totalement noire.

Ses yeux… brillait étrangement…

Le vert avait prit le dessus sur le marron.

Des bruit écœurants se firent alors entendre…

Le français se mit à hurler, alors qu'il tombait au sol.

Sa silhouette se mit alors à changer.

Comme si… elle se transformait…

Elle changeait…

Les muscles se firent plus imposant sous la peau…

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa alors le bas du dos, et il se courba par terre, le temps qu'elle passe.

Une longue rangé d'os sortit de sous sa peau…

Juste dans le prolongement du coccis…

Setsuna observa avec terreur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Les os furent bientôt recouverts de muscles…

De vaisseaux sanguins…

De chair…

De peau…

De poils…

Ces derniers s'étendirent alors sur le corps… et ce, à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Bientôt, La douleur se calma…

Mais ce ne fut qu'un court instant de répit…

Deux globes de chair prirent place sur sa poitrine, alors que la partie inférieur du corps changeait…

Chose étrange…

Pourquoi… ?

Mais cela ne faisait que débuter…

La tête commença à le faire souffrir atrocement…

L'impression…

D'avoir la tête dans un rouleau compresseur…

Les yeux prirent une forme plus allongé…

Plus grande…

Son nez… s'allongea… à la façon d'un félin…

Sa bouche… ne changea que très peu…

Juste pour qu'il… puisse ouvrit plus grand la gueule…

Oui…

Ce n'était plus une bouche… mais bien une gueule…

Les dents se mirent à changer elles aussi…

Les canines s'allongèrent de manière impressionnante…

Prenant plusieurs centimètres de longueur… tandis que les autres devenaient soudain, beaucoup plus… pointues…

Enfin…

Les oreilles semblèrent rentrer dans son crâne.

S'en fut trop pour Zak…

La douleur qui lui parcourait la tête était véritablement insupportable.

Il s'écroula complètement sur le sol… inconscient…

Finalement, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit évanouit…

Du cartilage sortit de son crâne, avant de se recouvrir également de veines, de chair, de sang et de peau.

Les poils se rajoutèrent bientôt.

La seule chose qui ne changea pas vraiment, ce sont les cheveux…

En effet, seule leur attachement se modifia…

Un bracelet… doré, avec des symboles dessus…

C'est insensé…

Une panthère ne porte pas de bijoux…

Mais…

Après tout, au point ou il en est…

Ce bracelet retenait les cheveux en une queue lâche…

De façon à ce que les cheveux est une certaine liberté, tout en évitant de gêner…

J, qui s'était camouflé dans un coin sombre de la pièce, sortis en courant de sa cachette, et vint se mettre à genoux devant le corps étendu de tout son long, a terre.

« Zak ?!

Zak, répond moi ?! »

Avec douceur et précaution, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« Zak… »

Deux éclats verts apparurent soudain, avant d'être caché de nouveau par les paupières.

J soupira.

« Prends ton temps pour ouvrir les yeux.

Tu vois le jour pour la première fois. » (4)

Les émeraudes réapparurent plus lentement…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

…

J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur… »

J se mit à rire.

« Pas loin mon garçon.

Pour faire simple, on va dire que tu as testé le bracelet que je t'ai offert. »

Zak tourna la tête vers lui.

L'incompréhension flottant dans ses yeux de félin.

« Je comprend pas… »

« Regarde tes mains… »

Avec attention, il souleva ses mains afin qu'il soit dans son champ de vision.

_« Mais… ?!_

_Elles sont…_

_Elles sont…_

_Elles sont noires…_

_Et…_

_J'ai des…._

_Des… griffes… »_

Il tourna le regard vers l'homme qui le tenait contre lui.

« Comment… ? »

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

« Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le meilleur ! »

Avec attention, il saisit le long appendice qui avait déchiré le pantalon sous la taille, et le ramena devant les yeux du jeune homme panthère.

« T'as vu ?

T'as ce qui va avec !

Et t'a aussi les oreilles.

Mais ça, j'aurai un peu de mal à te les montrer je crois. »

D'une main tremblante, Zak attrapa sa queue, et là toucha pour tenter de se convaincre que, non, il ne rêvait pas.

« Je pourrais redevenir moi même ? »

J se releva, et lui tendant la main, il l'aida à en faire de même.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra tout seul. »

Il tourna alors la tête vers Setsuna.

« Je crois que tu as réussis à lui faire peur. »

Etonné, le jeune pilote se tourna vers la femme, toujours suspendue.

« … Ouah… »

Jamais il n'avait vu cela à un degré pareil.

Setsuna avait les yeux exorbités.

Elle les regardait, sans vraiment les voir…

Mais à la vision qu'elle offrait, il était certain qu'elle avait vu la scène…

Ses cheveux étaient devenu totalement blanc.

Elle avait dû avoir une sacrée peur…

En fait, même s'il l'espérait, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réussirait à lui faire cela.

Après tout, c'est avec une chose semblable à ça que lui, avait eu sa mèche blanche.

« Il faut que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé… »

J lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Sans rien dire…

Sans rien penser…

Zak s'approcha de Setsuna, et lui releva la tête.

Calmement, il lui donna une gifle, afin qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, et quand cela fut fait, il recula…

Elle le fixait comme s'il était le diable.

Mais après tout, c'était le rôle qu'il s'était octroyé de lui même…

Et ce, juste pour elle.

Il jeta un regard à J, et enfin, se jeta sur son ancien mentor.

En un seul coup, il l'ouvrit entièrement.

Du front, jusqu'au bas ventre…

Dans un bruit répugnant, le sang s'écoula…

Suivit bientôt par les organes tranchés nets par les griffes de Zak…

Lorsque la carcasse rendit la dernière goutte de son flux vital, Zak se tourna vers son ami.

« Il faut que je leur dise… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils sont tous au courant. »

Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Une chose de moins à faire alors…

Mais il me reste une mission importante… »

« Laquelle ? »

La panthère se tourna vers J.

« Il faut que je trouve un corps à Night… »

Tzusuku…

Natsu

2003-04-22

J'ai fini ce chapitreuhhhhhh !!!!!

Désolée pour le temps, mais comme je le disais à Zorca-coupine-de-mwa, j'ai énormément bloqué sur ce chapitre.

Enfin bref, vous remarquerez que j'ai fait des efforts pour la taille du truc, il fait…*regarde* …76 ko !!!! Suis contenteuh !!!!!

Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Par contre, je sais pas si je vais continuer cette histoire… Je verrai si j'ai des reviews !^^

Encore une chose ! Pour l'instant on n'a pas beaucoup vu les G-Boys, j'en suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Mais il fallait que j'écrive ce chap pour que la situation se débloque. Promis, dès le prochain chap, ce sera beaucoup mieux !^^ (je sens que je vais faire des heureuses…)

Valà !

Bisous à tous !

(1) désolée de couper à ce moment là, mais faut bien que je pense à nos autres bishoushous quand même ! J'ai pas parlé de Quatre, Trowa et Fei depuis le chap 07, les pauvres… gomen à tous !!!!!!! Suis désolée.é..è

(2) je tiens à préciser que le magnum est un arme à feu (comme dans City hunter) et non une glace !!!! 

(3) Grosse fatigue de mwa… j'avais d'abord écris « … un con… sofa… »

(4) Cette phrase est tiré de Matrix 1. Je l'avais beaucoup aimé ! Et puis faut dire que Néo était pas mal… (Keanus Reeves il me semble)


	16. aidemoiàvivre16

Auteur : faut vraiment que je me récapépète ??? é_è Bon… My name is Natsu… Wolfy Natsu

Titre : tree… two…one… … AIDE MOI A VIVREUHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Base : Gundam Wing + beaucoup de bêtises de moi !

Genre :  normalement… yaoi

Couples :  voulez vous vraiment le savoir… ?

E-Mail : WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer :  i son pa na mwa… *gros snif de la mort*.. mais un jour je les aurais !!!!! Niak niak niak !

Duo: rêve pas.

Natsu : toi la ferme, ou cette nuit tu dors avec Pifou !

Pif : OUAIS !!!!!!

Duo : *gloups* j'ai rien dit !^^°

Pif : Méssant…T-T

NdA :  je viens à peine de finir le 15° chap que je me mets à celui là ! Mais ce sera boooooocoup plus simple puisque celui là est déjà totalement écrit dans ma tête (et sur des feuilles volantes dans mes affaires de cours). En tout cas, j'aime pas du tout ce chap ! L'est vraiment nul…

Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'ici, je suis beaucoup plus calme (enfin, logiquement. Mais ma logique est tjs un chti poil décalée avec celle des autres…)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

******= soit changement de temps, soit de lieu, soit les 2. Ds ts les cas, y'a un truc qui change !

***= on va dire… cgt de POV (si on peut dire…)

Speedy, Cora, Zorca, Cora, Kaoro, Luna, Sephy, merci pour vos reviews!^^

Et encore une chose: Suis désolée d'avoir été si écœurante dans le chapitre précédent, désolée si je vous ai dégoûtée…

Aide moi à vivre 

**Session 16**

Avec lenteur, Quatre émergea de son repos artificiel.

« C'est fini.

Tu peux revenir parmi nous sans problèmes. »

Le petit blond descendit du lit, et se tourna vers la porte.

« Tu dois rejoindre les autres.

Vous allez partir chercher Heero et Duo, et revenir ici.

Il n'est plus utile que Zak se cache, puisque tout est fini. »

Le pilote le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, puis sortis de la pièce.

****** lieu

« Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on m'explique clairement pourquoi on nous a demandé de rester ici sans bouger !

Et pourquoi Zak est parti ''discuter'' avec son mentor alors qu'il est sensé se cacher de elle. »

Trowa soupira pour la énième fois.

Pour une fois, il comprenait Heero…

Il n'était pas facile de supporter l'américain quand celui-ci s'ennuyait…

Mais le chinois était bien pire que lui à certains moments !

Tranquillement, il se leva, posa son livre, et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu auras bientôt tes réponses.

D'ailleurs, je crois que nous pouvons sortir maintenant. »

WuFeï le regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Comment tu peux… ? »

Sa phrase resta en suspens.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, et Quatre se tenait en son seuil.

« Vous pouvez venir.

Il faut que nous allions au garage.

On part avec Zak chercher Heero et Duo. »

Cette fois, le pilote du ShenLong ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

« Attends ! 

Explique nous ce qu'il se passe !

Tu as l'air d'être bien au courant. »

Le jeune arabe lui répondit par un sourire.

« En effet, je sais certaines choses.

Mais ce n'est que grâce à mon empathie.

Je ne sais pas parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il se passe, mais je pense que lorsque nous serons tous réunis, Zak nous expliquera. »

WuFeï fit une mine boudeuse, avant de sortir de la pièce, tandis que Trowa s'approcha de son ami.

« C'est important vis à vis de nous ? »

Quatre baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour finalement les rouvrir.

« Non.

Pour nous, je ne pense pas que ce soit grand chose…

Mais pour Zak, c'est très essentiel. »

Le français hocha la tête.

Il était clair que personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé…

Autant attendre que les renseignements viennent à eux d'eux mêmes.

****** garage

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Impatient jusqu'au bout.

Les deux pilotes se mirent à rire silencieusement, alors que leur ami chinois faisait les 100 pas en s'énervant.

Au bout d'un moment, un jeune homme vint à leur rencontre.

Il devait être plus vieux qu'eux…

25 ans environs.

Il tenait un énorme sac sur son dos.

De longues traces rouges le parcourait…

Elles étaient visiblement récente…

Bientôt, sa voix résonna dans le garage.

« Je suis chargé de vous emmener chez vos amis.

Zak ne peut pas venir avec vous, il vous rejoindra là bas. »

Quatre se leva de son siège et s'approcha.

« Mais pourquoi ?

Il ne lui ai rien arrivé tout de même ?! »

« Non, rassure toi.

Il a juste une chose à faire avant de vous rejoindre. »

WuFei s'arrêta enfin de marcher et demanda de  manière exaspéré.

« Et quelle est cette chose ? »

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler.

Mais dès qu'il vous aura rejoint, il vous expliquera tout. »

Cette fois, ce fut Trowa qui lui répondit.

« Très bien.

Alors conduisez nous. »

L'homme répondit par un sourire simple.

« Bien. »

****** lieu, devinez ou !!!!!

Zak s'était approché d'une des cages.

D'après ses calculs, il pourrait sans aucun doute le convaincre…

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit.

Les spectacles étaient terminés depuis une bonne heure.

Normalement, tout le monde devait être partis se reposer.

Ca lui donnait le champ libre.

Silencieusement, il se glissa dans l'ombre des barres de métal, et se cacha dans le fond de la prison.

Une paire d'yeux vert se fixèrent aussitôt à lui.

Personne ne le voyait…

Personne ne le surprendrait…

Autant y aller.

***

Avec grâce, le jeune homme s'avança près de l'animal qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier recula.

Ce n'étais pas un homme…

Ni un animal…

Qu'était-il alors… ?

La question se posait…

Toutefois, l'animal avait une certitude : il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Le garçon s'était arrêté.

Il ne voulait pas effrayer l'habitant de la cage…

Cette panthère, aussi noire que les ténèbres pouvait lui sauter dessus et le tuer, s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Malgré qu'elle soit mourrante, celle-ci pouvait toujours l'ouvrir en deux…

Et il ne se serait pas senti le courage d'abattre un si bel animal…

Mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire…

Le mâle qui se tenait face à lui s'approcha.

Aucune marque d'animosité.

Pas de grognement…

Les dents si pointues restaient cachés derrière les babines…

Aucun risque d'attaque.

L'animal se posa sur son train arrière, dès lors qu'il fut devant lui, et frotta sa tête contre sa mâchoire.

***

Zak était à croupis.

La panthère était assise et se frottait contre lui.

Il était impressionné…

Elle était presque de sa taille, ainsi positionnée.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça…

C'était même plutôt bien partis.

Avec douceur, il posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal, et gentiment, la lui caressa avant de lui gratter les oreilles.

Ce dernier se mit à rapidement à ronronner

***

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le caressait…

Il avait toujours cru qu'il finirait tout seul, sans connaître le plaisir d'être un peu dorloté.

Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé.

A contre cœur, il rouvrit les yeux.

Le jeune homme qui le caressait l'observait avec tendresse.

Peut-être le comprendrait-il s'il lui parlait ?

Autant essayer…

Et puis…

Il allait bientôt mourir.

Il n'avait rien à perdre.

_« Ton apparence est différente de celle des humains… Qu'est-tu donc, dis moi. »_

***

Zak sourit.

Ainsi, l'animal s'était décidé à lui parler…

Certes, quiconque serait passé par là aurait entendu autre chose que des mots…

Plutôt…

Des grognements.

Mais de doux grognements…

Mais, ce que le français avait entendu était tout autre…

C'était…

Comme une douce mélodie…

« Je suis un humain. Mais je suis panthère en même temps… Je suis heureux que tu m'es parlé, j'ai une faveur à te demander. »

_« Que pourrait tu me demander ? Tu me sembles en bonne santé. »_

« Oui, je suis en bonne santé… Mais ce n'est pas le cas d'un de mes amis. C'est pour lui que je viens te voir. »

_« Tu l'as l'air bon… J'aurai aimé que tu sois mon maître… Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »_

Le français sourit, et pris la panthère dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé de te demander cela… »

_« Est-ce si important pour que tu ai peur de me le demander ? »_

Le garçon posa sa tête sur l'épaule du félin.

Ses yeux était emplis de larmes…

« Je l'aime mais… je ne peux me résoudre à t'abandonner… J'ai l'impression que tu es comme moi… Rien que d'y penser je… Je ne parviens pas à me comprendre… »

La panthère posa sa patte sur sa cuisse en un geste réconfortant, tout en recommençant à frotter son visage contre le siens.

_« Dis moi quel est ton dilemme… Peut-être pourrais je t'aider. »_

Zak se releva.

« Mon ami… a été tué… Mais grâce au don qu'il possède, son âme à réussi à s'échapper et intégrer un corps mourrant. Cependant… Une fois de plus, il fut assassiné. 

Aujourd'hui, il est dans le corps d'un autre ami, mais ce corps n'est pas mourrant… Il est même en parfaite santé. Et deux âmes ne peuvent cohabiter dans le même corps. C'est impossible… »

_« Ne peuvent-elles pas fusionner ?_ »

« Non… »

_« Mais pourquoi ? »_

« Elles aiment toutes deux quelqu'un… Mais ce sont des personnes différentes… »

« Je comprends… Et tu voulais me demander mon corps, afin que ton ami puisse y intégrer son âme ? »

Le français s'écarta.

« Je suis désolé… »

La panthère lui lécha affectueusement la joue.

« Ne le sois pas. Je suis d'accord pour t'offrir mon corps. Cependant, j'aimerai imposer une condition. »

Zak se releva complètement afin de pouvoir contempler l'animal ténébreux.

« Qu'elle est-elle ? »

« Je suis mourrant, mais il me reste encore du temps. Aussi, je voudrai que tu demandes à ton ami pour que nos âmes fusionnent. »

Le garçon demeura surpris quelques secondes.

« Je… je ne comprend pas… pourquoi… ? »

« Comme tu l'as dis, j'ai aussi l'impression que tu es comme moi… Et malgré que l'on ne se soit rencontré qu'aujourd'hui, une profonde attache à commencée à se créer… Si ton ami et moi ne devenons qu'un, je pourrais ainsi rester avec toi d'une certaine manière. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Merci… »

« Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Tu es venu me voir, moi, une vieille panthère… Grâce à toi, j'aurai au moins connu la tendresse avant de m'en aller. Merci infiniment. »

Le français lui caressa la tête.

« Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi maintenant. Je n'aime pas vous voir enfermé dans des cages, privé de toute liberté. »

_« Je te suis. »_

En l'espace d'un instant, la grille était ouverte.

Deux ombres se faufilèrent à travers les tentes, caravanes, marabouts… avant de sortir discrètement du parc.

Il n'y avait pas de risque que des gens les aperçoivent…

Tous étaient à la représentation.

La panthère était la seule à ne pas y participer, à cause de son âge.

Mais de toute façon, personne n'aurait pu les voir passer.

Tous deux couraient à une vitesse incroyable.

L'impression qu'un simple courant d'aire s'évadait…

Zak savait ou il devait se rendre…

Il ne connaissait pas le chemin… il le suivait d'instinct…

Son nouvel ami se laissait conduire avec confiance.

C'était rassurant.

En fait, c'était surtout comme si le temps s'était arrêté…

Setsuna était morte.

Night allait bientôt avoir de nouveau un corps…

Certes, pas celui auquel il devait s'attendre mais… 

Un corps…

Qui lui permettait de rester auprès de lui désormais…

Et c'était ça l'essentiel.

Le trajet se fit sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent près du petit chalet ou était réunis les autres.

La panthère s'arrêta à ses côtés.

_« Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appel… »_

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit non plus. Excuse moi. Je m'appel Zak. »

_« Mon nom est Morphé. »_

Le français s'agenouilla.

« Je pense que tu vas être surpris, mais… je n'ai pas le choix. Mes amis ne sont pas au courant de mon secret, aussi, je dois reprendre apparence humaine. »

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, vas y. »_

Zak ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Les premières choses à disparaître furent les oreilles…

Les poils s'envolèrent… comme un pissenlit dont on aurait soufflé les graines dès lors qu'il est épanouit, emportés par le vent…

Les deux appendices disparurent alors, comme par enchantement.

Les griffes se rétractèrent… 

Les ongles reprirent leur place…

Les visage redevint celui 'un homme…

Les yeux se remirent à leur place, tout en reprenant une taille normale…

Les pupilles redevinrent ronde…

Les cheveux tombèrent en cascade dès lors que le bijou qui les maintenait s'évapora…

La poitrine qui était apparu resta…

Le pubis aussi…

Zak n'était plus un homme…

…

La queue demeurait également…

…

Comment cacher cela ?

C'était impossible…

Morphé observait la jeune fille.

Il était visiblement fasciné.

Les vêtements étaient revenus…

Exactement dans le même état qu'avant.

Peut-être y avait-il quand même un moyen pour cacher à nouveau tout cela.

Avec appréhension, elle chercha dans ses poches.

Heureusement, ses recherches se trouvèrent récompensées…

Les cigarettes étaient toujours là.

Elle avait peur…

Peur que ses espoirs soient réduits à néant…

Si jamais elle n'arrivait pas retrouver son corps, comment ferait-elle… ?

Mais… elle aurait de toute façon été obligé de leur avouer la vérité…

Que faire… ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait allumée la cigarette, et commencé à la fumer…

Ca là calmait…

Oui…

Elle allait retrouver son corps…

Morphé l'observait toujours…

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule…

Zak s'était totalement assise, et reposait contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Elle se sentait bien…

En réalité, ce serait peut-être mieux qu'elle reste telle qu'elle était.

Et puis… elle devait leur dire la vérité.

Elle leur devait ça.

Doucement, elle passa sa main sur la tête de la panthère à ses côtés, et la fit glisse jusqu'à la base de la queue.

Un ronronnement lui répondit.

Son sourire et son courage revinrent.

Mais le problème était resté…

La cigarette était finie, et… son corps féminin demeurait…

Elle se releva.

« C'était un beau rêve que de le cacher plus longtemps… Heureusement que J est resté avec eux. Il pourra m'aider à leur expliquer. »

Elle se tourna vers Morphé.

« Tu vas rencontrer mes amis. Je te les présenterai comme il se doit. Tu verras, il ne sont pas méchants. »

_« Je te fais confiance. »_

Ensemble, ils se mirent en route pour la maison.

Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta.

« Ma queue… comment la cacher… ? »

La panthère l'observa un moment, puis refermant sa mâchoire sur le long tee-shirt de la jeune fille, il tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement sortis du pantalon.

« Enroule ta queue autour de ton ventre. Avec ton haut, tu devrais réussir à bien la cacher. »

Zak s'exécuta. 

Morphé avait eu une superbe idée.

Le tee-shirt cachait à merveille.

En revanche, la poitrine, ELLE, était vraiment bien visible.

Elle soupira, puis se remit en marche.

****** lieu

« Nous ne connaissons même pas votre nom. »

L'homme releva la tête.

« Je n'ai pas de nom, mais on m'appel Javas. »

Duo se leva du fauteuil ou il se trouvait et s'approcha de l'inconnu.

« Comment avez vous connu Zak ? »

« J'ai participé à la conception de son Gundam. Pour le terminer, j'ai du le rencontrer, et tester ses capacités afin de voir ce dont il manquait à l'armure. »

« Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis que son mentor l'a ''embauché'' »

« Ah… forcément… »

Le silence s'était établi peu à peu autour d'eux.

Les questions fusaient dans leur esprit… mais aucun n'osais prendre la parole.

Duo l'avait fait. 

Grâce à lui, ils avaient appris certaines choses…

Mais il restait encore beaucoup de noir autour de cet inconnu…

Sans compter qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Heero était au courant d'un certain nombre de choses, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire sans Zak à ses côtés…

Et ce n'était pas à lui de tout dévoiler…

******

La porte s'ouvrit doucement…

Tous les occupants du salon relevèrent la tête.

Une jeune fille aux long cheveux se tenait sur le seuil, et tenait la porte ouverte.

Lorsque la panthère entra dans la maison, tous eurent un sursaut de surprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'un animal de cirque faisait ici ?

Et la fille ?

Qui était-elle ?

Et pourquoi portait-elle deux mèches blanches ?

L'inconnue s'approcha d'eux, et s'inclina respectueusement.

La panthère en fit de même.

Javas se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Rapidement, il passa le bras droit de la fille sur son épaule, pendant que lui, glissait son bras autour de sa taille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'effondrait contre lui.

Sans rien dire, il là porta sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant, et s'assit près d'elle.

La panthère grimpa sur le fauteuil à son tour, et s'allongea sur ses cuisses.

La jeune fille releva la tête et fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

Chacun la regardait… incrédules… surpris…

L'incompréhension se lisait dans leurs regards…

Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal ?

Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à voir une inconnue arriver chez eux.

Bon…

Maintenant, il allait falloir s'expliquer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage, et commença.

« Les garçons… Je sais que vous vous demandez qui je suis…

Toutefois, vous me connaissez tous. »

Duo fut le premier à retrouver sa langue.

« Ah… ah bon ? Et… qui es tu ? »

« Zak. »

Tous les regards se convergèrent sur Heero.

Il comprit, un peu tard, qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire.

Lui aussi allait être questionné à présent.

« Heero à raison… je suis Zak. »

Les regards revinrent à lui.

« C'est pas possible… Zak est un homme ! Toi tu es… »

« Une faible femme je suppose. C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire Wufei ? »

Le concerné baissa les yeux.

Une 'onna' avait lu dans ses pensées…

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu le penses… Si tu ne me crois pas, je te conseille de te rendre dans la chambre de détention R58 de la base. Ce qui s'y trouve devrait te convaincre je pense. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre tous.

Trowa se décida à poser LA question.

« Que se trouve-t-il dans cette pièce ? »

La française releva la tête.

« … le cadavre de mon ancien mentor… si on peut encore appeler ça un cadavre… »

Quatre se redressa.

« Je te crois. »

Zak lui répondit par un faible sourire.

Heero se leva.

« Je savais que c'était toi. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas Heero qui se tenait devant elle et ses compagnons…

Night était revenu, mais heureusement, personne ne s'en était aperçus…

Son regard rencontra le siens, et elle le remercia profondément.

Trowa suivit l'exemple du japonais en se plaçant devant leur amie.

« Je ne saurais dire comment, mais je sens que tu es sincère… »

Cette fois, tous les regards se dirigèrent sur le chinois.

« Donne moi une preuve que tu es bien Zak, et je te croirais. »

« Chang… Je suis incapable de me lever de moi même en ce moment même. Que veut tu que je te donne comme preuve ? »

Le concerné baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir.

Bientôt, il donna une réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis quand j'ai vu ton armure ? »

Zak sourit.

« D'après mes souvenirs… vous étiez tous septiques par rapport à ce que je vous avait dit. C'es à dire, que je n'avais jamais piloté mon Gundam. Et toi, tu m'as dit "Tu n'as jamais piloté ? Alors comment as tu été choisi pour le posséder ?" 

Je me trompe ? »

WuFei ferma les yeux.

« C'est bon, je te crois. »

La jeune fille se mit à rire de bon cœur.

Javas commença à la prendre dans ses bras.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te reposer… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Oui, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire… »

« Non, tu vas te reposer d'abord ! Le reste peut attendre ! »

« Il y a une chose très importante dont je dois m'occuper d'abord… S'il te plaît… »

Elle lui fit des yeux de chiots battus.

L'homme ne put résister bien longtemps.

« D'accord… Mais après tu dors ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Dès que j'aurai fini, je doute sérieusement que je sois encore capable de rester éveillée. »

« Mmph… »

Il se tourna vers les G-Boys, sont précieux fardeau dans les bras.

« Je suis désolée les garçons… Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser… j'ai une chose à faire avant de pouvoir me reposer, quand ce sera fini, vous pourrez poser les questions à Heero et Morphé. Je pense qu'ils seront en mesure de répondre à vos interrogations… »

Trowa leva un sourcil.

« Qui est Morphé ? »

D'un geste doux, elle caressa de haut la panthère.

« C'est lui… Il ne parle pas encore, c'est pour ça que vous devrez attendre… Mais je vous promet que bientôt vous aurez vos réponses. »

Duo avait mal à la tête…

En réalité, il n'était pas le seul…

« Heero, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le félin.

« Toi aussi mon beau. »

Javas transporta la française dans sa chambre, suivit de près par la panthère et le pilote de Wing.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un comprend ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Non… absolument pas si ça peut te rassurer. »

******

« Merci Javas. »

« Pas de quoi. Je retourne ou tu sais, si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas. »

« Oui, merci.^^ »

Silencieusement, il sortit de la pièce, et laissa seul les jeunes gens.

Morphé vint s'allonger sur le lit.

_« Alors c'est lui qui possède 2 âmes ? »_

« Oui, tu as bien deviné. »

Elle se releva difficilement et s'approcha de son ami.

« Heero… J'aimerai que tu laisses Night revenir à la surface s'il te plaît… Ce ne sera pas long, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le japonais lui répondit par l'affirmative, mais resta interrogatif.

« Que va tu faire ? »

« Ce que je peux pour retrouver celui que j'aime, et te laisser libre de tes sentiments de ton côtés. »

Il lui sourit, et ferma les yeux.

« Morphé… regarde bien… Dans quelques secondes tu rencontrera Night… »

La panthère imita le japonais.

Elle était descendue du lit, et assise près des adolescents.

Avec lenteur, les yeux du jeune pilote s'étaient rouverts…

La couleur noir bleuté était revenue…

Le regard était posé sur la jeune fille…

C'était protecteur… réconfortant…

« Night… Je t'ai trouvé un corps. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir pu en trouver un humain mais… je voulais surtout que tu puisses posséder une enveloppe propre. »

Une main se posa sur sa joue.

« Si je peux rester à tes côtés, alors c'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

Doucement, il approcha sa bouche de la sienne.

« C'est la dernière fois que je suis en mesure de t'embrasser… Je ne sais pas quand je le pourrai de nouveau…»

Zak n'eut pas le cœur à refuser…

Et puis… elle aussi y avait pensé…

Franchissant la distance qui les séparaient, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis.

Ce n'était qu'une caresse…

Puis rapidement, elle se transforma en un échange plus passionné.

Ayant glissé son bras autour de sa taille, Night avait rapproché la jeune fille contre lui.

Et par ce contact plus poussé, leur baiser avait augmenté d'intensité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écarta à contre cœur.

« Night… Je dois le faire maintenant, sinon je n'en aurai plus la force. »

« D'accord… »

« Mais je dois te demander quelque chose d'abord. Morphé est mourrant, mais il est assez résistant, et donc, à encore quelques jours devant lui. Cependant, il ne souhaite pas attendre pour que tu prenne possession de son corps, et a posé une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« … Il aimerait que tu fasses fusionner vos deux esprits… »

Night ferma les yeux quelques instants.

« Je n'y vois pas d'objection. Je pense même qu'ainsi, il restera plus ou moins vivant, à travers moi. »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Merci Night… Maintenant, fermez les yeux tous les deux… »

Chacun lui obéit.

Bientôt, une lumière bleue illumina la pièce.

Night n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour changer de corps…

Mais fusionner avec une âme lui demandait de l'énergie, et cela, en tant qu'esprit, il n'en possédait pas.

Zak faisait le relais.

Un courant d'air froid se glissa dans la pièce, et bientôt, une forme vert bleue sortis du corps du japonais.

Celui-ci s'écroula au sol.

La jeune fille était entre les 2 corps…

Sa main droite était posés sur la tête de Morphée…

Sa main gauche tenait celle de Heero.

Lorsque la lumière entra dans le corps de Morphé, et que le pièce redevint normal, la française s'écroula.

La panthère la réceptionna sur son dos avant qu'elle ne touche terre…

En faisant attention, elle grimpa sur le lit afin de la déposer.

Le pilote de Wing repris rapidement conscience.

« Zak ?! »

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien… Il faut juste qu'elle récupère son énergie… »_

Heero rabattit les couvertures sur elle et se penche vers le félin.

« Je suppose que tu es Night ? »

Il baissa la tête et s'inclina devant le garçon.

_« Effectivement. Enchanté Heero Yuy. »_

« Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Night. »

Sa main glissa sur le pelage noir.

Il était doux…

Une vrai peluche.

Mais une peluche vivante.

Et qui plus est, possédant une âme propre.

La voix du félin le sortis de ses pensées.

_« Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller rassasier la curiosité des autres. »_

« Il faut bien… »

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Quand faut y aller… faut y aller… »

TBC…

Natsu

(20030427)

Y'a qu'une seule chose que j'espère…

Z'êtes pas trop embrouillés ?é-è

J'ai tapé ce chap cet après-midi et je me suis pas encore relu (paske sinon vous avez pas ce chap avant 2 mois)

Suis désolée, c'est vraiment brouillon en fait. Je viens de relire, c'est une cata !!!!!!

Gomen nasai !!!!!!!!

Mais en tout cas, j'ai respecté ce que j'avais promis !!!!!  
j'suis dans les temps, le chap est fini avant ma rentrée !!!!! YATTAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

Maintenant, reviews svp, paske là je suis un peu découragée… y'a pu personne qui me lit ???éoè

Bisous à tous !!!!!!!


	17. comment on a abouti à cette histoire

Auteur :Vous savez quoi ? y'a mon neurone qui à décidé de m'aider ! Alors maintenant, les autrices, c'est Natsu et Naku !

Titre : descendez sur la page, vous verrez…

Base : Gundam Wing + beaucoup de bêtises de moi !

Genre :  YAOI !!!!!! ça y est !!! je peux le dire !!!!!! OOC de WuFei (patapésiouplé !!!!)

Couples :  lisez le chapitre et vous verrez.

E-Mail : WolfyNatsu@aol.com 

Disclaimer :  i son pa na mwa… *gros snif de la mort*.. mais un jour je les aurais !!!!! Niak niak niak !

NdA :  BON… suite aux suppliques de Speedy, je vous fait la suite ! Mais faut dire que j'ai abusée dans le chap précédent… Gomen nasaï !!! Pour vous rassurer, ce chapitre sera un GROS récapitulatif de tout ce qui s'est passé. Ou si vous préférez, vous allez enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans le précédent chap. Voilaaaa… Et maintenant, faut que je m'y mette… Pfouuuuu…

Bonne lecture !!!!

Et merci à ceux qui m'encourage !

Chris, Luna, Kaoro, Cora, Speedy: merci de vos encouragements! Gros bisous à toutes !

******= soit changement de temps, soit de lieu, soit les 2. Ds ts les cas, y'a un truc qui change !

***= on va dire… cgt de POV (si on peut dire…)

Aide moi à vivre 

**Session 17**

Avec une lenteur extrême, la panthère et le japonais se rendirent au salon.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envie de devoir s'expliquer.

…

Mais Zak n'était pas vraiment en mesure de le faire en ce moment même.

Les autres étaient restés à leur place…

Duo avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, et posé sa tête sur ses genoux.

Trowa était parti dans la cuisine chercher du café et une coupole d'eau pour ''Morphé''(1).

Quatre s'était étendu de façon peu élégante sur le fauteuil, et laissait sa tête pendre dans le vide, les yeux fermés.

Et WuFei… s'était coupé 3 fois à force d'astiquer son sabre pour se changer les idées.(2)

Heero entra silencieusement, et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil central.

Night se contenta de se poser à ses côtés.

Des deux, il était le plus anxieux…

Après tout, personne ne le connaissais…

Toutefois, il fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Je pense que vos esprits doivent êtres plus que confus, aussi, nous allons vous expliquer exactement ce qu'il en est. »

Son regard se tourna vers le japonais.

Celui-ci prit la suite.

« Je sais pas par ou commencer alors… si vous avez des questions, allez y. »

Le chinois fut le premier à l'interroger.

« Pourquoi la panthère elle parle ? » (3)

La panthère en question explosa de rire !

Le nippon le suivit aussitôt, tandis que Quatre jetait un regard noir au pilote du Shenlong.

Une fois encore, ce fut Night qui reprit la parole, et ce, une fois qu'il eut put calmer son fou rire.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux d'abord expliquer autre chose…

Le fait que je puisse parler est d'une nature assez étrange, aussi, je pense que je vais commencer par le début.

Heero n'interviendra pas tout de suite car il n'est pas au courant de toute l'histoire…

Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Quatre et Trowa hochèrent la tête.

WuFei ne pouvait s'empêcher d'halluciner sur la panthère, pourtant, il répondit par l'affirmative.

« Bien.

Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous raconte l'enfance de Zak…

Petite, elle fut abandonnée par ses parents.

Je ne sais pas s'ils sont morts ou autre mais…

Elle s'est retrouvée seule au monde.

Par la suite, elle fut obligée d'apprendre à se débrouiller d'elle même… 

Se cachant, volant, se battant… »

Son regard parcouru tous ses vis à vis.

Apparemment, y'en a pas un seul qui comprenait ce qu'il disait.

« J'ai pas l'impression que vous avez suivi ce que je viens de dire… »

Trowa, qui était assis à côté de Quatre sur le canapé, abandonna sa position droite pour se laisser tomber contre le cousin.

« Zak est une fille ? »

Ah…

Voilà le problème.

Elle ne leur avait pas dit.

Bon…

« Oui, Zak est une fille à l'origine.

Mais suite à un traitement forcé, elle s'est retrouvée avec un corps masculin. »

« Comment ? »

Et voilà…

Le retour du tact Wufilien.

C'était pas gagné…

« Si vous me laissez continuer, je vous expliquerai comment ça s'est produit. »

« Pardon ».

« C'est rien.

Bon, je reprend.

Un jour, Setsuna l'a ''trouvée'' dans une ruelle.

Zak était à demi-morte…

Couverte de sang…

Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner à la mort, aussi, elle l'a prise et emmenée avec elle.

A cette époque, elle avait encore un semblant de cœur.

Durant quelques jours, elle s'en est occupée.

Son âge était inconnu…

Peut-être 10… 12 ans, tout au plus.

Durant sa convalescence, des choses étranges se sont produites tout autour de la scientifique…

Et le dernier jour, une peluche posée sur lit s'est mise à bouger et à parler toute seule.

Elle voulait partir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zak s'était réveillée et enfuie.

Setsuna en est restée tellement abasourdis que cette histoire l'a fait énormément réfléchir.

Finalement, elle a décidée de retrouver l'enfant.

Ses recherches furent bientôt récompensées, et elle l'a retrouva.

Une fois ramené « chez elle », on va dire ça comme ça, elle l'a empêchée de partir.

Dès lors, elle a décidée d'en apprendre plus sur le fameux pouvoir dont s'était servie l'enfant, et par la même occasion, l'entraîner pour, peut-être, piloter le Gundam qu'elle avait en projet.

Cependant, il y avait un problème dans ce qu'elle voulait faire, et elle s'en est aperçue.

Un mobil n'avait jamais été piloté par une fille à cette époque, et elle ne voulais pas risquer de perdre le pilote…

Aussi, elle a fait appel à J pour que celui-ci l'aide à modifier le corps de Zak.

Si vous voulez savoir exactement, vous n'avez qu'à prendre Heero, tous deux ont eux les mêmes opérations. »

Quatre détacha son regard de la panthère, et observa le japonais.

« Heero… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait… ? »

« Mon squelette à été endurcie.  
Mes muscles développés.

Et mon poids… surveillé.

On m'a enlevé tout ce qui n'était pas utile.

Un morceau d'estomac… certains nerfs… des morceaux de poumons…

Je ne sais plus quoi d'autres. »

Duo était horrifié.

Même avec ses barrières, l'arabe senti sa détresse, sa douleur, sa peine… sa colère…

Dans un geste réconfortant, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami, et le serra contre lui.

Le français avait compris que son amant subissait les effets de son empathie, et en geste doux, lui avait pris la main.

« C'est… affreux…

Comm… comment peut-on faire ça… ?

Nous ne sommes que des ados… »

Les larmes de l'américain s'étaient mises à couler toutes seules.

Night comprenait cette réaction.

Sans un mot, il se leva et monta sur le fauteuil ou se trouvait le natté, avant de s'allonger gentiment sur lui.

Son comportement surpris tout le monde, mais finalement, chacun savait pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Les animaux étaient réputés pour avoir un effet apaisant sur les hommes…

Duo l'en remercia d'une caresse sur la tête.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois continuer.

Êtes vous prêt à entendre la suite ? »

Les 4 garçons s'observèrent, puis finalement, hochèrent la tête.

« Après ça, Setsuna à décidé d'ajouter sa modification personnelle sur l'enfant.

J n'était pas au courant.

Il l'appris plusieurs mois plus tard. »

Il fit un temps d'arrêt, puis repris.

« Grâce à un produit de sa composition, elle à réussit à changer la morphologie de Zak.

La solution, une fois injecté dans le corps, effaçait toute trace de féminité…

Dans le cas de Zak, ses organes génitaux se sont résorbés afin de laisser place à d'autres…

De même que son organisme à supprimé automatiquement le phénomène de ses règles…

Ses trompes ont… disparues…

Et sa poitrine est devenu celle d'un homme.

Ne me demandez pas comment quelque chose de pareil existe, je serai dans l'incapacité de vous répondre, mais…

Voilà comment Zak est devenue un garçon. »

Les pilotes gardaient le silence…

Chacun plongé dans une profonde réflexion, suite à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Trowa se décida alors à poser sa question.

« Mais… comment se fait-il que tu saches tout ça ? »

Un sourire triste, qui se traduisit par une lueur de tristesse et un relèvement des babines lui répondit.

« Je ne suis pas une panthère à l'origine… »

« T'es quoi alors, un phoque ? »

Cette fois, 3 baffes et un coup de patte partirent sur WuFei.

Quatre s'énerva, ce qui surpris tout le monde.

« Mais t'as pas fini de sortir des conneries ?!?!?!?!

Y'en a marre !

Si tu veux comprendre, tu fais comme nous ! 

Tu l'a ferme et t'écoute !!!! »

Dire que tout le monde avait été surpris serait en dessous de la réalité…

En fait…

S'ils n'avaient été assis, ils seraient tous tombés…

Chacun en était comme 2 ronds de flan…

Limite avec la grosse goutte qui descend le long de la tempe.

Mais arrêtons là la description, et continuons les explications.

Night avait carrément envie d'égorger le chinois, mais s'il lui sautait dessus avec ce corps, il le tuerai vraiment…

Et il ne valait mieux pas.

« Bon…

Chang, t'as fini avec tes questions débiles ?

Que je puisse finir ce que j'ai commencé. »

Le concerné se fit tout petit, et fit juste un mouvement de tête en signe de réponse.

« OK.

Donc je disais…

A l'origine, je suis un humain, comme vous.

Je suis le neveu de Setsuna, mais comme ma mère est morte, elle m'a pris en charge.

Tout comme Zak, j'ai été entraîné pour devenir pilote du DeadMorph, à la différence que je n'ai pas eu de modification corporelle.

Je m'appel Night.

J'avais 13ans quand je l'ai rencontré.

A ce moment, il était déjà un garçon…

Il avait 12, un peu plus petit que moi…

Pas de nom…

Comme toi, Duo. »

Il leva les yeux vers le concerné, et se frotta un instant à lui, avant de continuer.

« C'est moi qui ai décidé de l'appeler Zak.

Par la suite, on s'est beaucoup attachés l'un à l'autre…

En fait…

Pour ma part, ça dépassait la fraternité.

J'ai moi aussi été entraîné pour le pilotage, pour cause que je possède également un pouvoir.

Je peux séparer mon esprit de mon corps, tout en étant vivant…

Je ne sais pas comment on peut appeler ça… »

« Tu es toi aussi un New Type ? »

Quatre s'était redressé.

« New Type… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Et bien, c'est quand on possède un pouvoir qui nous est propre.

Moi, je suis empathe.

Mon pouvoir s'appel «Uchuu no Kokoro ».

Je suis capable de ressentir les émotions des gens, et si je le veux, entendre leur pensées…

Zak peut bouger les objets et prendre possession des métaux et des corps…

Je pense que c'est en rapport avec de la télékinésie…

Pour toi…

Je ne sais pas… »

Night posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Duo, pensif.

« Mmm… »

« Tu peux continuer ? »

WuFei avait une toute petite voix.

Il s'était fait discret depuis que Quatre s'était emporté.

Pour le remercier, la panthère suivi ses explications.

« Le dernier jours que Zak et moi avons passé ensemble, est le jour ou nous avons essayés de nous enfuir.

J nous a beaucoup aidé.

Malheureusement, étant dépendant des médicaments de Setsuna, Zak est retournée les chercher, et elle s'est faite attrapée.

Quand à moi, J m'a poussé à fuir, me promettant qu'il ferait tout pour aider mon amie à partir.

Finalement, quelques heures après, Setsuna m'a retrouvé… et elle m'a tiré dessus.

Une balle dans la tête, mon corps en est mort.

Mais ce qu'elle n'a pas su, c'est que mon esprit s'était enfui de mon enveloppe avant que celle-ci ne décède, et du coup, j'ai pu m'enfuir.

Après de longues recherches, j'ai réussi à trouver un corps mourrant.

J'ai donc attendu avec impatience que l'âme s'en échappe, et je me le suis approprié.

Par la suite, j'ai réussi à retrouver Zak, mais ma tante s'est aperçus de notre stratagème, et une fois encore, elle m'a éliminé.

C'était il y a 5ans…

Je n'ai pas pu retrouver un corps mourrant à ce moment là, alors, j'ai cherché ailleurs…

Pendant presque 2ans…

Puis j'ai fini par trouver.

Mais ce n'était pas un mourrant…

C'était quelqu'un, qui serait amené à être avec Zak à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi au conséquences…

Heureusement, il n'y en a presque pas eu. »

Il se tourna vers Heero.

« Préfères tu que je raconte la suite ? »

« Non…

Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi. »

« D'accord »

Le japonais se passa la main dans les cheveux, tout en cherchant ses mots.

« Jusqu'à ce que je là rencontre, je n'avais jamais eu de problèmes…

Mais quand elle est arrivée, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris quoi.

Pour être précis, je ressentais la même chose, mais pour 2 personnes différentes…

Je croyais être devenu fou.

Puis quand Duo et moi sommes venus ici pour la cacher de son mentor, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange…

Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…

Et à force de chercher, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber.

C'est Zak elle même qui m'a fait comprendre.

Elle avait une petite idée, mais aucune certitude.

Elle espérait et redoutais en même temps d'avoir raison… »

***Duo.

Vous avez déjà regardé des films de science fiction ?

Moi oui.

Mais je me suis jamais autant senti DANS l'histoire.

C'est bête mais…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur déchiré…

Heero ressent quelque chose pour quelqu'un…

Pour 2 personnes…

Mais ce n'est pas moi…

Pourquoi ça me fait si mal… ?

***Trowa.

J'aurai pas du lire les livres de Duo.

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être au centre de l'un d'eux.

C'est vraiment bizarre ce qui se passe…

Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas un rêve.

*** Quatre.

Si je n'étais pas aussi troublé, je trouverai la situation comique.

Duo aurai l'impression de se retrouver au cœur d'un de ses romans…

Trowa ferait mine de s'y intéresser tout en étant contre moi…

WuFei trouverai le moyen de se prendre la tête avec notre cher natté…

Et Heero, comme toujours serait scotché à son pc…

Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un roman.

Je sais que tout ce qui est dit en ce moment est la pure vérité.

Mon empathie me hurle les sentiments de mes compagnons…

Ca fait mal…

Même moi…

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir…

*** Wufei.

Je suis d'accord, j'ai abusé.

Maxwell doit déteindre sur moi.

Mais c'est tellement zarbe toute cette histoire…

Allô la Terre, ici WuFei !

Sérieusement, on a jamais vu une panthère parler…

Et encore moins, HEERO YUY parler.

C'est sur, le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête.

***fin Pov !!!

Heero reprit sa respiration, et continua.

« La raison pour laquelle je ressentais quelque chose pour 2 personnes, c'est parce que…

En réalité, c'est dans mon corps que Night à trouvé refuge… jusqu'à maintenant… »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers ce dernier.

Celui-ci cacha sa tête entre ses pattes en unique moyen de défense.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer la suite…

Tu peux le faire ? »

Le félin releva la tête.

« oui…

Mais si je veux expliquer correctement, il faut que j'ai un certain droit d'expression.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne donnerai pas de nom. »

« vas y ».

« Merci.

En fait, ce qui a posé problème, c'est que Heero aimait quelqu'un quand je l'ai trouvé.

En me cachant en lui, je n'ai rien changé à cela, mais quand Zak est arrivé, ça n'a pas été le cas.

J'aimais Zak, et Heero aimait quelqu'un de son côté…

Puisque le corps ne m'appartenait pas, c'est lui qui à tout pris…

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses sentiments allaient vers 2 personnes totalement différentes…

La première, c'est Zak.

La deuxièmes… ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.

Vous le saurez en temps et en heure.

Toujours est-il, que si aujourd'hui, vous me voyez parler devant vous, c'est grâce à Zak.

Elle à réussi à me trouver un corps mourrant, afin que je puisse laisser tranquille Heero, en attendant d'avoir un corps humain.

Tout à l'heure, elle m'a aidé lors du processus pour changer d'enveloppe…

C'est pour ça qu'elle était très fatiguée par la suite.

Voilà, c'est tout.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. »

***Pov Duo

Je me suis fermé aux autres...

Je n'ai plus envie de rire…

Plus envie de faire semblant…

_« Excuse moi Zak…_

_Je ne pourrai pas rester…_

_Je vais finir par mourir si je reste à ses côtés… »_

***fin Pov.

Personne ne demandais rien…

Toutes leur questions avaient trouvé une réponse.

Sauf une.

« Comment se fait-il que, même en prenant les médicaments, elle ait retrouvé son apparence féminine ? »

Night baissa la tête.

« Je ne sais pas…

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas plus compris que vous ce phénomène…

Je pense que nous devrons demander à J.

Il a aidé à la conception du produit, il doit avoir une petite idée… »

Dans un même ensemble, tous se levèrent.

Trowa prit Quatre par la main, et monta au premier, dans leur chambre.

Night les suivit dans les escaliers, puis alla dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

WuFei sortit de la maison pour aller se changer les idées, et accessoirement, éviter de péter un boulon devant ses compagnons.

Heero et Duo restèrent tous deux dans le salon…

« Bon…

Je vais me promener… »

Lentement, l'américain se dirigea vers la porte, et attrapa sa veste.

Mais avant qu'il ne l'ai enfilé, deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules, et le serrèrent contre un torse ferme.

« Duo…

Je dois te parler… »

Tsuzuku…

Natsu

(20030508)

Voilààààà!

Arf, suis chiante de couper au mauvais moment, hein?*grand sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de la tête*

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chap. vous à plus !!! 

Zak : Heu… 

Natsu : vi ?

Zak : on me voit pas dans ce chapitre…

Natsu : laisse un peu la vedette aux autres ! Déjà que je perds des lecteurs pasque j'ai fait de toi le perso principal de cette fic, alors hein !

Zak : ai rien dit !

Naku : En tout cas, suis fière de toi petit padawan !

Natsu : merci maître…-_-° Mais on peut pas dire que tu m'es beaucoup aidé…

Naku : *indignée* comment ça ????

Natsu : *regardant les cadavres à ces côtés* Bin… t'as fini le pot de Nutella, mes œufs de paques, ceux de ma sœur, tu m'a vidé mes boites de… *chopant les dites boites* QUOI ????? TU M'A FINI MES BOITES DE TISANES AUX AGRUMES ET PAMPLEMOUSSE FRAMBOISE ?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Je vais te tuer… !!!!

Naku : Glups…

A plus les gens !!!! (si je survis)

Natsu : *se servant de ses écouteurs comme corde de pendaison* review siouplait !^^

(1) Bin vi ! Trotro il aime les zanimo !!!!! Surtout les félins !

(2) Désolée à ttes ses fans, mais j'aime bien l'embêter !^^

(3) Note à moi même : apprendre le tact à WuFei !


	18. ce qu'il va advenir par la suite

Auteur :Natsu (Wolfy).

Titre : je répète pas… moi je le sais. Si vous vous en souvenez plus, allez voir les chapitres précédents.

Base : … tjs gundam wing… je crois… quoique… vu que c'est Zak le perso principal, je suis plus très sure maintenant.

Genre :  sérieux( celui qui rigole aura à faire à mon chat), OOC (je crois), grosse discussion entre 1 et 2… et… peut-être un bisou. Ché po… vous verrez bien

Couples :  voir les chapitres précédents

E-Mail : pour les menaces de mort, les colis piègés, les réclamations, les offres de glaces Hagen Daze (je crois que ça s'écris comme ça), c'est wolfynatsuaol.com 

Disclaimer :  i son pa na mwa… gros snif de la mort.. mais un jour je les aurais !!!!! Niak niak niak !

NdA :  j'avais pas envie d'écrire la suite. J'aime pas les scènes comme ça !!!!! C'est d'une complexité parfois… les 3 mois prévus se sont transformé en 1an et quelques mois… donc… LA SUITEUH !!!!! (enfin, pour ceux qui lisent…T-T)

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et surtout un grand merci à Zorca pour son aide dans ce chapitre et pour le mois d'août 2003!!!!!!!!!!!!! J't'adore !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tite note : les musiques écoutées pour écrire la fin de ce chap sont celle de Noir. Merci Maga ma san ! et aussi Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi (j'aimeuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!)

Chapitre 18[MR1] 

« Duo, je dois te parler… »

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ?

L'américain avait stoppé sa progression. Il avait lâché sa veste et celle-ci se retrouvait désormais à ses pieds. Pourquoi ces bras autour de lui ? Et Heero dans son dos ? Que voulait-il lui dire… ? Bizarrement, le natté [MR2] se trouvait déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne réalisa même pas que le japonais lui avait pris la main afin de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Sa langue semblait endormie… Il ne savait que dire, ni que faire… Son corps et son esprit étaient déphasés avec le monde. Si on lui avait dit que les colonies venaient d'exploser, il n'aurait pas réalisé.

Bientôt, il se retrouva de nouveau assis sur un des fauteuils du salon. Heero était face à lui. Il l'observait… Mais Duo n'arrivait pas à lever les yeux.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

POV Duo

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'être une poupée dont on aurait coupé les fils ? Et bien, c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je sens le regard de Heero… J'aimerai relever la tête et plonger mes yeux dans ses iris si bleues ! Ces cobalts… Mais je n'y arrive pas… C'est pathétique hein ? Moi, le grand Duo Maxwell, le Shinigami, je reste muet et paralysé devant un de mes amis. Devant celui que… Non ! Il faut que j'arrête. Jamais… je ne pourrai voir mon rêve… se réaliser…

Fin POV

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Les deux garçons étaient face à face. L'un cherchait le regard de l'autre, alors que celui-ci le fuyait involontairement. L'américain fut bientôt sortit de ses pensées. Heero venait de lui prendre la main et la serrait avec… une tendresse ?… trop douloureuse pour le natté.

« Duo… »

Le moment était venu. Il avait enfin rassemblé son courage. Mais maintenant, il lui fallait trouver les mots.

Duo n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont voulait lui parler son ami. Peut-être qu'ils avaient reçu une mission ? C'était possible. Après tout depuis qu'ils avaient éloigné Zak de son mentor, ces dernières avaient été confiées exclusivement aux pilotes 03, 04 et 05. Oui… C'était ça. Sans aucun doute. A moins qu'il ne veuille lui faire la morale pour une de ses probables bêtises. Mais dans ce cas, ce serait injuste. Depuis leur arrivée dans cette maison, il s'était tenu tranquille. Pas une seule plaisanterie, pas de farces… Pas qu'il s'en soit empêché, non. Mais… il n'avait pas eu envie d'en faire. C'était tout.

Finalement, le japonais reprit la parole. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire mais pas comment l'expliquer. Il n'avait pas la manière de le faire… Mais quand le sujet était important, les mots venaient tout seuls, non ? Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le natté [MR3] l'accepte.

« Duo. Je suis désolé pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi. Je voulais te le dire il y a un moment déjà, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'opportunité. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plaît, laisses moi continuer. »

L'américain avait relevé le visage et observait à présent son ami. Cette fois c'était ce dernier qui avait la tête baissée. Il continua cependant de parler, gardant les mains de Duo dans les siennes.

« La première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés, je voulais éliminer Réléna, et tu m'en as empêché. A ce moment là, je ne te cache pas que je t'ai haï. Je sais ce que tu vas dire :'' le soldat parfait ne connaît pas les sentiments, alors comment as tu pu me détester ?'' Et bien je pense que ce jour là, j'ai commencé à changer… Toi, mieux que quiconque as pu voir la différence, et ça, c'est grâce à un certain baka natté[MR4] . »

Le dit ''baka'' ne put retenir le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres. A ce moment là, le soleil faisait pâle figure à côté de la luminosité de ce dernier. Heero continua de parler, ratant tout cela.

« Lorsque nous avons dû nous rassembler pour nos combats, je t'ai réellement maudit. Je souhaitais que tu y restes pendant l'une de nos missions… En fait, j'avais surtout envie que tu arrêtes avec ton ''Je suis Shinigami ! Je ne peux mourir que si je le décide [MR5] !'' Mais il s'est avéré que tu as survécu. De plus en plus souvent nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble pour les infiltrations et ton comportement m'a intrigué. Petit à petit, j'ai essayé de te comprendre… et un jour, j'y suis parvenu. Tu ne te battais pas pour les colonies… ni pour toi… tu le faisais pour tous ceux que tu as connus et qui sont morts. Tu le faisais pour ceux que tu aimais. Tu le faisais pour nous… Tu disais que j'étais inconscient… que je ne cherchais qu'à mourir… mais tu es comme moi… »

Duo baissa la tête.

_« Ainsi, il a réussi à me percer… »_

« Je pense que les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué. Peut-être Quatre, grâce à son empathie, mais j'en doute. Sinon, tu aurais déjà eu droit à des remontrances. »

Il se mit à sourire doucement. En effet, si le petit arabe s'en était aperçu, l'américain se serait fait chauffer les oreilles et les fesses. Il réfréna son rire et continua.

« Lors des missions, tu fonces toujours tête baissée, sans réfléchir. La première fois que je t'ai vu piloter ton armure, j'ai cru voir la mort… Mais finalement, non. Tu restes Duo. Seulement, il y a une chose que je veux que tu saches, et ensuite, je te laisserai en paix. »

Heero releva le visage, et posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Duo afin qu'il le regarde.

« Toi, tu te bats pour ceux que tu aimes. Tu ne te soucies pas de ta propre vie. J'agis de la même manière. A la différence qu'à mes yeux, il n'y a qu'une personne qui mérite que je me batte jusqu'à la mort pour lui construire un avenir de paix. Cette personne… »

Il approcha son visage de celui de son ami…

« … c'est toi. »

… et posa ses lèvres contres les siennes, en un chaste baiser, espérant ainsi réussir à lui faire comprendre la nature de ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il s'écarta quelques secondes plus tard, il vit son compagnon les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Inquiet, il descendit sa main sur l'épaule de l'américain.

« Duo… ça va aller ? »

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer par la suite, et encore moins Heero. Duo s'empara des mains du japonais et les posa sur ses joues. Il ne disait rien, pas un mot, et son visage avait une expression de retenue… Mais que pouvait-il retenir ?

Le premier pilote n'arrivait pas à parler. Ce qu'il fallait dire ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais la chose qu'il ressentait à ce moment là était une appréhension étouffante. Après tout, Duo sortait avec Hilde… et il serait normal qu'il le rejette. Mais que deviendrait-il dans ce cas ? Sans Duo, sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Sans lui, il n'avait pas d'avenir…

Les yeux fermés, l'américain ne bougeait pas. L'atmosphère semblait s'être gelée autour d'eux. Puis finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Yes, I'm fine[MR6] . Je vais bien. »

Le soulagement intense de Heero passa inaperçu au regard du second garçon.

« Je suis désolée Duo. Il fallait que je te le dises. Sinon, je n'aurai pas été honnête envers nous deux. Toi, parce que j'aurai joué un jeu, moi parce que je me serai voilé la vérité. Je… »

« Tu n'as pas a t'excuser. Je suis heureux que tu m'es parlé de ça. »

Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de celles du japonais, et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Moi aussi… je ne me bats que pour toi. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le premier pilote releva la tête.

« Quoi… ? Mais… »

« Je t'aime Heero. »

Avec lenteur, le garçon aux iris améthystes approcha son visage de celui de son ami et déposa un baiser sur le côté de ses lèvres.

« Alors c'est vrai, tu acceptes mes sentiments ? »

Assentiment, puis autre embrassade, plus près de la bouche.

« Et tu n'es pas dégoût ? »

Cette fois, les lèvres se rencontrèrent totalement.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Mes sentiments sont partagés, c'est tout ce que je souhaitais. »

Heero approcha son visage de celui de l'américain, et tendrement, ils échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser.

Un[MR7] baiser chaste, comme une brise en été. Un simple frôlement de lèvres… Un baiser tendre, comme il n'en existe que dans les contes. Un baiser… doux comme le miel… sucré comme la canne à sucre… Un baiser contenant infiniment plus de chose que les mots ne pourront jamais en dire… Un baiser… qui témoignait de l'amour réciproque des jeunes garçons… Un amour si dur à porter… tellement dur à reconnaître… infiniment douloureux à avouer… Peu de gens vois leurs espoirs récompensés… c'étais le cas de Duo et Heero.

Duo qui était parti perdant[MR8] … qui avait tenté d'enfermer ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur… en vain…

Heero qui n'avait pas su reconnaître ce qu'il éprouvait… qu'il avait tenté de comprendre… avant de découvrir le nom de ce sentiment si cher…

L'amour[MR9] … leur amour… celui qui était né dans leur cœur… leur permettant de survivre jour après jour à cette guerre dont l'issu semblait inaccessible…

Lentement, avec la même douceur que les ailes d'un papillon, les jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés d'avantage, et avaient timidement posés leurs mains l'un sur l'autre. Une expérience nouvelle… autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Duo avait glissé ses mains sur les joues de Heero, les caressant avec tendresse. Ce dernier, lui, avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de l'américain, et l'avait attiré sur ses genoux. Le tendre baisé qui avait été commencé, était devenu plus passionné. On ne pouvait définir cela par une danse ancestrale, ni par un mélange… mais plutôt… comme une fusion. Leurs langues s'étaient rencontrées et, comme leur propriétaires respectifs, s'étaient tout de suite aimées… C'était réellement une fusion… pas à proprement parler du corps, mais plutôt… de l'esprits de deux êtres qui se sont toujours cherchés et, enfin, qui se sont trouvés.

Ils ne pouvaient exprimer leurs sentiments par des mots… ça aurait été les bafouer.

Bientôt… un trop court moment à leur goût, ils se séparèrent. Une lueur nouvelle s'était allumée dans leur yeux… une lueur… indéfinissable… comme un coucher de soleil. Une lueur, promesse d'un avenir radieux… promesse de tellement de choses…

« Je[MR10] t'aime Duo… »

« Moi aussi Heero… du plus profond de moi même. »

C'était un instant de calme… plus profond que ce que l'on ressent habituellement… C'était un calme venant du cœur, de l'esprit et du corps. Un calme que l'on ne peut ressentir qu'une fois dans sa vie en temps normal… le calme que l'on ressent à la naissance. Celui ou l'on a aucun problème… celui ou on ne fait qu'écouter et apprendre. Cette plénitude tellement recherchée et pourtant, inaccessible.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le temps leur manque ? Ils auraient  tellement aimé pouvoir rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Mais bientôt, le temps ne serait plus compté. Ils seraient totalement libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Bientôt.

%%%%%%%%%%

« Zak… ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

L'appelée ouvrit les yeux.

« Je suis fatiguée mais… »

« Tu n'arrives pas à faire le vide dans ta tête. »

La française acquiesça.

Depuis son réveil, il s'était passé tellement de choses… Elle avait découvert que Night[MR11] avait trouvé refuge dans le corps de Heero… ou plutôt, en avait eu la certitude. Elle avait descendu son mentor et, accessoirement, s'était vengée d'elle. Elle avait trouvée un corps provisoire pour Night. Des explications avaient étés données aux G-Boys et… en séparant Night du corps de Heero, elle avait permis à ce dernier de pouvoir enfin agir librement. Elle savait qu'il venait d'avouer ses sentiment à l'américain, et la réponse de ce dernier, elle l'a connaissait déjà.

C'était une bonne journée qui se terminait. Même si… un certain malaise l'habitait. Etrangement, elle savait que J [MR12] voulait lui dire quelque chose… ou du moins, lui cachait quelque chose. Puisque qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir, autant aller le voir !

Se dégageant des couvertures, elle s'asseya [MR13] et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Tu t'es relevée trop vite. »

Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Sa tête tournait… Désagréable… Elle avait envie de fumer… Mais… pourquoi ? Après tout… la dernière fois n'y avait rien changé. Elle était resté une fille. Bah… de toute façon, ça ne changeait plus rien maintenant. Ils étaient tous au courant.

Elle leva doucement la main et la posa sur la panthère. Cette dernière était lové contre sa cuisse…

Sa main commença de lents mouvements de va et vient sur son dos, Night soupira de bien être.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça… »

Il releva la tête.

« Mais pour le moment tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu as réussi à me trouver un corps, c'est déjà pas mal. Il ne faut pas que tu pense à ça pour le moment. Tu verras, bientôt ça s'arrangera. »

Zak lui répondit par un signe de tête, puis se leva.

« Ou va tu ? »

« Il faut que je vois J… »

Night sauta à bas du lit et, se tournant en direction de la fenêtre, répondit.

« Il partit. Depuis un moment déjà. »

« Je sais. Mais il faut que je lui parle. »

Les yeux de la panthère se posèrent sur le bracelet montant, toujours fixé au bras de son amie.

« A propose de ça ? »

Zak détourna la tête.

« Oui et non. Il y a autre chose qui me préoccupe… »

Night s'approcha et frotta doucement sa tête contre la hanche de la jeune fille.

« Je comprends. Tu as une idée de l'endroit ou il peut se trouver ? »

« Il ne doit pas être bien loin d'ici. » lui répondit-elle sans hésitation.

« Night, tu préfères venir avec moi ? »

« Bien sur que oui ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans bruit. Ils ne voulaient pas déranger les deux pilotes dans le salon. Et puis… ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux pour le moment. Traversant le couloir à pas de loup , ils sortirent de la maison. Une fois dehors, Zak inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Ca lui faisait du bien. Elle ne se sentait plus enfermée[MR14] … elle était libre de tout mouvement, enfin. A pas lents, elle se dirigea vers le vieux Chêne [MR15] et s'asseya [MR16] sur ses grosses racines, preuves du grand âge de l'arbre. Night s'allongea à ses côtés, l'observant de ses yeux dorés.

La jeune fille sortit un paquet de sa poche et en tira une cigarette qu'elle alluma aussitôt. Mine de rien, ça lui faisait du bien de fumer. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ça, aussi, après avoir tiré plusieurs fois dessus, la tête commença à lui tourner. Son ventre fit un méchant bruit, qui sembla se perdre dans le vent. Le produit de Setsuna ne semblait plus faire effet… Tant pis. A dire vrai, fumer la calmait quand même grandement. C'était déjà ça.

« Je croyais que tu devais te reposer ? » demanda une vois grave.

Zak se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec J.

« Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas loin. » lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« J'aurai parié que tu ne dormais pas. Je surveillais, et j'ai bien fait. »

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. Elle était un peu humide, c'était agréable. Et puis l'odeur qui en montait lui chatouillait les narines. Oui… Elle se sentait bien…

« J'avais pour projet de te chercher, mais puisque tu es l »

« Tu me voulais quelque chose ? »demanda le jeune homme châtain.

Zak tourna les yeux vers lui, tirant toujours sa cigarette.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelque chose à me dire… »

J haussa un sourcil, puis le deuxième, dans une feinte expression de surprise.

« Tu sais que sur moi ça ne marche pas. » lâcha Zak en soupirant.

Se résignant, le jeune secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne pensais pas t'en parler maintenant. Tu le sauras plus tard. »

« Et pourquoi plus tard et pas maintenant ?! » demanda la jeune fille en se relevant d'un bond.

J soupira.

« Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, la guerre n'est pas finie. Nous avons besoin des Gundam pilots pour contrer Oz. »

Zak baissa la tête.

« Depuis que Setsuna avait décidée de t'opérer jusqu'à maintenant, les missions les plus importantes ont étés confiées à Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, afin que Heero et Duo s'occupe de toi. Les missions de bas niveaux ont été refusées afin que tu puisses te rétablir tranquillement. Mais tu semble avoir oubliée pourquoi tu as été formée au départ… »

« Tu me parles comme si j'étais Heero… Mais je ne suis pas Heero. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Tu n'es pas Setsuna. Personne ne me donne plus d'ordre. »

Zak n'avait pas relevée la tête, mais sa voix était si froide… tellement détachée… Elle commençait à perdre pied avec la réalité. Le contre coup de tout ce qui lui était arrivée. J l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant gâtée !!! Il n'y a pas que toi qui à des problèmes ! Regarde ou nous en sommes ! Il faut finir cette guerre, quoiqu'il arrive ! Avec ou sans toi ! Mais nous avons besoin du plus de puissance possible ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête, les yeux brillants… Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Pas maintenant. Mais le droit d'en avoir envie, ça, ça lui appartenait.

« Tu as raison. Je dois me battre. C'est pour ça que j'ai été entraînée. Et puis… si cette guerre ne finie pas, nous ne pourrons pas vivre comme nous le méritons. »

J acquiesça. La brune avait retrouvée ses esprits. Doucement, il l'attira dans ses bras.

« Quand la guerre sera fini, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que Night réintègre un corps humain. Je te le promet. »

Zak laissa une larme glisser le long de sa joue. La dernière. Elle l'espérait…

« Merci. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix, agrippant la manche de son ami et la serrant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Night s'approcha des jeunes gens, et observa J. Ce dernier posa sa main sur sa tête et lui frotta les oreilles.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Night. »

La panthère ferma les yeux. Oui. C'était bientôt fini. Lorsque la guerre serait finie, ils pourraient vivrent en paix, comme tout les ados normaux[MR17] .

Tsuzuku…

Natsu

20040624

Ayé… j'l'ai fini… J'y crois pas… Pincez moi je rêve… OUAIIIEUHHHHH !!!!!! ça fait mal !!!!!

Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 18 de fini, on arrive bientôt à la fin… Enfin… il reste au moins 3 chaps minimum… pauvre de moi. Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps mais, contrairement à l'an dernier, cette fois, j'ai favorisée les devoirs au lieu des fics. Et cette fois, je ne redouble pas (ça fais mal de redoubler sa seconde, mais bon.) en plus, je passe dans la section que je voulais ! Et le MUST ! Je suis passé de 4.5 de moyenne en français l'an dernier à 12.9 cette année ! Ouaisssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!! je sais, je sais, tout le monde s'en fout, mais bon.

Ma foi, puisque je suis reparti dans cette histoire ( et mon dieu que ça a été dur de se retaper tout les chapitre de ce fic pour se replonger dans le bain), je pense que je vais pas tarder à écrire la suite. Promis, cette fois, elle ne mettra pas 1 an et quelque à venir. Disons quelques jours tout au plus. Val ! Bisous à tous !!!!!!!

Natsu

* * *

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR1]Enfin !!!!!!!

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR2]Désolée Zorca !!!°°°

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR3]j'en connais une qui va s'arracher les cheveux…0

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR4]Gloups… vais me cacher…Natsu version SD qui se carapate sous sa chaise

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR5] cette phrase est inspirée de « Boys to be boys » de Kineko. Désolée… 

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR6]moi et l'anglais ça fait 50000, donc j'espère que je me suis pas trompée sur un truc si simple.0

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR7]chantonnantattention mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant, ça va commencer ! sous vos yeux plein de fleurs bleu !!!!!! désolée, c'est la musique qui me rend comme ça.

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR8]Je ne me sens absolument pas visée…  guisan : moi non plus. Natsu : en fait, nous ne nous sentons absoooooolument  pas visées!

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR9]L'amuuuuuuuuuuuur mes enfants ! L'amuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr !!!!! pardon… private joke

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR10] j'en avais passablement marre de voir dans toutes les fics les même mots : I love you, ai shiteru, me to, etc… donc ! j'innove !

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR11]plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que ce prénom est ridiculement moche… sais pas ce qui m'a prit de l'appeler comme ça…dixit Natsu accrochée à son Kimbaté(je crois que ça s'écrit comme ça, suis plus très sûre… pas envie de me lever pour aller vérifier…) faut vraiment que j'arrête de me choutter à ça.

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR12]Y'a pas, j'aime ce J ! z'allez bientôt savoir pourquoi ! et pis… faudra quand même que je fasse une esquisse de lui pour que vous pissiez voir comment je l'imagine. (un jour peut-être…rêveuse)

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR13]m'énerve ce verbe !!!!!!!!!! Elle existe pas cette conjugaison !!!!!!!. Bah tant pis ! na ! c'est moi l'auteuse donc j'écris ce que je veux ! et prout !private joke, tjs !

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR14]Ok… j'avoue…je suis en train de relire pour la énième fois Werewolf d'Asuka. Pas ma faute si elle écrit trop bien !!!!!!!! Asuka, c'est donc ta faute si on retrouve un peu de toi dans certains de mes mots ! Quoique… je suis encore loin du niveau…T-T

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR15]j'aime ces arbres l ! c'est trop bête mais…on rigole pas !!!!!! je me sens en sécurité la dessous!!

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR16]J'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce verbe ? Non ? bah… voilà quoi.

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR17]Tite note qu'à rien à foutre l : OUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!! ma sœur à eu son BTS !!!!!!!!OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSS !!!!!!!! je l'emmène au Mc Do !!! heu… ouais…-- 


	19. Nous voulons choisir notre mort

Auteur : ça change pas… (Wolfy) Natsu

Titre : Aide moi à vivre.(quoique… quand je vois le titre je trouve que c'est moi qui devrait plutôt dire ça aux gens qui m'entourent… cherchez pas. Un coup de déprime gratos)

Base : à l'origine c'était Gundam Wing… maintenant je sais plus, et je m'en fout !

Genre :  je voulais que ce soit sérieux et plausible mais quand je vois ce que c'est devenu, j'ai la soudaine envie d'effacer cette fic. Sinon, c'est SENCE être sérieux, yaoi, Ooc total et pis je sais plus.

Couples : 121, 434, 5Sally, a pu de Hilde2 (fini ça) ZakNight(quel prénom de merde) et pis vous verrez bien si va y'avoir du x dans ce chap.

E-Mail : envie de me tuer? Allez y, vous gênez pas! C'est wolfynatsuaol.com

Disclaimer : A part Zak, Setsuna et Night, aucun des persos ne sont à moi, heureusement (dans les deux cas). Je tiens aussi à dire que Marjorie n'appartient qu'à elle même !

Musique écoutée : Stratovarius .Je tiens à préciser que j'adore les chansons n°1: Alpha et Omega et la n°5: Awaken the Giant. Merci à mon ex futur bof que je considère tjs comme mon frère ! (et merci aussi pr les CD de Mononoke hime et Chihiro ! j't'adore !!!!!)

NdA :  Bon… Je tiens juste à préciser que je suis d'une humeur massacrante alors faut pas vous attendre à de la broderie dans ce chapitre, que je compte bien faire en entier aujourd'hui (t'façon j'ai rien d'autre à glander dans mon patelin de me). Si quelqu'un n'est pas content de ce chapitre, idem, rien à foutre ! De toute façon, j'm'en bat royale ! Je fini juste cette fic pour celles qui l'on aimé (et à mon avis ça en fait pas des masses). Perso, je m'y serai pas remise sinon. Mais bon. Sur ce, le chap…

Nda 2 : juste pour préciser que les trucs du genre je respecte plus depuis un baille, alors faut pas trop y faire attention.

Nda 3° : Un grand merci à miss CoucouBouhhh ! Je dis pas pourquoi, c'est entre nous ! Et je te souhaite sincèrement un bon rétablissement ! bisouuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!

Remerciements : A toutes celles et ceux qui m'on lu jusqu'ici et qui ont eu la patience de me laisser une review. Bisou à vous !

Chapitre 19 

Les 6 pilotes avaient étés réunis dans la grande salle de conférence. Depuis leur retour, aucun des mentors n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Un silence pesant s'était étendu dans la base, et étrangement, personne ne semblait y faire vraiment attention.

Trowa et Quatre s'étaient assis sur le canapé face aux professeurs, main dans la main. Ils n'avaient plus envie de se cacher, surtout devant leurs mentors. Et puis, tant que rien ne changeait quand à leurs capacités, ils ne pouvaient rien y redire.

Wufei avis prit d'office le fauteuil qui se trouvait à la droite de ses amis, préférant laisser le deuxième canapé aux autres pilotes. Il n'était pas dupe. Depuis longtemps, il avait remarqué le petit manège des deux garçons… A croire qu'ils jouaient à L'amoureux [MR1] Secret. Un truc passablement débile d'après lui, mais… après les explications de Night et Heero, il comprenait mieux… que le japonais n'ait pas eu le choix. Après tout, comment aurait-il réagit lui s'il avait été dans sa situation ? Sûrement pas aussi bien. Il se serait probablement replié sur lui même et aurait été consulter un psy. Sûrement…

Heero et Duo s'étaient laissés tomber sur le deuxième canapé. Pour eux, c'était dur de montrer que, désormais, ils étaient ensemble. Aussi, ils ne laissèrent rien transparaître dans leur manière d'agir, si ce n'est, une petite envie de contact. Contact qu'ils firent passer inaperçu.

Zak, quand à elle, s'était emparée du pouf qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, dédaignant le fauteuil face à WuFei. Elle se sentait mieux sur quelque chose d'instable que sur quelque chose de dur, d'immobile.

Les mads se tournèrent enfin vers eux et  G s'avança de quelques part. Son regard fit le tour de la salle et s'arrêta sur Zak. Comme les autres profs, il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de son passé, mais… ça lui faisait bizarre de la voir en fille. Reprenant contenance, il se racla la gorge.

- Tout d'abord, bonjour les enfants.

C'était drôle. Il était bien le des mads à les saluer. Pourtant, c'était agréable. Les jeunes gens lui rendirent son salut par un hochement de tête.

- Si nous vous avons réuni c'est, comme vous devez vous en doutez, pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Mais tout d'abord, nous devons vous annoncer quelque chose.

S s'approcha à son tour et prit la parole.

- Setsuna est morte. Elle a ét

-Assassinée par moi, coupa la jeune française.

Les 5 pilotes se tournèrent vers elle. Pas un mot ne sorti de leurs lèvres, mais leur regard parlaient pour eux. Seul Quatre osa prendre la parole.

-Je ne te demande qu'une chose : pas de détail.

Zak lui sourit gentiment et baissa la lentement la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Les mads observaient en silence. Bientôt, J s'avança et alluma un écran dans son dos.

-Venons en maintenant à la mission.

-Je vais enfin le piloter…

Trowa s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'observa. Décidément, fille ou garçon, ça ne changeait absolument rien. Zak restait le même… ou du moins, la vision qu'il avait de son Gundam était identique. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour voir que la jeune fille ne voulait pas le piloter. C'était… il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait envie d'être sur et certain que la française n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour son mécha.

-T'inquiète pas Trowa.

Le français stoppa net dans ses réflexions et se tourna vers la voix. Zak l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait lui poser une question quand elle se détourna d'un quart pour observer son Gundam, de la tête aux pieds.

-Je suis une grande fille ! Je saurai me débrouiller.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est gentil de t'en faire pour moi. Mais ça devrait aller.

Trowa avait compris. Elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais… si c'était elle qui pouvait faire ça, pourquoi ressentait-il de la tristesse émanant d'elle ? Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir, il l'avait prit dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui[MR2] .

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es… triste ?

La jeune fille, trop étonnée par l'attitude de Trowa ne sut que répondre. Elle était triste, certes, mais… elle savait que ce n'était pas dans la nature du pilote de consoler les gens.

-Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, moi même je n'en ai aucun idée, mais…, il lui releva le menton et fixa ses yeux dans les siens0

-C'est peut-être parce que nous sommes de la même patrie.

Zak n'arrivait pas à parler. Pourquoi être aussi gentil avec elle ? Il ne l'a connaissait même pas. Ce dont il était sur, c'est que ses sentiments pour elle à ce moment là, c'était… de l'affection… beaucoup d'affection. Comme si… elle était une sœur. Non… il l'a voyait comme une sœur. C'était réconfortant. Elle avait l'impression que… un baume s'était posé sur son cœur et son âme. Elle agrippa doucement le pull vert kaki et le serra entre ses mains.

-Merci Trowa. Ca va mieux maintenant.

Le français s'écarta d'elle et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Avant de partir, je veux un vrai sourire. Pas comme celui de tout à l'heure. Et si je suis satisfait, je te laisserai tranquille, déclara-t-il avec un ton légèrement moqueur mais qui semblait tellement empli de joie…

Zak ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de se mouvoir. Un vrai sourire. Pas celui que l'on montre quand on va mal. Pas celui qui camoufle nos sentiments. Non. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire qui pourrait faire de l'ombre à la plus éclatantes des lumières. Un sourire… tellement vrai[MR3] .

-Tu as passée le test, à toute à l'heure !

Se retournant, Trowa s'éloigna, un signe de main pour salut son « amie ». Cette dernière le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte du hangar. Après quelques secondes, de douces rivières salées[MR4] se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes de rage, ni colère. Ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur ou d'amertume… non… juste des larmes de délivrance.

Peut importait l'issue de la guerre. Ce qu'elle savait désormais, c'est qu'elle avait trouvé une famille. Même si elle ne les connaissait pas encore très bien. Même s'ils avaient chacun une vie en dehors des Gundams… Ils avaient appris à la connaître elle. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de les découvrir[MR5] …

Non. Elle n'allait pas mourir dans ce combat. Ce serait sa seule bataille, mais elle n'y laissera pas vie.

Elle avait des amis… et Night.

J-2.

Les pilotes s'étaient rassemblés pour revoir une encore une fois le plan.

Oz allait lancer sa plus grande offensive…certainement sa dernière… toutes ses unités mobiles, tout son personnel, même les civils qu'ils comportaient participeront à la bataille. Treize, Zechs, Lady Une ou Dorothy, personne n'y réchapperai.

A dire vrai, les Gundams Pilots s'étaient résignés à mourir dans cette guerre. A 5 contre tout une fondation… même avec des méchas, il ne fallait pas espérer survivre…

-Heero et Duo, vous infiltrez les MS de Oz et vous pénètrerez dans la base. Vous devez absolument abattre Treize et Lady Une. Trowa, moi et Wufei nous feront le ménage dehors. Mais nous n'auro…

BRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA

De grands bruits résonnèrent dans les murs, faisant même résonner le sol. Les 6 pilotes s'observèrent, surpris. Une attaque d'Oz, déj ? Si c'était le cas, ils ne pourraient rien faire…

Au bout d'un certain temps, le bruit se fit moins fort, puis cessa totalement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un geste. En un clin d'œil, 6 armes furent pointées sur le nouveau venu.

-Sally ???

La doctoresse leur répondit par un sourire. Elle ne s'étonnait même pas qu'ils l'aient menacée. C'était un réflexe de soldat après tout.

-Les enfants, les mads vous demandent dans le hangar C.

Wufei rangea son sabre et demanda.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

La jeune femme accentua son doux sourire et acquiesça de la tête.

-Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en informer. Venez avec moi s'il vous plaît.

Les G-pilots sortirent de la pièce, à sa suite, méfiant sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte close. Sally posa sa main sur le clavier accroché au mur et composa un code. Sa main tremblait… Aucun des adolescent ne s'en aperçut…

La porte s'ouvrit bientôt lentement, révélant un hangar plongé dans le noir.

-Bah… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit voir ici ?, demanda Duo en cherchant un interrupteur.

Un petit rire se fit entendre dans l'immensité du hangar et, aussitôt, chacun des pilotes mit la main sur son arme.

-Le Seigneur à dit : Que la lumière soit !

Un éclair de lumière illumina la salle en une fraction de seconde, obligeant le petit groupe à se protéger les yeux.

- Et la lumière fut., acheva la voix avec douceur.

Quatre se sentit soudain décoller du sol, et lorsqu'il réussi enfin à faire le point sur sa vu, il reconnu Rachid qui le serrait dans ses bras puissants.

-Rachid !, le petit blond passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami, et laissa libre cour à ses larmes de joie. Allah ! Il était si heureux.

Les autres pilotes n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre réellement ce qui leur arrivait qu'ils furent assaillis.

-Duo !!!!! Je suis si contente !

L'américain cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux pour être sur, et accepta enfin de reconnaître la tignasse brune son amie.

-Moi aussi Hildi., avec force, il l'a serra dans ses bras. Sa joie était tellement grande qu'il aurait pu en éclater, tel un ballon trop gonflé.

Wufei s'écarta de ses amis. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui leur arrivait. Un grand choque dans son dos le fit basculer en avant et il se retint de justesse au mur.

-Wufei !!!!

Trop choqué pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, le chinois écarta les bras et accueilli la petite fille qui lui avait sauté dessus.

- Marjorie ! Que fais tu ici ???

Relevant les yeux, il aperçu un homme d'âge mur s'approcher de lui, le sourire au lèvres.

-Wufei.

Les yeux écarquillés, le chinois se laissa tomber à genoux au sol.

-Merci mon Dieu.

Trowa et Heero s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, un peu désorienté par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Des gens que les autres pilotes connaissaient étaient arrivés…

-Trowa !!!!!

L'appelé se retourna au son de la voix.

-Cathy.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour Trowa… son ti frère.

-Je vous laisse, lâcha Heero, d'un ton sans inflexion.

-A non, pas question [MR6] !!!!!

La japonais se fit volte face à la voix et reconnu la jeune fille qui se précipitait vers elle.

-La fille du Général Noventa…

-Elle même !, s'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi était-elle l ? Pourquoi… ?

-Naty !!!!!!!!

La voix résonna jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Trowa, Heero et les deux jeunes filles revinrent dans le hangar. Qui avait pu crier comme ça ?

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, ils virent Zak à genoux, pleurant dans le giron d'un jeune homme. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent un peu plus et jetèrent un regard interrogateur aux autres pilotes, qui leur répondirent d'un haussement d'épaule.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de leur présence… Elle était trop bouleversée.

Heero observa un moment l'inconnu. Il le connaissait, il en était sur, mais… pas moyen de mettre un nom sur son visage… Jusqu'au moment ou le jeune homme leva son regard vers lui, et lui sourit gentiment.

-Night… ?

L'appelé lui fit un signe de tête et, posant ses mains sur les bras de son amie, l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, elle sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers les autres garçons.

-Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wu, je vous présente Night[MR7] .

Les pilotes hochèrent la tête de concert, puis en un instant, la réalité d'imposa à eux. Night était mort. Du moins, son corps l'était. Et actuellement, il se trouvait dans le corps d'une panthère. Alors comment… ?

-Je vous promet que, dès que la guerre sera finie, je vous expliquerai tout. Mais pas pour le moment., acheva-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Zak.

Durant quelques instants, personne n'osa poser la moindre question. C'était tellement étrange que tout ce monde soit réuni autour d'eux, et pourtant… ils se sentaient si bien.

Le bruit d'une voiture approchant sortit tout le petit monde du hangar de leur pensées. Une jeep se fraya un passage parmi la foule et, lorsque le moteur se coupa, les mads en sortirent. Lentement, presque délibérément, les profs s'approchèrent de leurs pupilles. Ils sortirent de leur poches un petit sifflet de métal et le tendirent aux pilotes.

-Zak, toi aussi., lui souffla Night en lui donnant le petit instrument.

-Que faut-il faire avec ça ?, demanda l'américain, se retenant de rire nerveusement.

Décidément, s'en était trop. Tant de mystères et pas de réponse…

Sally les observa un moment, le sourire toujours au coin des lèvres.

-Si vous voulez des réponses à vos questions, sifflez dans ces sifflets.

Les pilotes se regardèrent interrogateur. On les faisait marcher ? C'était une grosse blague, comme Duo les affectionnaient tant. Bientôt, on leur dirait que c'était juste pour rire.

D'un commun accord, les 6 adolescents portèrent les sifflets à leur lèvres et soufflèrent dedans. Différents sons s'élevèrent dans le hangar… du plus grave au plus aigu.

Lorsque enfin, ils n'eurent plus assez de souffle, les pilotes écartèrent les jouets de leurs bouches et observèrent attentivement ceux qui les entouraient.

Un tremblement de terre les surpris. Suivit bientôt d'un autre… en réalité, le sol ne cessait de bouger. Enfin, après une longue attente, le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. J passa derrière le petit groupe, sans mot dire, et actionna une manette.

La porte donnant sur l'extérieur du hangar s'ouvrit… De grands cris et des exclamations de joies se firent entendre.

Quatre, se libérant de l'étreinte de Rachid, fut le premier à s'approcher du tintamarre extèrieur. Bientôt suivit de Duo et du reste du groupe.

Le petit blond tomba à genoux devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Duo dut se retenir au mur, afin que ses jambes ne le lâchent pas. Heero laissa apparaître un petit sourire, de même que Trowa et Wufei s'accrocha à Sally, certain qu'il rêvait.

Devant eux, toute une foule de MS, de véhicules et de gens.

Les gens du cirque, les Manganacs, les Sweepers, la famille Noventa, les amis rencontrés tout au long de leur combat… même des étudiants avec qui ils avaient été.

Duo et Quatre s'étaient mis à pleurer. C'était trop…

Zak se tourna vers J et demanda.

-Pourquoi tout ces gens ? Tu sais très bien, qu'ici ou ailleurs, si nous échouons, ils mourront.

Le vieillard balaya la foule du regard.

-C'est justement parce qu'ils savent qu'ils risquent de mourir, qu'ils ont décidés de choisir comment. Ils sont ici, pour vous prêter main forte. Ils vont se battre avec vous.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle le ressentait… Tout les gens présent voulait se battre pour leur liberté… Une main se referma autour de la sienne. Mais…

-J… Comment à tu fais pour Night ?

Le mad lui dédia un sourire énigmatique.

-Tu n'auras ta réponse que lorsque tu reviendras de cette guerre.

Zak baissa la tête.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai que peu de chance d'y survivre. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs…

-Non., la coupa-t-il. Tu survivras. Et les autres aussi. C'est ça votre force, tu comprendras bientôt.

Il leva les yeux et se gratta le crâne[MR8] , puis commença à s'éloigner.

-Naty, tu devrais aller te reposer.

-M'appel pas comme ça… tu sais très bien que je ne suis plus Naty.

-Que tu le veuille ou non, je t'appellerai ainsi. Tu n'es plus un garçon maintenant. Sur ce, va te reposer.

La jeune fille soupira et suivi le mad des yeux. Ce dernier alla jusqu'à Heero et lui murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre. Lorsque J s'en alla, elle put voir le japonais rejoindre le natté[MR9] et lui prendre la main, avant de l'emmener à l'écart. Elle même ne connaissait personne, aussi, elle pouvait très bien s'éclipser avec Night.

Il lui devait quelques explications et puis…

Tsuzuku…

20040626

Natsu

Ay !!!! fini le chapitre ! Pouhhhh !!!!! ça va mieux maintenant ! quoique… ce sera encore mieux après une bonne clope ! Alors… en fait, le combat c'est pas pour ce chapitre-ci ! Finalement, ce sera pour… fait le calcul pas le prochain, mais le suivant ! Le prochain se sera…nan, je dis rien finalement. Donc, chap 20… putain ! déjà chap 20 ! waouh ! ça fait trop space… mais bon, z'allez pas vous en plaindre non plus ? Donc… ça fait…un chap sur…mmm…un chap sur la gueguerre, un chap sur mmh mmh (Guisan !!!! no prout sinon j'te comment!!!!!!privat joke) enfin, en bref, il doit rester environ 3chapitres. Mon dieu… faut vraiment que je finisse cette fic ! Mais bon, z'avez aimé l'arrivée des renforts ??? c'était pas prévu au programme ça, mais… ce qu'est bien, c'est que quand je me remets à fond dans une fic, y'a plus de scénar. J'écris, ça viens, basta ! j'aime quand ça fait ça !!!!! je me prends pas la tête 50ans à savoir si vaut mieux mettre autre chose.

Enfin bref, maintenant, je vais au dodo pasque, même si je suis au format marmotte en ce moment il est quand même 04h58 du mat et que moi je me lève dans 3h… misère -- .

Sur ce, !

PS : je demande même plus de reviews… quand je vois ce que ça donne quand j'écris, j'ai envie de me cacher.

* * *

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR1]Jamais compris ce que les midinettes pouvaient trouver d'intéressant à ce jeux. Moi, à part Atmosphère et Cluedo, y'a pas beaucoup de jeux de société qui m'intéressent… (Je tiens à préciser que je HAIS le Trivial Poursuit à cause de Crysta ! Elle connaît toutes les réponses ! C'est pas du jeu !!!!!!o

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR2]OOC, je sais, et je m'en bat royal ! j'sui fikeuse, j'fé cke jveux !

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR3]j'aime pas ce passage. Heureusement que les P-Girls ne sont pas là, sinon elles se moqueraient de moi… (cherchez pas, les P-Girls c'est le groupe de déjantées que nous formons sur Dijon et ses alentours.)

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR4] Perso, j'aime le goût des larmes. Surtout quand se sont des larmes de rage ! merci ma très chère sœur… tu ne sais pas ce qui va te tomber dessus quand je te verrai.

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR5]J'aurai pas du relire Imadoki… mais j'ai plus rien à lire. Et pis Nekotopia m'a légèrement dégoûté de la littérature japonaise pour quelques temps… Je tiens à te dire Maga que j'aurai très bien pu continuer à vivre tout en ignorant les 50000 façons de tuer un chat. J'ai pas digéré le coup du ciment et de la vessie éclaté, ainsi que la recette Asuka (t'inquiète pas Asuka Kureru, c'est pas de toi que je parle !)

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR6]je vous rassure de suite, cette voix là, c'est pas Réléna ! J'en veux pas dans mon histoire.

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR7]Je fatigue… après avoir écrit Zak, j'ai écris Nught. C'est pourtant pas dur d'écrire Night, mais bon… faut que je me lève tôt demain donc… je vais continuer encore un peu.

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR8]Ça me fait penser à Crysta quand elle réfléchie !

PAGE # "'Page : '#'  
'"  [MR9]ça f'sait longtemps tiens !


End file.
